En un abrir y cerrar de ojos
by Clato321
Summary: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, así como del amor al odio solo hay otro." Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, pero todo puede cambiar.
1. Nuevo sentimiento

bueno pues aqui tengo otra historia, que en lo personal, me gusta mas y espero que a ustedes también les guste. :)

* * *

"Alumnos, es un honor presentarles al nuevo integrante de la academia. Clove Greenleaf." Una pequeña niña de baja estatura dio un paso al frente, colocándose junto al entrenador, cabeza de esta academia. "Su edad es de diez años y sus habilidades son especiales puesto que…" El entrenador apunto con el dedo una fila formada por unos cuantos niños y una sola niña. Estos aproximadamente uno o dos años mayores que ella. "Iras con ellos, ve Clove." Todas las demás personas del lugar se voltearon a ver. Era imposible, nunca antes había pasado algo como esto. Alguien nuevo entrando con el grupo de avanzados de la categoría infantil. Todos estaban atónitos.

Un niño, especialmente uno, la volteo a ver, dándole una de sus 'miradas' que podían intimidar a cualquiera que lo probara. El hacía que todos corrieran, era el más fuerte de su grupo, él tenía la última palabra.

La pequeña niña camino hacia la fila y se colocó justo enfrente de Él. El perfectamente noto la autoridad dominante que ella cargaba, pero él no iba a permitir que una niña, menor que él, le quitara el puesto que le tomo varios años alcanzar. "Todos regresen a sus tareas, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes descansando, más les vale. Clove, buena suerte."

Cuando el entrenador por fin se había marchado del lugar. Este niño tomo a Clove por su hombro, haciendo que ella girara. "Escúchame bien…Clove. No sé qué intentas hacer colocándote enfrente de mí, nadie, nunca se coloca enfrente de mi porque yo aquí mando." El la miro directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que la pequeña niña nada más sonriera. "Ya veremos" Ella susurro y uno de los otros niños que estaban detrás de él lo tomo del brazo. "Déjala Cato, ella entenderá con el tiempo." Con que Cato es su nombre. Él le paso por un lado con la ola de niños detrás, dejando a la única niña. "Me da gusto que haya alguien más aquí que no sea hombre." Ella le sonrió. "Me llamo Karisee" Clove se le quedo mirando por un rato y después sonrió. "Clove. Puedes decirme Clo, si tú quieres" Karisee asintió y empezó a caminar directo hacia el arco y las flechas. "Mi habilidad es el arco y flecha. ¿Cuál es la tuya?" Clove miro los arcos y los examino con cuidado, después respondió. "Cuchillos." Los ojos de Karisee se abrieron de par en par. "¿Cuchillos? Eres la primera en nuestro grupo que se especializa en eso. ¡Es magnífico!" Clove sonrió mucho más amplio y luego asintió. "Si, desde que tengo cuatro años puedo lanzar cuchillos perfectamente."

Karisee tomo a Clove por la muñeca y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el área de lanzamiento de cuchillos. "Antes de todo, Karisee… ¿Quién es ese tal Cato?" Clove le pregunto y Karisee nada más rodo los ojos. "Un niño con autoestima muy alto que piensa que es mejor que todos. El rubio que te hablo por primera vez. No le hagas caso, estoy segura de que tú puedes ser mejor que él." Karisee dijo y le dio un cuchillo a Clove. Clove sigo viendo a Karisee, sin quitarle la vista de encima y lanzo el cuchillo, dando en el blanco. "Estoy segura de que si" Karisee salto de asombro y lanzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!" Clove rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Te dije que era mi especialidad." Karisee seguía tan asombrada que no podía parar de reír. "El arco es mi especialidad y te juro que nunca podría hacer algo como eso"

Cato las vigilaba desde la distancia. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que hacía que él se enojara tanto? Él no lo sabía pero aparte de hacer que él se enojara, hacía que sintiera que algo diferente. El hecho de que ella lo retara de esa manera provocaba un sentimiento nunca antes sentido. 'Maldita sea' Él pensó cuando Clove lanzo el cuchillo sin ver, dando directamente en el blanco. Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando un amigo de él le grito desde lejos. "¡Eh tú! Vamos a entrenar" Cato se levantó de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia él, tomando una espada.

"¿Espadas?" Clove pregunto y rodo sus ojos. Karisee asintió y suspiro. "Espadas" Ella afirmo y luego Clove camino directo hacia él. "Con permiso" Quito a todos los amigos de Cato del lugar y le arrebato la espada a uno de ellos. "Mío" Ella dijo y empujo a Cato hacia un lado, para que ella pudiera entrenar con su maniquí. Todos suspiraron, en temor de que le podría hacer Cato a esta niña. El la tomo del cabello y la puso contra la pared, colocando la espada en su cuello. "Maldita…" Clove sonrió y volteo a ver al entrenador detrás de Cato. "Cato. Llamare a tus padres por cuarta vez en esta semana." Cato gruño y dio un paso hacia atrás liberando a Clove.

Karisee camino hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros. "¡Estás loca, te pudo haber matado!" Clove sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de Karisee. "No te preocupes, se lo que hago" Karisee tomo aire y se relajó. "Está bien Clove…Confió en que puedas controlar a Cato"

Los problemas siguieron, Cato y Clove nunca pudieron arreglar su relación. Desde ese primer día todo había sido un 'desastre' por así decirlo, lo que no sabían los dos es que ese mismo desastre los iba a llevar a formar un vínculo entre ellos. Vinculo de odio, vinculo de amor, amistad. Lo que sea, un vínculo es un vínculo y entre ellos había uno.

Ya habían pasado _cuatro años_ desde su primer encuentro, cada día que se veían en el centro de entrenamiento compartían miradas de odio. Clove ya había cumplido quince años y Cato estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis.

Karisee camino hacia Clove y le guiño un ojo. "Veo perfectamente que tu relación con Cato va de mal en peor. Tensión sexual" Ella comento y Clove rodo los ojos. "No, simplemente no…Esta bien lo admito, él es fuerte y guapo pero…No hay tensión sexual."  
Por otra parte los amigos de Cato le llegaron por atrás y miraron a Clove. "No puedo creer que esa niña sea la misma que vimos aquel día…" Los ojos del amigo de Cato, Adam, bailaron por el cuerpo de Clove mientras el asentía en aprobación. "Deja de mirarla." Cato dijo y lo golpeo en el hombro. "Creo que alguien esta celoso" Dijo James, el que se ubicaba en su lado derecho. "No lo estoy, simplemente…No deberían de estar viendo a alguien así. Menos si es un tributo." Adam miro a Cato and frunció el ceño. "Perfectamente sabemos que hay un problema con el Capitolio, posiblemente los Juegos se cancelen n-…" Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase porque Cato ya lo había interrumpido. "No. Habrá juegos y yo los ganaré" Dijo con aire amenazante ya agregando énfasis a la palabra 'yo'.

El entrenador había pedido a todos los alumnos de la academia tomar asiento en las gradas del lugar. "Tributos, como ustedes saben cada año probamos sus habilidades con gente de las demás categorías pero algo que nunca hemos hecho es convocarlos a una lucha entre ustedes mismos. Los más fuertes de cada categoría se enfrentaran a un duelo que definirá quien de ustedes puede tener el control. Ahora, yo tengo todos los resultados de todos ustedes. Su rendimiento. Su habilidad. Su destreza y muchas cosas más. Estos combates no serán injustos puesto que cada uno de ustedes tiene un porcentaje y se enfrentarán las personas con resultados parecidos." El entrenador hizo una pausa mientras esperaba que la entrenadora con una lista llegara. Cuando ella llego se la entrego y el hablo de nuevo. "Categoría A, infantil. 7-9 años." Levanto la vista y miro a los tributos. "Rick Johnson contra Albert Smith." Estos niños se levantaron y empezaron a luchar.

Por fin, después de la categoría B infantil avanzado 10-13 años, seguíamos nosotros. "Categoría C, juvenil general, 14-16 años." El entrenador sonrió al ver los nombres y luego levanto la vista. "Cato Hadley… Clove Greenleaf."  
Clove volteo a ver a Karisee y sonrió, ella ganaría.  
Cato se levantó y camino hacia donde pelearían por el puesto de el mejor de su categoría.

Cuando ellos dos llegaron al lugar se dedicaron miradas amenazadoras y luego el sonrió. "Sera divertido, Greenleaf." Él le guiño el ojo y ella solamente asintió. "Ni que lo digas, Hadley."

Un silbato sonó, ninguno de los dos se movió, uno esperando movimientos del otro. Duelo mano-a-mano. Como lo había dicho el entrenador: estos combates no serán injusto. Lo que tiene Cato de fuerza, lo tiene Clove de inteligencia.

El, como era de esperarse dio el primer movimiento, abalanzándose sobre ella pero Clove lo pudo evadir fácilmente y eso era lo que el planeaba, distraerla y hacerla pensar que ese movimiento iba a dar una vuelta brusca en el combate y efectivamente lo hizo, pero a su favor. La tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, movimiento que Clove no se esperaba. La jalo tan bruscamente que hizo que callera al piso y él se colocó justamente arriba de ella, sentado en su abdomen pero sin aplastarla. Tomo sus brazos y de sus muñecas la tomo para inmovilizarla. "Ríndete ahora, preciosa". Pero ella obviamente no lo hizo. El había cometido un grave error, sus piernas seguían libres. Clove enredo sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Cato haciendo que los dos giraran y haciendo que ella terminara sobre él. "Ríndete tu" Ella guiño el ojo y perfectamente sintió como algo hacia presión contra su parte intima pero decidió ignorarlo. Ella dio un pequeño salto y le dio un golpe seco en el pómulo derecho. Él estaba completamente perdido. Exactamente, Clove, la persona que él pensó odiar y que efectivamente odiaba, hizo que su pequeño o más bien dicho, gran, amigo se levantara y lo peor fue que ella lo sintió.

El entrenador dio por acabado el combate y los indico que fueran a las duchas para poder quitarse el sudo de encima. Eran duchas separadas, hombres y mujeres pero quien decía que una mujer no podía…Investigar lo que un hombre con una erección hacia mientras tomaba una 'ducha.'

Tan pronto y como él llego a las duchas, puso su espalda contra la pared y bajo sus pantalones de entrenamiento, metiendo su mano en su ropa interior. No iba a tomar una ducha de agua fría, iba a dejarlo salir todo. El cerro los ojos cuando su mano toco su miembro y bajo sus boxers, dejándolo expuesto.  
Clove camino silenciosamente hacia las duchas de hombres y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
Cato coloco su mano firmemente en su erección y comenzó a hacer movimientos de abajo hacia arriba, lentos al principio. Clove trago saliva era imposible de creer lo que estaba presenciando. Se mordió el labio y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Maldita sea, que estaba sintiendo. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su abdomen bajo mientras lo seguía observando. El movió su mano aún más rápido en movimientos rítmicos, luego abrió los ojos y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia su mano, simulando el estar con alguien, el problema era el alguien con el que estaba. Imaginaba que Clove estaba inclinada enfrente de él. Imaginaba como sus cuerpos se unían y chocaban cada que él iba más rápido dentro de ella. Clove no lo pudo aguantar más, deslizo su mano entre sus pantalones de entrenamiento y se dio cuenta de que tan mojada estaba con tan solo mirar. Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en su botón lleno de nervios haciendo que ella suspirara mientras lo veía tocándose a sí mismo.

El tomo aire y comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido mientras seguía imaginándola. Sus manos apoyadas contra la pared. Una mano de él enredada en su cabello mientras la otra sujetaba su seno. "D-Dios…" El suspiro. Clove siguió masajeándose a sí misma hasta que inserto un dedo en su entrada, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, haciéndola gemir calladamente. Él estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no logro escucharla gemir hasta que ella inserto un segundo dedo, haciendo que sus gemidos se hicieran más fuertes. 'Que pensamiento más real' Dijo el en su mente y luego volteo, aun moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a mujer, señorita, niña, lo que ella fuera mirando como él se complacía a sí mismo y aun peor, con su mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Cuando Cato volteo Clove quedo paralizada. ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de esta? "¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?" Cato pregunto en un tono exaltado y Clove paso saliva, buscando por alguna respuesta. Cuando por fin encontró una, ella temía que no surgiera efecto o que arruinaría todo, aún más.

* * *

dejen review para que asi yo pueda saber que les gusto y suba otro capitulo mas rapido. dejenme opciones de que les gustaria que pasara en la situacion en la que cato y clove se quedaron! ~review para el proximo capitulo~ besos!xxxx


	2. Es una competencia

_Cuando Cato volteo Clove quedo paralizada. ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de esta? "¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?" Cato pregunto en un tono exaltado y Clove paso saliva, buscando por alguna respuesta. Cuando por fin encontró una, ella temía que no surgiera efecto o que arruinaría todo, aún más._

Clove saco su mano de su ropa interior y se le quedo viendo, estaba completamente fuera de palabras. Cato la siguió observando, sus manos tapaban su entrepierna que era muy difícil se esconder puesto que estaba…Levantada, por así decirlo. "¡Sal!" Él le grito captando se atención. "¿Y si no quiero que? ¿Me obligaras?" Ella levanto las lejas y suspiro. "Bueno, es el vestidor de hombres y no tengo idea de que estás haciendo aquí…"

Su táctica no era exactamente sacarle la vuelta a cada una de sus preguntas. Era: Distraerlo y aprovechar.

A su pregunta ella contesto torciendo la boca y sonriendo de lado. Cato no lo podía soportar más, tenía a la mujer con la que estaba teniendo pensamientos sexuales un minuto atrás, enfrente de él mientras cubría su erección con su mano. ¿La tomaba y la dejaba ir? Ella no era una de esas que él podía dominar tan fácilmente. Por fin supo porque siempre había sentido algo que lo ataba a ella o que hacía que sintiera un sentimiento fuerte. Ella no se dejaba controlar, no iba a caer tan fácilmente, era un reto para él y eso le encantaba. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

El gruñó, estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y lo único que hacían era mirarse. Intercambiar miradas, no palabras o acciones, que podrían llegar a ser más interesantes. Cato se quitó las manos de su entrepierna y camino hacia ella, tomándola del cuello y poniéndola contra la pared. "Preciosa… ¿Me dejas hacerte una pregunta?" Clove lo agarro de la muñeca y levanto las cejas. "Ya la hiciste" Cato le dedico una mirada de odio e hizo que su agarre en ella se volviera más fuerte. "¿Por qué te tocabas mientras me veías?" Él le guiño el ojo y puso su mano libre en la cadera de ella. Ella movió sus ojos para ver su mano y luego lo volvió a ver. "No era por ti" Mintió. "¿Entonces? No hubiera sido más fácil… ¿Pedirme ayuda?" El susurro en su oído y movió su mano por encima de la ropa, hasta el centro de sus piernas. "Déjame…" Ella cerro sus ojos y trato de quitarse de su amarre pero el simplemente lo hizo más fuerte. Cato hizo un movimiento circular y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. "¿Enserio?" Lo que consiguió como respuesta fue un gemido, haciéndolo sonreír en victoria.

Ella no se iba a quedar así. ¿Le seguía el juego o hacia todo lo posible por huir? La primera respuesta sonaba muy divertida, la segunda era aburrida y seria así que opto por la primera. Ciegamente encontró su erección y por la falta de experiencia no sabía que hacer así que simplemente dejo su mano en el mismo lugar. El quito la mano que la estaba tocando y la coloco arriba de la que ella tenía en su erección. El la instruyo, mostrándole que lo único que haría sería movimientos de arriba abajo. Ella los hizo mientras el besaba su cuello y apretaba su seno con fuerza.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era una voz que los interrumpiría. "Cato, el entren-…Wow…" Los ojos de Ben se abrieron de par en par y Cato se volvió hacia Ben sin mayor preocupación. "Wey…" El rodo sus ojos y se volvió a poner sus pantalones. "¿Es enserio?" Él dijo y Ben seguía con los ojos abiertos y después el reconoció quien estaba detrás de Cato. Clove. "¿Qué quieres?" Cato camino hacia él y Clove salió corriendo del baño. "¿Clove?" Ben pregunto y Cato rio. "Al parecer… Ni se te ocurra decir algo de esto o te asesino. Me conoces" Ben asintió y comenzó a reír. "Lo tienes en tus manos" Cato le guiño el ojo y asintió. "Exacto, será mía…Estoy más que seguro"

Clove no podía creer lo que había pasado en el baño. Ese maldito… Ese maldito hombre guapo y atractivo se las iba a pagar. Clove llego con Karisee y se sentó al lado de ella sin decir ni una sola palabra. "Note el bultito en el pantalón de tu mejor amigo" Dijo burlándose de ella al usar la palabra/sobrenombre 'mejor amigo'. Clove rodo sus ojos y coloco sus codos en sus rodillas. "No tienes idea…" Susurro Clove y se sonrojo. "¿Del bulto? Pero si yo lo vi…" Clove se incorporó de nuevo y tomo aire. "¡De que toque el _bulto_!" Karisee se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Tocaste el _bulto_…" Dijo ella y comenzó a reír. Clove se tapó la cara con las manos y asintió. "Masajeaste el…El _bulto_" Ella dijo guiñándole el ojo a su mejor amiga. "Lo hice… ¿Problema?" Karisee rio aún más y le dijo que se volviera a sentar y ella obedeció.

Cato por otra parte, estaba con Ben y de ahí se reunieron con James. "¿Cumples 16 en menos de un mes, que harás?" Le pregunto y lanzo un cuchillo dando lo más lejos que podía del blanco. Cato rio y lanzo otro cuchillo dando incluso más lejos. "Bueno creo que… Una fiesta en mi casa con la gente del colegio y los tributos no estaría mal…Mis padres no están, nunca están así que…" El sonrió de lado y volteo a un lado, viendo como una pequeña niña con pecas se acercaba a ellos. "Quítate, aquí entreno yo" Le dijo a James quitándolo del camino y tomando el cuchillo que él tenía en la mano. Cato sonrió de lado y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola de arriba abajo, la verdad el nunca había visto bien su cuerpo. 'Que buen cuerpo' Él pensó mientras la examinaba y sus ojos se quedaron justo al nivel de su trasero. James lo volteo a ver y rio. "No la veas así, es un tributo" Dijo con el mismo acento que Cato.

Clove escucho perfectamente y se volvió hacia ellos. "¿Qué?" James se volvió hacia Cato y sonrojo intensamente. "Que tienes buen trasero, preciosa" La boca de Ben, James y Karisee se abrió de par en par y los tres miraron a Clove esperando una reacción de ella. Clove levanto su mano y la dejo caer justamente en la mejilla de Cato. "No se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso" Ella le dijo y lo agarro por los hombros, dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que quedara paralizado.

Clove tomo la muñeca de Karisee y camino fuera del lugar. Cato movió sus manos a su entrepierna y la sostuvo. Su cara completamente roja. "N-No era…Para tan-nto" Dijo él y callo en el piso, haciéndose bolita. "Golpe bajo" Ben rio y bajo la vista hacia Cato.

Karisee volteo a ver a Clove y le dio una fuerte nalgada. "Que tienes buen trasero." Clove rodo sus ojos y la volteo a ver. "¿Quién se cree?" Karisee le dedico una sonrisa pícara a ella y saco una de sus flechas. "No lo sé… Pero tú sabes…Yo no me llevo tan mal con Cato como tú lo haces. Podría ser como cupido, por el arco y las flechas, entiendes?" Clove simplemente se le quedo viendo y movió la cabeza hacia los lados. "Me tengo que ir amargada, luego te veo" Karisee se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Clove sola. Ella miro de lado a lado y vio que toda la gente se estaba lleno, nada más ella faltaba y alguien más… "¿Cómo estas preciosa?" Cato se sentó a su lado y sonrió. "Solos…Como en el baño" Guiño el ojo y Clove levanto la mano pero Cato la detuvo antes de que pudiera pegarle. "No hermosa…" Él se levantó e hizo que ella se levantara. "Organizare una fiesta por que cumplo 16 años en algunos días…Mas te vale que estés ahí y que te veas más que hermosa" El susurro en su oído y bajo sus manos hasta el nivel de su cadera. "Quiero que… Llegue a algo...Mayor" El movió una de sus manos hasta su parte baja (trasero) y lo apretó suavemente. "Te quiero ver ahí" Le dio una nalgada y salió caminando.

Un mes pasó y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cato llego. Ella no sabía si ir o no, nunca había asistido a una fiesta tan grande como las que organizaban en la casa de aquel hijo de Ganadores. Por fin se reunió con Karisee y esta la convenció de ir. Cato la había invitado personalmente y la había obligado a asistir, eso significaba que él quería que estuviera presente. Karisee llevo a Clove a su casa y aventó un montón de ropa sobre la cama. "Escoge" Clove examino con cuidado. Faldas, muy cortas, algo que nunca usaba. Blusas, con escote y que se veían que eran apretadas, algo que tampoco usaba. Faldas aún más cortas y una ombliguera. Descarto la ombliguera luego vio una falda que no le pareció tan atrevida, junto con una blusa. Las tomo y se las mostro a Karisee. "¿No quieres verte algo…Sensual para Cato?" Clove levanto su ceja y rio. "¿Yo para él? No" Camino hacia el baño y se puso el conjunto.

Cuando se vio en el espejo y se soltó el pelo, primera vez que alguien la vería con el pelo suelto y dejo que corriera por su espalda, cuando camino fuera del baño Karisee lo primero que vio fue su cabeza. "Cabello, por todas partes…Es demasiado largo" Se levantó y se colocó detrás de Clove, desenredándole el cabello. "Algo así, no me gusta suelto" Admitió y Karisee la sentó en una silla. "No te muevas." Movió la silla para que Clove no se viera en el espejo y comenzó a hacer su cabello. Puntas onduladas. "Tienes mucho cabello, no sé cómo nunca lo había notado" Clove le dedico una pequeña risa a sus palabras y luego Karisee se colocó enfrente de ella, con un delineador de ojos en su mano derecha. "Ni se te ocurra" Dijo Clove y meneo su cabeza. Karisee levanto una ceja y la imito. "Déjame lo hago, si no te gusta, te lo quitas." Después de un rato de discutir por fin la convenció y comenzó a hacer su maquillaje.

Cuando termino, dio vuelta a la silla para que pudiera ver su reflejo. Lo que había hecho con sus ojos era algo nuevo para Clove, honestamente se veía muy bien con el trabajo de Karisee. "Me gusta…" Dijo Clove y Karisee guiño. "Lo sé, ahora quítate de ahí que me toca arreglarme a mí, checa los zapatos en el armario, puedes encontrar algo que convine con lo que tienes puesto" Clove se levantó y camino hacia donde ella le había ordenado, tomo unos tacones negros y termino de arreglarse para la fiesta. Horas después, Karisee por fin había terminado y se levantó. "La fiesta comenzó hace 3 horas, vamos" Eran ya las 12 de la noche y Clove no tenía idea que iba a hacer en esa fiesta.

Ben miro a Cato y sonrió de lado. "Mira que… Que hay muchas mujeres en esta fiesta" Le tomo a su bebida y Cato asintió. "Lo sé, pero no lo que estoy buscando" Ben frunció el ceño y volteo a donde estaban todos disfrutando. "¿Y que buscas?" Cato tomo aire y suspiro. "Algo nuevo…" Ben rio y meneo su cabeza. "Algo nuevo y que sea maestra en cuchillos…" El murmuro y volteo hacia la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron y toco a Cato en el hombro. "Cato…" Apunto la puerta, captando la atención de Cato y cuando este volteo, vio a alguien con Karisee…Tenía que ser Clove, pero...Era imposible, se veía demasiado hermosa, Clove era muy bonita pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a esos extremos.

Karisee volteaba hacia todos lados cuando por fin se encontró con Cato junto con Ben. "Hazlo niña…Dale lo que se merece" Le dijo y Clove tomo aire, arreglando su cabello. Camino hacia Cato y le sonrió pícaramente. "Hola…" Dijo ella y coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello. "H-Hola" Dijo Cato poniendo su mano justo en su cintura. Karisee tomo a Ben de la muñeca y camino lejos de ahí. Clove mordió su labio y miro a Cato justo a los ojos, pero los ojos de Cato estaban más entretenidos en el escote de Clove. Clove se levantó de puntas para llegar su nivel, no importaba que llevara tacones, no lo alcanzaba de cualquier manera. "No te parece mejor… ¿Ir a algún lugar más privado?" Susurro en su oído y Cato no pudo evitar que su parte baja comenzara a crecer.

Ella rió en su cabeza y se colocó de nuevo en el piso. Tomo la muñeca de Cato y diviso las escaleras. Las subió y miro a todos los cuartos que habían pero había uno en especial que tenía la puerta abierta, el de él. Camino hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. "Bueno…Ya que estamos solos" Lo aventó para que de esa forma callera de espaldas en la cama. Ella se sentó arriba de él y puso sus manos en su pecho. "¿No hemos hecho nada y no puedes controlar a tu pequeño amiguito?" Clove se burló y movió sus caderas de atrás para adelante sobre él. Cato paso saliva y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Clove. Ella se inclinó hacia él y planto un beso en su mejilla, luego se incorporó en el suelo y lo miro, con sonrisa pícara. "Que mal que no soy como las demás, verdad?... Yo no caeré en ti, Cato…Tu caerás en mi" Ella le guiño el ojo, le quito la llave a la puerta y camino fuera del lugar.

Cato se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la puerta. Atónito. 'Maldita sea, esta mujer' El penso y se levantó, acomodando el bulto que estaba en sus pantalones. 'No dejare que ella gane… Sera mía y rogara por serlo.'

* * *

¿debe cato de ir detras de ella o no? ;) Ponganme sus sugerencias pero esta vez si dejen el review :'c no les cueta nada y creanme que se siente bonito leerlos. Porfa! 5 reviews y subo el siguiente en menos de una semana? :P (si no los tengo como quiera lo subire pero no sentire tanta presion por hacerlo bonito ya que no se si les guste o no :'c ) besos xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Juega, manipula, gana

hice una promesa y la cumpli c: 5 reviews y subia este. ojala y lo disfruten!

* * *

_Cato se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la puerta. Atónito. 'Maldita sea, esta mujer' El pensó y se levantó, acomodando el bulto que estaba en sus pantalones. 'No dejare que ella gane… Sera mía y rogara por serlo.'_

Clove no pudo contener la risa, le dio demasiada gracia el hecho de ver a ese hombre que todos tachan como un 'cazador de mujeres' tan indefenso y a su merced. Tan pronto y alcanzo las escaleras para bajarlas sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y susurraba en su oído. "¿Preciosa, piensas que me vas a dejar así nada más? Te equivocas…" El mordió su lóbulo y Clove cerro sus ojos. "Vas a ser mía hoy…Aunque te resistas…No me puede importar menos. A mí nadie me deja con las ganas. Menos tú, princesa" Le dijo y la arrastro de vuelta a su cuarto. Clove pataleo todo el camino y trato de quitárselo de encima. "¿Sabes que sería mejor?" El pregunto y saco una botella de debajo de la cama. "Si te pones un poco feliz, te dejas llevar, se siente mucho mejor" Clove rodo sus ojos y meneo su cabeza. "Quítate de enfrente de mí, no quiero nada contigo Cato" Se levantó y bajo su falda. "Me retiro" Dijo, pero Cato el tomo por su cabello y la inclino contra la cama. "Qué bonita posición" Dijo y apretó su trasero. Clove se mantuvo en esa posición y gimió, pero, eso era nada más para darle a pensar que ella ya había caído y que él había ganado. "Quien diría que eres igual que las demás. Igual de zorra" Ahí fue cuando Clove termino con todo el teatrito. "Pero tengo algo que aquellas zorras no tienen" Ella se incorporó y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo hacia ella. "El poder de _jugar_ contigo. El poder de _manipularte_. El poder de…_Ganar_" Ella susurro contra sus labios y lo apretó contra una pared.

El movió sus manos hacia las caderas de Clove y gruño. "Maldita…" Susurro y sintió como sus pantalones se hacían cada vez más apretados. Clove sonrió y movió su mano hacia el frente de sus pantalones, apretándolo suavemente. "Quien lo diría…Eres tan fácil de manipular" Ella mordió su cuello y apretó un poco más fuerte. Una de las manos que él tenía en su cadera bajo un poco y se colocó en su trasero. Ella golpeo su mano y meneo su cabeza, chasqueando su lengua. "¿Quien dijo que tú me podías tocar?" El la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella se dio la vuelta, aun tomándolo del cuello y sentándolo en la cama. "Más te vale no tocarme y no tocarte…Porque si lo haces… Me largo" Guiño el ojo y se sentó en sus piernas.

Movió sus manos de arriba abajo sobre su pecho y sonrió de lado. "Pobre Cato…" Ella se mordió el labio y movió sus caderas en movimientos circulares sobre las de él. El inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y contuvo las ganas de acariciarla. Esta maldita mujer quería ganar el juego pero no iba a ser así, él iba a ganar. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Clove movió sus manos hacia el borde de su blusa y la levanto sobre su cabeza. Cato solo miro sus pechos mientras tragaba saliva. Ya había tocado los pechos de Clove pero nunca los había visto. Ella movió sus manos hacia su espalda y desabrocho su brasiere. Ahí fue cuando Cato exploto y quiso levantar sus manos para tocarla. Ella lo dejo, puesto que sabía que si lo hacía, perdería. "¿Seguro?" Ella le pregunto y Cato volvió a colocar sus manos en la cama. Clove mordió su labio y se levantó, bajando su ropa interior por debajo de su falda. El cerró los ojos y levanto la cabeza hacia el techo. Ella lo tomo por su cabello y lo obligo a mirarla. Movió su mano hacia su falda y el bajo por completo. Quedándose completamente desnuda, nada más con tacones. Clove dio una pequeña vuelta y movió sus manos hacia sus senos. "¿Quieres tocar?" Jugó con su pezón y lo miro mientras gemía. "Por favor…" Él dijo y Clove dio un paso hacia atrás. "Híncate y ruégame" Ella guiño su ojo.

'Alto ahí…' Pensó él y le miro directo a los ojos. 'Perra. Esta zorra quiere que me hinque y que le ruegue por tocarla pero…Las ganas no las puedo controlar. Adiós dignidad' Ahí fue cuando él se cinco en el suelo y la tomo de las caderas. "Te ruego poder tocarte…Por favor" Ella lo miro y rio. "Momento histórico" Coloco su pierna derecha sobre su hombro y levanto sus cejas. "Sabes que hacer" El asintió e hizo que se sentara en la cama. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su lengua en su intimidad. Esta era la primera vez que alguien hacia esto con Clove. De hecho la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre y mejor aún, que lo tenía en su poder.

Ella se acostó en la cama y comenzó a gemir suavemente. Tomando sus piernas por sus muslos en las abrió de par en par y paso su lengua sobre su botón lleno de nervios haciendo que ella doblara su espalda y gimiera. "Acuéstate e-en la c-cama" Ella gimió y el la obedeció, se acostó en la cama y ella se colocó justo encima de él. Con su entrepierna en la cara de Cato.

Desabotono su pantalón y lo deslizo hacia abajo con todo y bóxer. Tomo su miembro en sus manos y corrió su lengua por el eje de él. El suspiro y deslizo un dedo adentro de Clove mientras seguía moviendo su lengua sobre ella.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron su clímax, Clove se levantó de la cama y se colocó toda la ropa. "¿Qué?" Cato se levantó en la cama y la miro. "Fue todo" Clove dijo y Cato se levantó, queriendo tomarla por los hombros. "Tócame y será la última vez que podrás tocarme" Cato retrocedió y ella le guiño el ojo. "Nos vemos después, Cato" Salió caminando del lugar.

Cato se sentó en la cama y corrió sus dedos por su cabello. "¿Qué hice…Deje que me dominara" Dijo el sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Se levantó y se supo la ropa, después arreglo su cabello y camino fuera de su cuarto.

Ben vio como Clove bajo las escaleras y minutos después Cato hizo lo mismo. "¿Fue tuya?" Le sonrió de lado y camino hacia él. "Algo así…" Dijo Cato y tomo un poco de su vaso. "Creo que sí..." Frunció el ceño y asintió. "¿Crees?" Pregunto Ben y volteo a ver a Clove que estaba bailando junto con Karisee. "Si, creo" Cato volteo a ver a Clove y ella sintió su mirada sobre ella. "Tócame" Le dijo a Karisee y su amiga la miro, atónita. "¿Qué?" Clove suspiro y la volteo a ver. "Tócame" Karisee meneo su cabeza y rio. "No" Clove siguió insistiendo mientras miraba a Cato. "Ahora" Le susurro agresivamente y Karisee suspiro. "Bueno" Tomo a Clove por la cadera y Clove se volteó, pegando su espalda contra el pecho de Karisee. "Has lo que quieras. Ben y Cato nos observan, sabes lo que piensan los hombres…" Karisee asintió y movió su cuerpo contra el de Clove mientras ella meneaba sus caderas. "Oh mierda" Dijo Ben y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Clove se giró hacia Karisee y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, colocando su frente contra la de ella. "Maldita sea" Dijo Cato y volteo a ver a otra parte. "Dos por uno" Dijo Ben y corrió hacia Karisee, colocándose detrás de ella con sus manos en sus caderas y besándole el cuello.

Cato siguió un rato contemplado el baile provocador de las amigas, después tomo a Clove por uno de sus brazos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle un moretón y la jalo hacia él. "Algún día preciosa, vas a rogarme que te haga mía. Te vas a hincar, como yo lo hice y hare que me hagas cosas que nunca antes podrías haber imaginado" Clove sonrió y meneo su cabeza. "Ya lo veremos. Feliz cumpleaños"

Ya habían pasado alrededor de unas semanas de la fiesta. Clove y Cato seguían interpretando el mismo papel de odiarse aunque perfectamente sabían que se deseaban mutuamente.

Karisee camino hacia Clove y la cacho mirando a Cato. "Te vas a venir enamorando de el" Le dijo y Clove meneo su cabeza. "¿Yo de él?" Karisee asintió y se colocó la posición para lanzar una flecha. "Afirmativo, tú de él o el de ti. Una de dos o tal vez…Dos de dos, nunca se sabe" Clove paso saliva, puesto que sabía perfectamente que podría llegar a pasar pero por lo pronto no se podía dejar llevar por las relación sentimentales, menos hacia un tributo. Nadie sabía si ellos irían juntos a los juegos por estar en la misma categoría, era una posibilidad.

"Esa mujer te tiene loco" James limpio la espada de Cato y la coloco en su mano. "No" Contestó secamente y Ben rio. "¿Entonces puedo hacerla mía?" Le pregunto, probándolo. Cato giro hacia él y lo miro como si lo fuera a asesinar. "Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Me escuchaste?" Ben asintió y James le guiño el ojo. "Lo trae loco y enamorado." ¿Enamorado? Esa palabra paso por la cabeza de Cato y quedo completamente paralizado. Enamorado? Sera por eso que siempre piensa en ella cuando no tiene nada más que hacer? ¿Por eso siempre la busca con la mirada? ¿Por eso deja que ella lo manipule como se le dé la gana? Asintió para sí mismo y gruño en frustración. James estaba en lo correcto. Enamorado era la palabra para describir a Cato en este momento. Se enamoró de la mujer que tanto odio toda su niñez.

Ese mismo día Cato volvió a su casa sin decir ni una palabra, era raro, puesto que él hablaba todo el día, de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con su hermana menor de 4 años. "Hola, princesa" Le dijo y le beso la mejilla. "¡Hola, Catito!" Ella lo abrazo y sonrió. "No me digas así, parece que quieres decir 'gatito'" El sonrió y la tomo entre sus brazos, levantándola. "Los gatitos son bonitos y tú también" Cato le hizo cosquillas, haciendo que la pequeña niña se retorciera. "¡No, Catito!" Dijo y rio sonoramente. Cato corrió hacia su cuarto con la niña entre sus brazos y la aventó a la cama. "¿Te gustan las cosquillas verdad Maddie?" Le levanto y blusa un poco y soplo justo en su ombligo haciendo que la niña riera más. "¡Alto!" Rio y agarro a Cato del pelo, jalándolo y haciendo que él se rindiera. "¡Tu ganas, tu ganas!" Le dijo y se acostó en la cama. La niña se colocó justo al lado del él y lo abrazo, el puso su lado alrededor de su cuerpo. "Te amo, Catito" Cato sonrió y asintió. "Yo también, Maddie" Ella era todo lo que Cato tenía en el mundo. Su hermana era prácticamente su razón de vivir, la quería con todo su corazón y daría la vida por ella.

La historia de Clove no era tan diferente. Al único que tenía era a su hermano de cinco años. Los padres de Clove había desaparecido ya desde hace tiempo, nadie sabía nada de ellos. Desaparecieron cuando el pequeño Daniel tenía tan solo 1 año de vida. El no recuerda nada de ellos. "Tengo hambre" Dijo Daniel y suspiro. Clove asintió y se arrodillo enfrente de él. "Mira, esto es para ti" Le dio una manzana y al niño se le ilumino la carita. "¡Amo las manzanas!" Dijo y Clove rio suavemente. "Yo lo sé, por eso es para ti" Se incorporó y pensó '¿Qué hago ahora?' tenía que hacerse cargo de todo lo que tenía que ver con el hogar y mantener a Daniel feliz, estaba completamente sola en este mundo. "¿Te ocurre algo?" Daniel le pregunto y Clove meneo la cabeza. "No, no es nada Daniel"

"Te noto raro Catito, que tienes?" Le pregunto Maddie a Cato y él le sonrió. "¿Porque, princesa?" Maddie se sentó en su pecho y sonrió. "Te comportas como cuando un príncipe está enamorado" Cato se volvió completamente rojo meneo la cabeza. "No estoy enamorado, princesa" El sonrió. "Por cierto, hoy vendrá un amigo mío a la casa, lo invite y ya que nuestros papas no están pienso que no habrá problema." Cato levanto sus cejas y se sentó en la cama. "¿Escuche la palabra 'amigo'? ¿Del género masculino?" Maddie frunció el ceño y meneo la cabeza. "¿Qué es masculino?" Cato se levantó con ella entre sus brazos y sonrió. "Un niño" Era muy bueno ocultando el hecho de que por dentro estaba más que celoso.

De repente se escuchó el timbre en la casa de Cato. Maddie se estremeció en los brazos de Cato hasta que él la puso en el piso y le ayudo a abrir la puerta. "Maddie!" El niño grito y la abrazo fuertemente. "Tú…" Dijo Clove y miro a Cato. "Preciosa" Contesto Cato y le guiño el ojo. 'Maldita sea que está haciendo aquí?' Pensó Cato y trato de que los nervios no lo invadieran. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso con su presencia? Clove entro en la casa cuando Cato se movió hacia un lado. Ella le sonrió a Maddie y a Daniel, luego los dejo ir a jugar. Cato camino detrás de ella y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¿A dónde vas preciosa?" Clove quito sus brazos de ella y rodo sus ojos. "Hay niños presentes Cato" Él tenía que inventar una manera en la que supiera que Clove nada más iba a estar con él y que con nadie más. De cualquier manera, ella le pertenecía. Le llego una idea a la cabeza y tan pronto la pensó, la dijo.

"¿Amigos con derecho?" Clove levanto la ceja y lo miro directo a los ojos. "Sí. ¿Qué dices preciosa, aceptas o no?" El la miro de arriba abajo con su postura de 'Las traigo locas a todas' Clove pensó por un rato y en su cabeza paso algo. 'Amigos con derecho, sería bueno para mostrarle quien manda. No tengo nada que perder'. Ella asintió y extendió su mano. "Amigos con derecho" El tomo su mano y la puso contra él, besándola justamente en la boca, primer beso entre ellos. "Trato" El susurro contra sus labios.

* * *

gracias por leerlo! y ojala y si les haya gustado c: dejenme un review de que quieren que pase el proximo capitulo y claro que lo tomare en cuenta. un requisito para el proximo capitulo seran cuatro reviews mas osea 9 (recuerden que si no los obtengo, de cualquier manera hare update :P) besos, cuidensexxxx

**Louisiana**:como crees! si tu fuiste el review numero 5, merecia que te hiciera update en ese mismo dia:) ojala y lo hayas disfrutado. dejame un review sobre que quieres que pase con ellos. lo leere y vere como incluirlo ;) besos!  
**Pame-Kentwell: **muchisimas gracias! no tienes idea de que bien hacen los reviews bonitos como el tuyo, me hacen muy, muy feliz!  
**Catostrophic: **dicho y hecho! ojala y te haya gustado!  
**Clato happy: **muchas gracias, un besote! xxxxx


	4. ¿Enamorada? ¿Amabilidad?

prometido, 9 reviews y lo subia. Mejor que eso! 10! pd: incluí un poquitin de drama pero por que tenia que hacerlo necesario, ya se daran cuenta de por que. disfruten!

* * *

"_¿Amigos__ con derecho?" Clove levanto la ceja y lo miro directo a los ojos. "Sí. ¿Qué dices preciosa, aceptas o no?" El la miro de arriba abajo con su postura de 'Las traigo locas a todas' Clove pensó por un rato y en su cabeza paso algo. 'Amigos con derecho, sería bueno para mostrarle quien manda. No tengo nada que perder'. Ella asintió y extendió su mano. "Amigos con derecho" El tomo su mano y la puso contra él, besándola justamente en la boca, primer beso entre ellos. "Trato" El susurro contra sus labios._

Clove se sonrojo al instante pero trato de disimularlo. "T-Trato" Tartamudeo. Un beso pudo haberle dado un giro de 360° a su relación de dominancia. Repito, _pudo_.

Cato noto perfectamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero al ver que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no hacerlo tan notorio él le dio una oportunidad. "Algún día te hare rogar, preciosa…" Dijo Cato mientras con su pulgar, hacía que ella lo mirara justo a los ojos.

'Esa mirada. Malditos ojos' Pensó ella e hizo lo posible por alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Cato tenía los ojos más azules que ella había visto. No tenían un azul ni tan fuerte, ni tan claro. Era una dominancia incompleta entre colores. Brillaban cada vez que él hablaba y ella jamás se había dado cuenta de eso. La verdad, era que la mirada de Cato cambiaba cada que veía a Clove. Aunque la palabra _enamorado _nunca paso por la mente de la niña.

Clove dio un paso hacia atrás y se arregló su ropa haciendo un gesto de desagrado. "Ya te dije que tu no me puedes tocar. No sin antes pedirme permiso." Cato la miro y suspiro. 'Pero así te gustan' Repitió en su mente. "No tengo por qué hacerlo…" El camino en círculos alrededor de ella y la examino completamente. "Aceptaste el trato, tengo derecho a tocarte…" Hizo una pausa, se inclinó hacia su oído por detrás y suspiro. "…cuando se me pegue la regalada gana" Coloco su mano derecha en su glúteo y cuando ella trato de quitarse, con su mano izquierda la retuvo en la misma posición, sin permitirle un movimiento. Apretó suavemente y ella mordió su labio aguantando un pequeño gemido.

La dejo ir y le dio una fuerte nalgada que resonó en la habitación. Ella puso su mano en su trasero y lo masajeo suavemente. Lo miro sobre su hombro y él le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa pícara. "No finjas preciosa, te encanto." Cuando ella estaba a punto de contestar, dos pequeños monitos entraron corriendo al lugar. "¡Clove, Clove!" Daniel hizo que ella se inclinara hacia él y susurro en su oído. "Me gusta Maddie" Clove rio suavemente y rodo sus ojo. "Felicidades" Le dijo y se incorporó. Cato levanto a Maddie por su brazo y de un jalón hizo que ella se sentara en sus hombros. "¿Catito, me podrías llevar a la cocina?" Pregunto la niña. ¿Catito? Se preguntó Clove y se le quedo mirando a Cato.

Maddie coloco sus manos en la frente de Cato y el asintió. "Pero no me digas Catito" Él le sonrió a su hermana y camino hacia la cocina, cuidando que ella no se golpeara la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

Daniel siguió a Cato hacia la cocina. El mayor no podía quitar sus ojos del pequeño niño que tenía su vista plantada en su pequeña hermana (de Catito). Cato aclaro su garganta, captando la atención de Daniel. Él no iba a negar que tremendo hombre fuera un poco intimidante. "¿Algún problema?" Cato levanto la vista hacia Clove y el meneo su cabeza. "Ninguno, preciosa." Contestó. Daniel frunció el ceño y toco dos veces la cadera de Cato, que era hasta donde el alcanzaba. "Mi hermana, mi preciosa" Dijo Daniel y cruzo sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho. "Ahora resulta…" Cato rodo sus ojos.

Clove le dio un beso a Daniel en la frente y apunto el cuarto en el que estaban originalmente. "¿Qué te parece si tú y Maddie van al cuarto?" Daniel asintió y tomo la mano de Maddie, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y la dirigió hacia el cuarto. "¿Tienes algún problema con mi hermano?" Clove le pregunto a Cato y se inclinó hacia el lavabo. "Ninguno…Pero al parecer él tiene uno conmigo" Cato dio tres pasos y quedo a centímetros de la cara de Clove. "¿Un niño de cinco años me impedirá que haga esto?" Con esa pregunta, él se abalanzó sobre los labios de la chica. Ella, acto previsto por el, trato de alejarse pero él se lo impidió, colocando una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la otra en su cadera.

La empujo hacia una pared y continúo besándola. Empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Clove y la meneo alrededor de la de ella. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido y el rompió el beso, solamente para devorar su cuello con sus labios. Dio besos y mordidas en el cuello de Clove, buscando aquel lugar que de seguro la volvería loca. Clove cerro sus ojos y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de él, impidiéndole despegarse. "Te gusta, preciosa" Él se burló y mordió una parte de su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera aún más fuerte. No iba a perder contra él. El forzó una de sus piernas entre las de ellas y con su rodilla comenzó a dar un masaje sobre ella, sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Clove, como pudo, movió su mano hacia el cinturón de él y lo desabrocho sin mayor problema, empujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones (ya que no estaba usando ropa interior) y se sorprendió al sentir que ya estaba completamente duro.

Bajo sus pantalones con ayuda de él y el colocó su mano en el cuello de Clove, empujándola completamente contra la pared. "Tienes ganas, verdad?" El rio e hizo que ella callera en sus rodillas. "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer". ¿Quién se creía? ¿Dándole órdenes a Clove? Ella lo miro y cerró su boca. "¿Qué?" Le pregunto Cato y la mirada de ella se intensifico. "¿Te ofendiste, preciosa?" Él se volvió a burlar y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Clove, tomo su miembro con su otra mano y lo pego contra la mejilla de esta. "Abre la boquita" Dijo Cato y la miro pícaramente. Clove miro hacia otro lado pero ya que él tenía su mano en su pelo, tenía control total sobre su cabeza. "Abre, Clove" Él le ordeno y empujo la punta de su miembro contra la boca de ella. No le quedo más que abrir.

Cato suspiro cuando se encontraba la mitad de el en la boca de Clove, su amiga con derecho. Empezó a mover la cabeza de ella de atrás para adelante. Ella coloca su mano en la cadera de él y cerro sus ojos, relajando su garganta para que no le produjera un efecto de asco. Él puso la mano que tenía en su miembro en la pared y sostuvo su cuerpo. Empujo con más fuerza en su boca y luego bajo la vista para mirarla. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba cada vez más en su boca. El sonrió de lado y se empujó completamente, haciendo que la frente de ella tocara la parte inferior de su abdomen. Ella tocio y eso le indico a el que era hora de liberar su cabeza. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y una línea de saliva conectaba a su miembro con la boca de la chica. "Hermosa" Le dijo el e hizo que se incorporara. "Date la vuelta" Le ordeno y así hizo ella. Maldita sea, completamente a su merced.

Coloco sus manos contra la pared y el de un tirón bajo sus shorts junto con su ropa interior. Su sueño se hizo realidad, iba a tenerla contra él. Su mano en su seno y el trasero de ella golpeando contra sus caderas. Subió su dedo por la intimidad de ella y esto hizo que ella soltara un gemido. 'Maldita sea, condón' Este pequeño globito estaba arriba, en su cuarto, no se podría hacer realidad, por lo menos no hoy.

Con dos de sus dedos suplanto a su miembro, que obviamente no eran igual de grandes que como el, servían de algo. Empujo sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera dentro de ella mientras su excitación golpeaba contra los glúteos de su amiga con derecho. Los gemidos de ella intoxicaban su cuerpo y hacían cada vez más grandes las ganas de entrar en ella y hacerla suya por la primera vez, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Saco sus dedos de dentro de ella y la tomo del pelo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando sus dedos dentro de su boca. Ella cerro los ojos y rodo su lengua sobre ellos.

Cuando estaban completamente limpios, los saco de su boca e hizo que ella volviera a su posición inicial, hincada frente a él. El coloco su mano en su erección y comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos. "Abre grande" Ordenó y ella obedeció.  
Después de varios movimientos de mano el alcanzo su clímax y con cuatro salpicadas lleno la boca de la chica. Ella cerró la boca y se sintió obligada a tragar el contenido. El sonrió de lado y la ayudo a incorporarse. "Perfecto hermosa, las cosas serán perfectas en un tiempo" El comento, refiriéndose a la experiencia y confianza que ella adquiriría.

La confianza no la necesitaba pero no podía decir lo mismo de la experiencia. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia esto con Clove. 1-Tenian demasiado miedo como para voltearla a ver. 2-Nunca nadie la tocaría.

Cuando ya tenía los pantalones encima, el camino a la sala y espero a que la chica saliera de la cocina. "Daniel, nos vamos" Clove dijo con un tono alto de voz y el niño de ojos marrón oscuro y pelo castaño salió corriendo del cuarto de la pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules. "Adiós, Maddie" Él se despidió con la mano y ella se sonrojo. "Adiós, Dany". Clove y el niño salieron fuera de su casa y dejaron a Cato con su hermana. "¿Dany? Su nombre es Daniel." Cato la volteo a ver con un aire celoso. "No te enojes Catito" El rio y asintió. "Imposible enojarse con una princesa" Él le dio un beso en la frente y la sentó en sus piernas. Los dos comenzaron a ver televisión.

Clove, en el camino a casa, llevaba a Daniel de la mano y el la volteo a ver. "¿Verdad que es linda?" Clove asintió a la pregunta de su hermano. No le estaba poniendo atención, lo único que rodaba su cabeza eran aquellos ojos azules. Tenía que quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. No caería en lo que Karisee dijo. Ella no se enamoraría de él y haría todo lo posible por pelear contra ese sentimiento. Trágicamente, perdería la batalla por primera vez. El hecho de pensar en olvidarse de él simplemente hacia que el volviera a su mente. El junto con aquellos malditos ojos. Ojos, ojos, ojos. Algún día se los sacaría con un cuchillo para no volver a pensar en ellos.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, Clove abrió la puerta para el niño y suspiro. Acababan de llegar de aquella casa enorme, llena de lujos para entrar en esta. Una pequeña casa con una habitación, un baño y una cocina. Nada más. Era todo lo que ella podía tener simplemente trabajando como tributo.

En la mitad de la noche, Cato no podía dormir, no podía quitarse los pensamientos de aquella chica de la cabeza. Clove, al igual que Cato no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y volteo a su derecha, encontrando a Daniel dormido a su lado. Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta y salió del lugar. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Una vez que salió a la calle, choco con lo que le pareció un árbol. No lo era, un árbol no estaría a la mitad de la banqueta. "¿Te perdiste?" Le pregunto Cato y ella rodo sus ojos. "Mejor cállate Ca-…" No pudo terminar la oración por que escucho un fuerte ruido. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y vio una nube de humo elevándose en el cielo. Cato frunció el ceño y agudizo su vista, tratando de ver de dónde provenía. "No…N-No!" Clove grito y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar, que se encontraba ahora en llamas. Cato la siguió con la mirada y después corrió detrás de ella. Ella pateo la puerta y trato de entrar pero él se lo impido antes de que lo hiciera. "¡Daniel!" Clove grito y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cato no pudo asimilar el momento con exactitud. Clove llorando. Casa en llamas. Daniel… ¡Daniel! Clove sigue intentando entrar al lugar pero lo único que consiguió fue que Cato la apartara de ahí.

Cato tomo valor, sabiendo que sacrificaba su vida. Se abalanzó contra la puerta y como pudo entro al lugar. Busco por todas partes, no era una casa grande. Nada grande. Pero había muchas cosas quemándose a su alrededor, él lo que buscaba era al niño y nada más. Empujo una puerta y al parecer ese era el baño. Se giró y vio otra puerta. Puso su peso contra ella y la abrió. Encontrando al niño con su nariz y boca tapadas. Cato tocio y tomo a Daniel del brazo, lo subió hacia los del él y corrió lo más rápido posible fuera del lugar. Daniel estaba completamente aferrado contra Cato, sus uñas las tenía clavadas en el cuello de él.

Clove seguía llorando. Ahora no solamente pidiendo por la salvación de una vida, si no por dos. Cuando vio a Cato salir corriendo del lugar con el niño en sus brazos ella corrió hacia él y se lo arranco de encima pero no sin antes agradecer. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" Era lo único que salía de su boca junto con sollozos mientras apachurraba al niño contra ella. 'No estaba ningún adulto' Pensó Cato. "L-La casa…" Daniel tocio y miro a Clove. "Es lo que menos importa, está bien? Ya encontraremos algún otro lugar" Dijo Clove. Eso llamo la atención del adolescente junto a ella. "No hay problema. Mis padres nunca están en la casa, pueden quedarse ahí el tiempo que lo deseen." Clove alzo la vista hacia Cato y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos azules. Ella asintió débilmente y Cato la tomo del brazo. Los bomberos llegaron al lugar y apagaron el incendio. Pérdida total, desafortunadamente nada había quedado.

Cato la ayudo a caminar lejos de ahí. Lo que menos le importaba a ella era la casa. Total, era una casa abandonada que había encontrado hace poco tiempo. Cato la escolto hacia aquella mansión y abrió la puerta para ella. "Casa de ganadores" Explico Cato. El niño ya había conciliado el sueño en el hombro de su hermana. "Hay cinco habitaciones arriba y tres abajo. Por hoy duerme conmigo, preciosa" Clove no podía contestarle de mala gana esta vez, simplemente asintió. "Sube las escaleras, hacia la izquierda, toma una de mis camisas si deseas y acuéstate en la cama, yo acomodare a tu hermano en una de las habitaciones vacías, al lado de mi cuarto, por si necesita algo, puedas ir rápidamente." Amabilidad de parte de Cato Hadley. Algo nuevo hacia Clove.

El odio se estaba disipando pero ella no quería perder ese sentimiento de competencia hacia él, eso era lo que había hecho que su relación se hiciera tan fuerte y llegara hasta este nivel. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso desapareciera. De cualquier manera. Todo era para ganar la competencia hacia él.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con su cuarto. 'Que desastre' Pensó. Había ropa por todas partes. Pateo un bóxer y unos pantalones que estaban en el piso y se quitó la blusa que tenía puesta. Busco en el closet de él y encontró un cajón lleno de camisas de dormir, tomo una y la extendió sobre la cama.

Cato ya había terminado de hacerse cargo del hermano menor de Clove. El camino hacia su cuarto y vio a la chica quitándose la camisa y moviendo sus manos hacia su espalda para desabrochar el brasiere que tenía puesto. Hasta de que ella terminara. El llego por atrás y lo desabrocho por ella. "Un placer, preciosa" Deslizo el brasiere de los hombros de Clove y antes de que pudiera ponerse la camisa tomo sus senos entre sus manos y los apretó suavemente. "Perfectos" Ella gimió cuando el movió su pulgar sobre su pezón, haciendo que este se levantara. El sonrió de lado y la dejo ponerse la camisa encima. "Descansa, debes de estar cansada." Ella se giró y coloco su mano en el pecho de él. "¿Piensas que nada más por esto dejare que tú, Cato Hadley, tengas todo poder sobre mí?" El sonrió pícaramente y asintió. "Lo menos que podrías hacer, preciosa" Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó sobre la cama. El la rodo hacia un lado y se acostó, pero no sin antes quitarse la camisa y los boxers. Ella subió la ceja y lo miro. "¿Qué? Duermo desnudo" El sonrió y cerro sus ojos.

Ella lo miro, examino su cuerpo y dijo en su cabeza. 'Dios mío. Y es todo mío…' No. Simplemente no había pensado eso.

* * *

bueno, pues ojala y les haya gustado! me da mucho gusto que sigan poniendo sus reviews, enserio no tienen idea. muchisimas gracias. ahora quisiera volver a tener 5 reviws en este capitulo para poder seguir el otro y escribir aun mas padre. dejen sus sugerencias sobre que quieren que pase ;)

**AlyssaSpinet:(chap2) **muchisimas gracias y efectivamente, clove va a dejar loquisimo a cato y ya te daras cuenta de cuando ;) gracias!  
**Tributegirl:(chap2) **aiii hermosa, muchisimas gracias por decirme que te gustan mucho mis clatos!ya te dare tu lemmon, vas a ver!  
**SmilesOn:(chap2)**: pues ahi tienes la respuesta de en que se metio (cap 3) ;) ojala y te haya gustado!  
**Pame-Kentwell: **nada mas haciendo tu opinion valida c: que tengas un bonito dia! y no, claro que no, no lo olvide pero en el ultimo capitulo ya no volvi a tener reviews y digamos que pense 'no pues a nadie le gusta' :'c  
**Catostrophic: **ME DA GUSTOOOOOOOO! nada mas complaciendolos :P ahorita deberia de estar estudiando, ojala y me valla bien mañana


	5. Rasguños, mordidas, sangre

holaaa, pues ya saben que cumplo lo que digo c: tuve mas de 15 reviews y aqui esta el capitulo. algo que muchos habian pedido hace tiempo y espero que lo haya hecho bien. Disfruten!

* * *

_ Ella subió la ceja y lo miro. "¿Qué? Duermo desnudo" Él sonrió y cerro sus ojos. Ella lo miro, examino su cuerpo y dijo en su cabeza. 'Dios mío. Y es todo mío…' No. Simplemente no había pensado eso._

A la mañana siguiente Clove se despertó al sentir algo tocando su espalda. Ella gruño y trato de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo. Por fin se volteo y aun con los ojos cerrados toco aquello que la molestaba. Al momento de tocar sintió algo perfectamente bien conocido por sus manos. Él se giró y se acostó de forma en que su espalda quedaba contra el colchón. Ahí fue cuando ella lo confirmo. Una montaña se forma en la sabana justamente debajo de su cadera. '¿Qué estará pensando?' Clove frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre la cama, nada más para contemplarlo.

Dormía con las manos detrás de su cabeza, sus brazos flexionados hacia arriba. Su abdomen muy bien marcado y una línea de cabellos que conectaban su ombligo hacia un lugar muy interesante (Y levantado). Clove se sentó sobre él, su intimidad en la parte baja del abdomen de él. El abrió los ojos y la volteo a ver. "No era un sueño" Sonrió de lado y ella rodo sus ojos. "Al parecer tu amiguito se levanta antes que tu" El coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella y guiño el ojo. "Lo notaste" Ella rio y asintió. "Imposible no hacerlo."

De un salto, se bajó de él y se estiro. "Tomare un baño" Él se sentó en la cama y bostezo. "Deja la puerta abierta" Se levantó de la cama, desnudo, sin mayor descaro y tomo un poco de agua. 'Que cuerpo…' Ella volvió a pensar y sacudió la cabeza. Se quitó la camisa de él que traía encima y entro al baño solamente en ropa interior (calzones) Él la siguió con la mirada y se mordió el labio. "Y luego porque…" Agarro su miembro con su mano y la movió de atrás para adelante.

El hecho de verlo tocándose la volvió completamente loca. ¿Quién no se volvería loca al ver a un hombre como el masturbándose? Clove abrió la regadera pero luego vio una tina. Perfecto. Esperó hasta que la tina se llenara y luego se sumergió en el agua tibia. Colocó su nuca contra la pared y cerró los ojos. "¿No me invitas?" Preguntó Cato y cerró la puerta del baño. "No" Contestó ella y entreabrió los ojos. "Es mi casa, hago lo que quiero. Ven" Él le ordenó y la hizo girar, la tomo de los hombros por detrás he hizo un pequeño masaje, quitándole el pelo de la espalda. "Dios" Ella suspiro mientras él seguía masajeando. Eso le mandaba pequeños escalofríos. "Te gusta el masaje en los hombros…pero que tal aquí?" El sonrió de lado y bajo su mano hasta las piernas de ella. Hizo un pequeño movimiento circular y ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando sonoramente.

Mientras él seguía masajeando su entrepierna ella cada vez se acercaba más a su clímax. Él se inclinó y mordió el cuello de ella por detrás, lamiendo sobre donde previamente mordió. Ella coloco su mano en la muñeca de él y la apretó con fuerza. "Mi nombre…" El suspiro en su oído. "C-Cato…Cato" Ella gimió y apretó con fuerza para alcanzar su clímax. El la inclino aún más hacia atrás y plato un beso en su boca. "Disfruta del baño"

Cuando el salió del lugar, cerró la puerta suavemente y se colocó unos boxers encima. Camino por el pasillo hasta el final de este y abrió una puerta rosa pálido. "Despierta, princesa" Camino hacia su hermana, que seguía un dormida y se sentó a final de su cama. "Despierta" Abrió una de las cortinas, rosas. "No…" Ella se quejó y se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas. Él rio y la tomo en sus brazos. "Desayuno". Maddie se acurruco en él y cerro sus ojos.

Después del baño Clove recordó que Cato le dijo que su hermano estaría a un lado del cuarto en el que ellos durmieron. Ella abrió la puerta y vio al niño, para su sorpresa, despierto, que jugaba con las sabanas. "Clove…" Se le iluminó el rostro y ella corrió hacia el, abrazándolo fuertemente. "Aquí estoy, Daniel." El asintió y le dio un beso a su Hermana en la frente. "Qué bueno que estés aquí" Clove sonrió y lo miro. "Nunca te dejaría solo…" Daniel le guiño el ojo y sonrió. "Por supuesto que no, me necesitas. Yo soy el que te protege de tipos feos como Cato." Clove rio y asintió. "Exacto. Ven, vamos" Lo tomo de la mano y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose a Cato, en boxers, cocinando algo.

Maddie miro hacia abajo y vio a Daniel. "¡Dany!" Ella exclamo y salto sobre él, haciendo que cayeran al piso. "¡No!" Cato grito y tomo a la niña de encima de Daniel. "No te tienes que caer encima de un niño, Maddie. Nunca más" Clove rodo sus ojos y ayudo a Daniel a levantarse. "La próxima vez que vea a mi hermana sobre ti, te matare" Daniel apunto a Cato y le dedico una de sus miradas. "¿Próxima vez?" Clove pregunto y Daniel asintió. "Hoy en la mañana. Estas advertido" Cato frunció el ceño y se hinco para quedar al nivel de él. "Crees que tú, niñito de cinco años, puedes conmigo?" Daniel sonrió de lado y pateo a Cato en sus genitales. "Si" Cato se hizo bolita y callo de lado. "Por qué siempre ahí…" Dijo con una voz que presentaba tono agudo. Clove le sonrió a Daniel y puso su mano en la cabeza de él. "Ese es mi hermanito. Ven vamos a que sientes. "Hermanito…Demonio querrás decir" Clove volvió a rodar sus ojos y ayudo a Daniel a sentarse en una de las sillas altas.

Clove se cinco al lado de Cato y sonrió. "Un niño de 5 años… ¿Te dejo en ese estado?" Cato tomo a Clove del cuello fuertemente y lo apretó, haciendo que ella tosiera. "Preciosa… No te metas conmigo, sabes todo lo que puedo hacer" Le planto un beso al final de sus labios y ella le sonrió. "Ya veremos quién sabe hacer más" Lo empujo y se incorporó. "Bien princesa y…Cosa…" Dijo Cato apuntando a Daniel. "… Agarren lo que quieran de comer, tengo que arreglar algo con tu hermana." Cato camino fuera del lugar y tomo a Clove del antebrazo. "No tienes nada que vestir" Clove meneo su cabeza y lo miro. "Te comprare lo que quieras pero… Una mejor opción es que camines desnuda por la casa" Clove lo cacheteo justo en la cara y lo tomo del cabello, haciendo que la mirara. "Cómprame algo" Él le sonrió de lado y puso sus manos en la cadera de ella. "Con un pequeñita condición…Hoy serás mía" Clove frunció el ceño y asintió. "Pero _sin globito no hay fiesta_." El rio y el tomo de su barbilla. "No la habría… Ah por cierto, casi lo olvidaba. También vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo quiera. ¿Si? Perfecto. Te veo en mi cuarto cuando regrese de dejar a la princesa y el animal al colegio"

Clove subió hasta su habitación mientras maldecía varias cosas. Ella, El, su virginidad, y que le haría hacer… Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. "No dolerá…El dolor no existe es algo que creamos." Ella asintió y escucho como alguien venia subiendo las escaleras.

Cato abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en su cama. "Bien zorrita, ven para acá" Ella le dedico una mirada de odio y se levantó. "Quiero que… "Pensó un rato y luego él se sentó en la cama. "Te desnudes mientras bailas" Él le sonrió de lado y puso un poco de música para fondo. "No sé cómo hacerlo" Dijo Clove y lo miro. "Para todo hay una primera vez. ¿No?" El levanto las cejas y ella gruño.

Clove movió su mano a la camisa de botones de él que había escogido y movió sus caderas de lado a lado mientras la abotonaba al ritmo de la música. Lentamente. Lo miro de arriba abajo y vio perfectamente como en sus pantalones aparecía un pequeño bulto que crecería. Eso le dio más confianza a ella y mordió su labio. Se dio la vuelta de forma que él lo que veía era su espalda. Se quitó la camisa de encima y la aventó hacia otro lado, procediendo con el brasiere. Luego se inclinó y el contemplo la vista que tenía. 'Perfecta' Él pensó y se inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro.

Ella puso sus dedos en el elástico de su ropa interior y la bajo de poco a poco, haciendo que la impaciencia en el creciera. Cuando por fin se había despojado de todo lo que tenía encima, ella se volteo y camino hacia él. "Date la vuelta…Me gusta mucho atrás" Él la tomo de las caderas y ella lo hizo. Él le dio una nalgada y vio como la marca de su mano se hacía cada vez más roja. Sonrió de lado y la sentó en sus piernas haciendo que ella se moviera de atrás para adelante mientras sus intimidades chocaban, desgraciadamente la de él estaba cubierta. "Dios…Preciosa" El cerro los ojos y suspiro. "Te daré más de lo que quieras después de esto…Promesa" Él se quitó su camisa y después hizo que ella se levantara para quitarse los pantalones junto con sus boxers.

Hizo que ella se sentara en la cama y abrió sus piernas de par en par, moviendo su dedo en movientes circulares sobre su botón lleno de nervios. Clove arqueo su espalda y gimió, cerrando sus ojos. Cuando ella abrió su boca para suspirar el tomo la oportunidad y deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Se besaron. Era una competencia por quien ganaba. Por quien tenía dominio sobre la lengua del otro.

El la siguió besando y deslizo dos dedos en su intimidad. Ella busco, ciegamente, el miembro de él y cuando lo encontró empezó con movimientos de arriba abajo, rápidamente haciendo que el moviera sus dedos aún más adentro en ella. "Ya, no puedo soportarlo más" La dejo tendida en la cama y busco en el cajón hasta encontrar el sobrecito. Lo abrió y lo deslizo en su miembro, haciendo que encajara perfectamente.

La contemplo. Completamente a su merced. No porque él pudiera con ella, solamente por una condición. Se inclinó en medio de las piernas de ella y le dio un beso después de mover su lengua en las paredes de ella. Haciéndola gemir y suspirar. "Cato…Ya" Ella le rogo y él sonrió aún más amplio. "¿Cómo dijiste?" Ella no se había percatado de la situación había empezado a rogarle. "Por favor…Hazlo ya. Fuerte" El acaricio su botón con la punta de su miembro y la provoco, pasando su punta sobre sus labios inferiores. Él también estaba muriendo e ganas por hacerlo y Dios, estaba tan mojada que eso lo volvía loco.

Clove bajo la vista, encontrándolo jugando con su intimidada. "Por favor…" Ella le rogo y de un golpe, el tomo sus caderas y se deslizo dentro de la chica. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Si, se sentía dolor, nada que no pudiera controlar. El tomo aire y se colocó de una manera más cómoda.

Empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante, no tan delicadamente. Tenía que haber rasguños, mordidas, sangre si era posible. Si, sangre. Ella encajo sus uñas en los hombros de él y el gimió cuando ella hizo eso. Se inclinó sobre ella y mordió su cuello, succionando hasta dejar un chupetón completamente rojo. Ella movió sus manos hacia la espalda del e hizo rasguños grandes.

Los dos respiraban demasiado rápido. Clove pego sus labios contra los de él y se besaron tan fuerte que cuando el mordió el labio de ella pudo sentir un sabor de hierro en su boca.

El tomo las pierna de ella y las coloco en sus hombros para ir incluso más adentro. El mordió la pierna de ella mientras la chica gemía lo más alto que podía. Quien diría que Clove Greenleaf iba a ser tan… Ruidosa. "Gime mi nombre, preciosa" Cato le indico a lo que Clove se reusó pero él le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, no tan doloroso, no la iba a maltratar sin su permiso. "Hazlo" La tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

"C-Cato…Oh, Dios, Cato!" Ella grito. Su cara era una cara de 'orgasmo' como muchos lo conocerían. Con el ceño fruncido y ojos suplicantes por mas pasión. El tomo sus piernas de nuevo y las abrió de par en par, flexionándolas sobre ella. Una pierna en cada lado. Ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para mantener sus piernas en posición, no era necesario, en la tenía bien sostenida con sus manos en la parte alta de sus muslos.

Salió completamente de ella pero solamente para entrar con más fuerza. "A-Ah…" El suspiro y repitió el movimiento varias veces. Ella seguía gimiendo. Él sabía que si a Clove no le gustaba, no iba a gemir pero estaba como loca, hasta gritando. "Y-Ya" El salió de la chica y se quitó el condón de encima. La tomo del cabello e hizo que abriera la boca para entrar hasta adentro. Ella movió su mano hacia el botón de nervios y se froto hasta alcanzar su clímax. Minutos después él se corrió en su boca y ella lo trago. "Comiste dulces" Comento la chica mientras el sabor dulce en su boca se disipaba. "Si… Comí un durazno en la mañana…" El chico tiro el condón a la basura y tomo aire profundo. "Apretada…Demasiado apretada" El sonrió y la recostó sobre la cama, cayendo sobre ella. "Y eso es lo mejor que podría pasar" El dio un beso en la boca y mordió su labio, jalándolo con sus dientes hasta hacerla sangrar. "Ahora te compro lo que quieras"

Cuando Cato salió del baño, ya listo para irse a comprar lo que ella quisiera ella lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujo contra la pared. "Escúchame bien… Yo y solamente yo. Si se te ocurre acostarte con alguna otra zorra, los mato a los dos, a ella y…Y a ti" Ella sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Celos" El murmuro y le dio una nalgada. "No te preocupes preciosa, mujeres como tu hay" Ella asintió y camino había la puerta.

Celos, si, eran celos pero los celos simplemente significan una cosa…Y no, no podía estar enamorada de él. Él tampoco podía imaginársela durmiendo con alguien más. Esa mujer era de él, la hizo suya, le pertenecía. Cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, moriría.

* * *

les gusto? ojala y si ;) dejen reviews (si llego a 20 para el proximo cap, no?) para que haga update en menos de una semana y continuar el fanfic. muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, creanme que me hacen muy feliz al momento de leerlos, me motivan. un besoxxxxxxxxx que tengan bonito dia

**Luisiana:** (chap 3) descubriste lo que tenia planeado para uno de los capitulos! maldita sea :P pero bueno aqui esta la primera vez que ellos tienen su cuchiplancheo, igual y el siguiente capitulo los descubren, NADIE SABE ;) que tengas bonito dia xxx  
**Pame-Kentwell: **que bueno que te gusta el bebe, es un lindo 3. el proximo capitulo veras que tan bueno es ;)  
**MafuBaka: **Cato es un Dios del sexo ;) aqui tienes el capitulo 5, ojala y te haya gustado!  
**Clatoooooo: **hare que se asesinen, hermosa!  
**clato love: **muchisimas gracias por tu review, me levanto el animo! n besote  
**ClatoLover: **muchisimas gracias, que tengas bonito dia ;)


	6. Se acabo el juego

aqui taaaaaaaa! ojala y les guste :) viene un poco intenso pero hasta el final. viene una escena en la que clove hace algo con karisee, si la quieren saltar, haganlo, lo hice de una manera en la que no fuera tan necesario ese parrafo c: asi que si lo quieren saltar no influira en nada

* * *

_Celos, si, eran celos pero los celos simplemente significan una cosa…Y no, no podía estar enamorada de él. Él tampoco podía imaginársela durmiendo con alguien más. Esa mujer era de él, la hizo suya, le pertenecía. Cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, moriría._

Ya habían regresado de donde habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban para ella. Ahora tendría un cuarto para ella sola en la casa de Cato pero ella nunca dijo que lo usaría. Tenía planeado estar con el todo el día. Alto… ¿Por qué quisiera ella pasar todo el día con la persona que más odia en el mundo?

Clove le aventó las cosas a Cato y levanto sus cejas. "¿Qué? Llévalas arriba" Cato rio y la tomo de la cola de caballo que tenía, inclinándola hacia atrás. "Todavía que te ofrezco vivir aquí, me tratas como si me controlaras?" El susurro en el oído y ella se lo quitó de encima. "Sí. Soy la invitada. Ahora, adiós…Usare tu alberca" Cato le dio un beso en los labios y luego subió las escaleras. ¿Por dónde empezaría? Era una casa gigante, una mansión. Lo único que había dejado con ella era una bolsa en donde venían todos los trajes de baño que Cato eligió para ella.

Camino por varios minutos y por fin encontró una puerta que la llevara hacia afuera. Diviso un baño y se cambió al bikini, después saco su teléfono y llamo a Karisee. "Ven a casa de Cato, simplemente no me preguntes, ya has estado aquí varias veces por motivos diferentes pero ahora te necesito. Adiós" Colgó sin esperar respuesta de su mejor amiga. Salió del baño con su traje de baño puesto. Eligio el rojo, era un color que le favorecía a su color de piel. Cato la observaba desde la ventana de su habitación. No iba a mentir, si tomo una que otra foto de la chica.

Cato escucho el timbre y se levantó. Corrió hacia abajo y vio a Karisee en la puerta. "¿Hola?" Cato la miro extrañado. "Hola Cato, Clove me dijo que viniera pero una pregunta… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Cato sonrió de lado y tomo a Karisee de la muñeca, haciendo que pasara a la casa. "Digamos que paso la noche aquí y perdió algo más que su casa" Karisee se tapó la boca y rio. "Dios…No lo puedo creer." Cato le guiño el ojo y luego apunto un pasillo. "Tómalo, está en la alberca, de seguro te llamo por eso. Luego las alcanzare, junto con Ben" Karisee se volvió completamente roja y luego corrió por el pasillo hasta dar afuera.

"¡Karisee!" Clove grito y la abrazo fuertemente. "Qué bueno que estas aquí". Karisee la tomo de la muñeca y corrió lejos de la puerta. "Perdiste tu virginidad y no me habías dicho. Mala amiga". Las mejillas de Clove se tornaron de un color rosa pálido y asintió. "Si…Lo hice. Dolió, pero no más de lo que puedo controlar" Karisee se volvió completamente loca y tomo la cara de su amiga entre sus manos. "Lo hiciste con Cato. La persona que más odias en este mundo. Sabes lo que eso significa? Que lo más posible es que te llegue a gustar!" Karisee la acerco más a su rostro. "Karisee, déjame. Mira, no creo que me guste y lo único que quiero es provocarlo más y más hasta que el me ruegue. De nuevo" Le guiño el ojo y apunto con la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de Cato. "Piensa que no lo veo pero… No es bueno ocultándose" Karisee rio y miro a Clove directo a los ojos. "Pienso ayudarte en lo que necesites. Iré a cambiarme" Se alejó de su amiga y camino hacia el baño.

Clove tenía el plan perfectamente estructurado. Lo iba a provocar, hasta que pidiera más. Si, iba a necesitar a su amiga pero para algo un poco inocente. Nada que no hayan hecho en la fiesta pasada.

Cato llamo a Ben y le explico que Karisee estaba en su casa, que era urgente que llegara. Por fin Ben hizo su entrada. Hoy se iba a lucir frente a la chica que le producía 'mariposas en el estómago'. "Esta con Karisee allá afuera ¿Recuerdas lo de la última fiesta? Tenemos que hacer de alguna manera que se repita" Ben le sonrió e lado a Cato y asintió. "Esas mujeres…" Cato camino hacia afuera y las miro, las dos con los pies sumergidos en el agua. "Hermosas" Ben sonrió a lo que Cato contesto con una mirada de odio que le hizo entender que lo que había hecho estaba completamente mal. "Hola" Karisee le guiño el ojo a Ben y miro su torso, bien marcado, no tanto como el de Cato pero algo es algo.

"Tenemos una idea" Clove se levantó de la alberca y camino hacia Cato. "Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Karisee y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre quien tiene mejor técnica cuerpo a cuerpo, ustedes serán los jueces. Siéntense ahí" Cato asintió y obedeció. Ben lo siguió.

Karisee camino hacia Clove y el tomo de la muñeca, colocándose con ella de una forma en la que estuvieran enfrente de los ahora jueces. "Cuando quieras, preciosa" Cato la miro. Karisee movió su pierna detrás de la de Clove y la empujo suavemente para que callera al piso. Y así fue, Clove callo y permaneció acostada. Karisee puso sus pies a los costados de Clove y después se sentó sobre ella. "Voy ganando" Le guiño el ojo a su compañera. Clove coloco sus manos en el tobillo de la rubia y giro, ahora ella se encontraba sobre Karisee, entre sus piernas. "Oh…" Ben abrió los ojos y miro a Cato. "Maldición…" Cato murmuro. "¿Ahora quien va ganando?" Clove tomo las manos de Karisee y las coloco arriba de su cabeza. Karisee enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Clove, haciendo que Clove se inclinara sobre ella. "Sígueme la corriente" Susurró Karisee y Clove frunció el ceño. Karisee se inclinó hacia arriba y mordió el labio de Clove. "Esto no es parte del plan…" Susurro Clove y Karisee le hizo un gesto de 'No, pero funcionara' Clove tomo aire, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no quería que pasara pero sabía que tendría un efecto sobre los chicos que las observaban.

Cato se sentó derecho en la silla y aclaro su garganta. Clove lo miro de reojo o más bien miro el bulto en sus pantalones. Eso le dio coraje para hacer lo siguiente. Coloco sus labios contra los de Karisee y cerro sus ojos. Karisee hizo lo mismo y separo sus labios empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de Clove. "Dios mío" Ben suspiro y no les quitaba la vista de encima, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Clove beso a su mejor amiga, moviendo su lengua contra la de ella. Se separó nada más para que ellos vieran como sus lenguas se tocaban y luego volvieran a besarse. "Zorra maldita" Comento Cato, sabía perfectamente porque lo hacia ella. Lo peor era que tenía un efecto un tanto notorio sobre él. "Llévate a Karisee a tu casa, hazla tuya, has lo que quieras pero déjame asolas con Clove." Ben vivía enfrente de la casa de Cato. Su padre era vencedor de los juegos. Los dos se levantaron.

Clove coloco su mano en el muslo de Karisee y apretó suavemente, haciendo a Karisee gemir lo que los hombres escucharon con claridad. Karisee apretó el pecho de Clove y Cato paso saliva. "¡Ahora!" Le dijo a Ben y el solamente asintió, completamente hipnotizado. "Señoritas" Cato dijo y tomo los brazos de Clove apartándola de Karisee. Clove rio y Karisee hizo lo mismo. Ben levanto a Karisee y acaricio su mejilla. "Ven conmigo, preciosa" Tomo a Karisee entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la casa.

Ahora se encontraban Clove y Cato solos en la casa. "Perra..." Cato suspiro y tomo la mano de Clove, colocándola sobre el bulto en sus pantalones. "Ves lo que ocasionas…Lo peor es que lo disfrutas" Paso su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Clove y ella lo tomo en su boca. "Ven para acá" Cato el tomo del antebrazo y camino dentro de la casa, hacia la cocina, el lugar más cercano. La puso contra la barra de la cocina y le dio una fuerte nalgada. Clove sonrió de lado y mordió su labio inferior. "¡Catito!" Se escuchó una vocecita desde la sala. "Maldita sea" Cato murmuro e hizo que Clove se agachara en el piso. "¿Si, princesa?" Dijo Cato y Maddie entro en la cocina. "Dime desde donde estas" Clove miro a Cato y apretó el bulto en sus pantalones. "¿Por qué estas desnudo?" Daniel entro en la cocina y lo miro. "No estoy d-desnudo" Dijo Cato cuando sintió que la mujer que estaba debajo de él le bajaba los pantalones y lo tomaba en su boca. "¿Entonces?" Daniel frunció el ceño y Cato bajo una mano para enredarla en el cabello de Clove. "No vallas, yo checare" Clove escucho lo que su hermano menor había dicho, lo que significaba que él iba a asomarse detrás de la barra de la cocina para ver que hacia el hombre sin camisa.

Subió rápidamente los pantalones de Cato y simulo buscar algo en el piso. "¡Lo encontré!" Dijo y luego alzo la vista. "Daniel" Su hermano sonrió y camino hacia Clove pero no sin antes fijarse que Cato tenía algo en sus pantalones. "¿Por qué tienes un globo dentro de sus pantalones?" Le pregunto al adolescente y Cato se volvió completamente rojo. "Estaré arriba" y con eso, salió corriendo de la cocina.

Después de ese encuentro tan incómodo, Clove llevo a los niños a jugar a cualquier parte que ellos quisieran. Le dio un tiempo a Cato para que pudiera hacer sus cosas con tranquilidad. Con cosas se refería a sacar lo que tenía dentro. Cuando regresaron a la casa se escuchaban ruidos que venían desde arriba. "Vallan a darse un baño, después los ayudare a dormir" Clove subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Cato. "Cato que paz-…" No pudo terminar la oración. ¿Qué hacia una mujer de cabello naranja sobre **su** Cato? Cato empujo a la chica de sobre él y se sentó en la cama. "Mira Clove, no es lo que piensas…Enserio" Clove mordió su labio con fuerza y les dedico una mirada de odio a los dos. "¿Quién es esta?" Le pregunto la mujer a Cato. "Es…Alguien…" El contesto. ¿Alguien? Lo único que ella era para él era 'alguien' Perfecto.

Clove meneo su cabeza y tomo aire. "Perdón por interrumpir" Cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que había roto parte del marco y bajo las escaleras. "Daniel, nos vamos" El niño la miro extrañado y asintió débilmente. Se despidió su amiga y tomo la mano de Clove. Cato bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y trato de detenerla. "Clove, espera. Escúchame, por favor" Ella lo empujo fuera de su camino y suspiro. "Se acabó el juego" Después alejó de la casa.

Ahora no tenía a donde ir. No iba a estar con Cato. Le dio todo lo que el quiso y de esta forma le agradeció. No había duda, Cato siempre iba a ser el mismo. "Clove…" Daniel se sentó en una banca e hizo que su hermana hiciera lo mismo. "Que tienes, porque estas triste?" Le pregunto su hermanito. Clove meneo la cabeza y volteo al suelo. "Nada…" No lo podía ocultar, Cato le importaba más de lo que ella pensaba. "Dime que tienes…" Daniel le suplico y Clove escondió su cara en sus manos. "No, Clove…" El la abrazo y quito sus manos de los ojos de Clove. "No llores" Le quito unas lágrimas que se iban formado en las esquinas de sus ojos e hizo un puchero. "¿A quién mato?" Le pregunto el niño lo que hizo a ella sonreír. "Hay veces que la gente no es lo que aparenta. Sus sentimientos no son reales y lo único que hacen es mentir… Eso es todo, Daniel. No te tienes que preocupar por mí, enserio" Daniel miro a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Eres mi hermana, eres todo lo que tengo y me importas más que nadie en este mundo" Clove empezó a llorar de nuevo y tomo al niño contra ella. No le dejaba de pasar por la cabeza esa palabra. 'Es…Alguien'. Ella solamente era un alguien para él. Pero no, no lo iba a dejar a así. Por supuesto que no.

Algo cambio dentro de ella, algo hizo que sintiera diferente. "Ven" Tomo a Daniel de la mano y se levantó de la banca. Camino de vuelta a la casa de Cato y saco un cuchillo que tenía en su bota. Vio como Cato platicaba con la chica. Ella le contesto con una cachetada en la mejilla. 'Ha, no sabe lo que le espera' Pensó Clove y sonrió de lado. "Metete a la casa, no preguntes, solo hazlo" Cato se volteo para caminar dentro de la casa y vio como un niñito le pasaba por un lado y cerraba la puerta. "¡Ábreme!" Toco y toco pero Daniel nunca la abrió. "Hola" Dijo Clove por detrás de él, de una forma que hizo que Cato se extrañara por el tono de voz. Era frio, sin emociones. La miro a los ojos y frunció el ceño. "Ven, vamos a arreglar todo" Clove lo miro. Una mirada con sed de sangre.

Cato tomo aire y camino hacia la pequeña niña que sostenía un cuchillo en su mano. "Mira, enserio no es lo que piensas. Si, estaba sobre mí y me beso…No la aparte. Ese es el problema pero Cl-…" Clove coloco su cuchillo sobre los labios de Cato y meneo su cabeza. "Lo que hiciste… Merece algo, Cato. Perfectamente había dicho esta mañana que si te veía con otra la mataría a ella…Y a ti… Cuando hago una promesa…" Se levantó de puntas y suspiro en su oído. "La cumplo…"

* * *

bueeeennooooo, que deberia de hacer? lo mato o no? :P dejenme review para subirlo antes de una semana. son unos hermosos todos ustedes por dejarme tantos reviews y tan bonitos. enserio lo agradezco. 25 para el proximo? :P besos xxxxxxxx

**NuriaHappyClato: **no entendi el review del capitulo 4 :'c que te quieres hacer una cuenta para escribir pero que suba otro capitulo por que digo que tengo un minimo? perdon por no entender nada, es que siempre me confundo con todo :'c explicame, porfa! y muchas gracias por decir que nunca habias leido clatos como los mios 3 reviews como los tuyos me suben el animo demasiado. muchas graicas 3 (por cierto, vi el review en el otro fic y estoy considerando en seguirle, originalmente iba a ser un oneshot. era uno de esos momentos que tienes que sacarlo y no sabes como :P pero igual y si lo continuo)  
**Pame-Kentwell: **tu eres la fiel en esto! siempre me dejas review, te lo agradezco demasiado, enserio. que tengas un bonito dia, besotes! XX  
**clatooo3: ** he aqui el siguiente, ojala y te haya gustado. dejame otro review para saber que quieres que haga con cato c: besos!


	7. Cicatrices

puuuuesss jajaj :P ojala y les guste

* * *

_Cato tomo aire y camino hacia la pequeña niña que sostenía un cuchillo en su mano. "Mira, enserio no es lo que piensas. Si, estaba sobre mí y me beso…No la aparte. Ese es el problema pero Cl-…" Clove coloco su cuchillo sobre los labios de Cato y meneo su cabeza. "Lo que hiciste… Merece algo, Cato. Perfectamente había dicho esta mañana que si te veía con otra la mataría a ella…Y a ti… Cuando hago una promesa…" Se levantó de puntas y suspiro en su oído. "La cumplo…"_

La sangre de él se helo, no podía lastimar a la chica que pues… Sentía algo por ella, dejémoslo así. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y el sonrió. "Podría hacer una excepción…No lo sé" Ella le sonrió dio media vuelta. "Cuida a los niños…Posiblemente regrese. Con las manos limpias…O llenas de sangre." El la miro alejarse de la casa. Se escucharía sádico, completamente fuera de lugar pero… Esa mujer lo volvía completamente loco.

Clove no tenía ninguna información sobre esa mujer pero ella caminaba hacia donde su instinto la guiaba, no iba a ser tan difícil encontrar a una chica con cabello tan singular…Después de que se encontrara con Clove lo seria.

Por fin vio ese cabello moviéndose entre la gente. La siguió hasta su casa. Cuando ella llego Clove rápidamente subió hacia su recamara, escalando desde afuera y se sentó en su cama, esperando a que ella la encontrara. Cuando por fin llego la peli naranja suspiro y paso saliva. "Hola…" Clove sonrió de lado y se levantó de la cama. "No me dio tiempo de presentarme, mi nombre es Clove Greenleaf" La chica dio un paso hacia atrás y Clove hizo un puchero. "Que descortés de tu parte… ¿No te vas a presentar?" Le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara. La tomo del cuello de su blusa y la jalo dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro. "S-Sol… S-Sol Anderson" Ella tartamudeo. El miedo que sentía hacia que la sed de sangre de Clove se hiciera cada vez más difícil de controlar. "Por eso tu horrible pelo naranja…" Sol frunció el ceño y Clove el tomo de cabello, empujándola sobre la cama y sentándose sobre ella con su cuchillo en la mano.

"Es gracioso…Como los animales se cazan entre sí para dar a entender quién es el dominante…" Clove sonrió y Sol se quedó completamente paralizada. "Algunos lo hacen por necesidad…Otros para sobrevivir…Pero hay unos que cazan para dar a entender que le pertenece a quien…" Sol meneo su cabeza y miro a Clove directamente a los ojos. "Por favor..." Clove entrecerró los ojos y gruño. "¿Por favor qué? Tú eras la que estaba de encimosa con mi hombre…Mío ¿Escuchaste?" Sol meneo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar. "Por favor no lo hagas…No me volveré a acercar a el" Clove rio sonoramente y presiono el cuchillo contra su cuello haciendo que este se encajara en su piel. "De eso me encargo yo…" Susurro Clove. "P-Por favor…" Sol le suplico y Clove escupió en su cara antes de levantarse. "Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él me hare cargo de cortarte la cabeza. Estas advertida" Después, se macho.

Camino de vuelta a la casa de Cato. Su sangre ardía, tenía que vengarse de alguna manera u otra. Con ella ya lo hizo, un buen susto y una bonita cicatriz en su cuello para que le recordara día con día que no se debía de acercar a su propiedad.

Cato vio como Clove se acercaba a la casa y tomo aire, preparándose para el dolor por el que pasaría. Clove abrió la puerta de una patada y giro su cabeza hacia Cato. "Tu amiguita es buena rogando. Persuasiva…" Clove asintió y limpio la sangre que tenía en su cuchillo. Cato miro como la sangre del cuchillo manchaba la blusa de ella y levanto la ceja. "No la asesiné pero una cicatriz no le hace daño a nadie" Clove lo miro con desagrado y camino directo hacia él, colocándolo contra la pared. "A ti no te ira tan bien como a ella" Ella se hinco en el piso y bajo los pantalones de él. "¡No! ¡Eso no, Clove!" Clove rodo sus ojos y bajo los boxers de él un poco. "No te lo cortare, luego con que me divierto?" Tomo el cuchillo por el mango y escribió en su cadera. 'Clove.' Mientras más profunda la herida, más grande la cicatriz.

Se levantó y paso su mano por la sangre que corría, después se metió el dedo a la boca y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Más te vale que no vuelva a pasar o tu muerte será más dolorosa que la de la mujer con la que te revolcaste." Cato asintió y miro hacia abajo, viendo como la sangre corría por su herida. "Clove…Espera" Cato se subió el bóxer con un poco de dolor e hizo que ella se diera media vuelta. "Mira… Es que no sé cómo decírtelo" Clove puso su dedo índice en los labios de el para indicarle que debía hacer silencio. "No. No me interesa" Ella meneo la cabeza y el quito su dedo de sus labios. "Enserio tengo sentimientos hacia ti" Clove rio sonoramente y se burló de él. "¿Lo haces? ¡Qué bien lo demuestras, Cato! Mereces que alguien te de un premio" Ella le aplaudió y él solamente paso saliva. "¿Ves alguna cicatriz sobre mí?" El miro el cuerpo de la niña de abajo hacia arriba y contesto. "No. No tienes ninguna." Clove levanto una ceja y asintió. "Lo hago. No me importa que me digas cursi, que me digas exagerada por que tus opiniones me vienen valiendo pero… Tengo dos cicatrices y muy notorias. Una en el corazón y otra en mi cerebro. Una de ellas me hace recordar que la confianza no existe que a la única persona que le deberías tener completa confianza es a ti mismo y hay veces en la que nosotros mismos nos traicionamos. Mientras la otra me dice que lo que alguna vez llegue a confundir con amor no era más que simple odio y desprecio hacia una persona que tengo enfrente de mí. Si, son emociones completamente diferentes. Pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que amor ti…Nunca sentiría" Ella lo miro y no dijo otra palabra.

Cato sintió una punzada en su pecho pero… ¿Por qué? La voz de ella diciendo 'Amor por ti nunca sentiría' Quedo atascada y creaba un ciclo. Ciclo que hacía que diera vueltas por su cabeza y no lo dejara olvidarla. "¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?" Cato le pregunto y ella alzo sus cejas. "¿Todavía lo preguntas?" El asintió y la tomo de los hombros. "Si, todavía lo pregunto. Sé que estuvo mal pero tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación que nos impida ver a alguien más. No, no siento nada por Sol y nunca lo hare…De hecho, nunca había sentido nada por nadie, yo lo único que hacía era traer una chica a mi casa y a la mañana siguiente no volvíamos a hablar. Eso era rutina Clove pero contigo es diferente, escúchame" Ella lo siguió mirando, no iba a confiar de nuevo en él. No para volver a ser traicionada de la manera que lo hizo. "Perdóname…Te lo ruego" Cato la miro con ojos suplicantes y la tomo de las manos. "Por favor…Perdóname" ¿Suplicando? Clove asintió y Cato se hinco en frente de ella. "No volverá a pasar y esa es una promesa. Si no, te dejo hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Asesinarme de la manera que te plazca" Ella sonrió de lado para sí misma y bajo la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. "De la manera que me plazca…Hecho, estas perdonado"

Él se levantó del piso y enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clove. "Nunca dije que podrías tocarme" Clove se apartó de él y subió las escaleras. "Ahora…A recuperar la confianza de una asesina." Bajo la vista hacia sus pantalones que tenían una mancha roja que seguía haciéndose cada vez más grande. Camino hacia el baño que le quedaba más cerca y bajo sus pantalones, junto con sus boxers. "Hermosa cicatriz..." Dijo después de limpiar la herida con una toalla que ahora había adquirido un color rojo brillante. "No cabe duda que cada persona tiene algún tipo de cicatriz en su cuerpo… "Cato sonrió hacia el espejo y luego salió del cuarto de baño.

Bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano donde tenía un cuarto para entrenar en su tiempo libre. Era una vida rutinaria. Entrenamiento-Descanso-Entrenamiento-Descanso-Dorm ir. Siempre era así y no podía tener ningún cambio. De vez en cuando le era permitido. Sus padres iban a volver al distrito en poco tiempo y él no sabía que diría acerca de Clove. Si, tenía permitido tener novias pero él nunca creyó que su novia sería un tributo. ¿Cómo haría ahora? Su padre lo asesinaría y bueno…Digamos que Clove no era su novia pero el sentía algo por ella. No tenía claro que era pero ella había hecho una marca en su vida. Una cicatriz en su corazón, por así decirlo.

Daniel había estado buscando alrededor de la casa algún lugar en el que pudiera divertirse, lugar que no fuera el cuarto de juegos. Bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano y se encontró a Cato con su espada. En la movía hacia los lados y como ya había visto a su hermana entrenar y se acercaba a ella. El así lo hizo. Se acercó hacia Cato pero accidentalmente Cato hizo un corte en el brazo de Daniel, haciendo que Daniel llorara y comenzara a gritar. "¡No!" Cato grito y se alarmo. ¿Qué haría con el niño? Lo levanto y corrió hacia el baño que estaba en el sótano. "No llores, cállate por favor…" Daniel siguió llorando mientras sostenía su brazo que sangraba. "Por favor niño…" Cato tomo un papel de baño y presiono el rollo completo en su brazo, haciendo que parara la sangre. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!?" Cato le pregunto exaltado y Daniel lo miro con odio. "Debiste de haberte fijado. Tu culpa" Cato gruño y siguió presionando hacia el brazo del niño.

Cuando Daniel termino de llorar fue cuando comenzó a hablar. "Clove lloraba esta mañana, quiero saber por qué. Te estoy exigiendo una explicación." Cato frunció el ceño y miro al niño que estaba sentado en el lavamanos. "Bueno…Nose" Cato contesto y Daniel lo siguió mirando. "Si Clove vuelve a llorar…Algo te pasara, estas advertido." Cato rodo sus ojos y ayudo al niño a bajarse del lavamanos. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Daniel asintió y Cato se inclinó hacia su oído susurrándole algo, lo que dejo al niño pensando. "Está bien" El asintió y camino fuera del baño, subiendo las escaleras.

"¡Hola!" Clove escucho una voz y volteo hacia los lados pero no vio a nadie, luego bajo la vista y vio unos intensos ojos azules mirándola. "Hola" Ella contestó. La niña alzo los brazos y Clove la levanto. "¿Te gusta Catito?" Pregunto la pequeñita y Clove se puso completamente roja, meneando la cabeza. "Lo veo en tus ojos" Maddie sonrió y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Clove. "No me gusta… No juego a cosas de niños como que me guste alguien más." Maddie levanto la vista y hablo. "Entonces no tienes corazón". Clove asintió y suspiro. "Algo así".

Cato llamo a Daniel y lo detuvo a mitad de la escalera. "Niño, quiero proponerte algo" Captando la atención de Daniel y haciendo que el volteara, Cato siguió hablando. "Ayúdame con tu hermana. Primero que nada… Vas a subir con ella, no ahora, más tarde y le enseñaras la cortada en tu bracito, le dirás que yo lo hice y es seguro que ella se volverá loca." Daniel asintio. "En ese momento es cuando hare lo que tú me dejaste hacer y pues… Veremos cómo reacciona." Daniel tomo a Cato de los mechones de pelo que caían en su frente y levanto las cejas. "No se te ocurra lastimarte, sabes lo que pasara, es doloroso" Cato hizo que el niño lo soltara y asintió. "Por mientras, estarás conmigo…Sé que no nos soportamos pero no puedo permitir que Clove vea la cortada"

Maddie apunto el refrigerador y Clove camino hacia él. "¿Por qué dices que…Lo ves en mis ojos?" Clove le pregunto a lo que la niña contesto con una sonrisa. "Porque cada que los veo se dedican miradas" Clove asintió, pensando que la niña se refería a miradas de odio pero no sabía que para los ojos de los demás podrían parecer algo diferentes o tal vez era otro sentimiento que ella confundía con odio. No tenía idea.  
Parte uno, resuelta. Confundir a Clove sobre sus sentimientos.  
"Ven, vamos arriba. Quiero jugar a la familia" Maddie aplaudió y Clove subió las escaleras con la niña en sus brazos.

"Bien…Acompáñame aquí" Cato camino hacia su cuarto y tomo aire. "Tienes dieciséis años, no puedes estar nervioso" Daniel rodo sus ojos y se burló de Cato que no dejaba de dar vueltas en el cuarto. "Tu hermana es muy capaz de matarme hoy y tú no quieres que este nervioso?" Cato gruño. "No" Daniel sonrió de lado y se acostó en la cama de Cato, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando su bracito toco la colcha. "Cállate, niño estúpido…" Daniel levanto sus cejas y miro a Cato. "¿Lo dices enserio?" Los ojos de Cato se abrieron y el meneo la cabeza. "¡Daniel!" Maddie grito desde el otro cuarto. "Momento de actuar" Cato empujo al niño fuera de su cuarto pero antes de eso el apretó su brazo, en donde tenía la herida, para hacerlo llorar.

Efectivamente, Daniel lloro y corrió hacia el cuarto, abriendo la puerta. Cuando Clove vio a su hermano entrar al cuarto ella se levantó y corrió hacia él. "¿Qué paso?" Le pregunto alarmada y quito la mano de Daniel de su brazo. "C-Cato" A Clove le ardió la sangre y apunto a Maddie. "Quédate ahí". Salió corriendo del cuarto y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Cato.

Lo iba a asesinar, esta vez si iba a cortar su cuello. ¿Quién se creía haciéndole eso a su hermano? Clove se preguntó a ella misma y después abrió la puerta. "Maldito bastar-…C-Cato..." Clove quedo sin palabras.

* * *

entonces diganme, que le deberia de dar cato a clove o mas bien. que le espera a clove detras de la puerta de Cato? alguna sugerencia, toda seran tomadas en cuenta y las fucionareeee! muchas gracias por sus reviews, siemepre me suben el animo. 35 para el proximo :P y si se puede mas, por que no? nunca habia tenido tantos reviews en un fic. en sorpreass que da la vida tengo como 32 review y son 28 capitulos (creo.) ESTOY EMOCIONADA! que tengan bonito dia, besos! :*:*:*

**Lousiana: **muchisimas gracias por tu review! un besotee! Y GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ES PERFECTO! askldjfaklsjdf  
**Pame-Kentwell: **pues... igual y algun dia lo matare ;) pero hoy no es ese dia y muchas gracias por decir que mis clatos te gustan. que tengas bonito dia!  
**Catostrophic: **no lo mateee! tranquilas todas! orden en la sala porfavor! ajajajaj todas me odiaron por pensar que lo mataria :P  
**LouClato: ** que belleza! que te creaste una cuenta para comentarme 3 tuve que dejarlo vivir pero le deje una marquita jajaa  
**MafuBaka:** holaaaaaaaa! tu eres nueva comentando :P la relacion de Karisee y Ben vendria siendo de 'te quiero pero me da pena decirte. *blush*' me entiendes? como te penita. si ombeee, tambien follamigos jajajajaj  
**NuriaHappyClato: **nombre ni de que te preocupas, y sobre el otro fic, claro que te lo traduzco :) y shi, seguire con sorpresas que da la vida:)


	8. Confesiones

pues, lo siento mucho pero hoy no estaba tan inspirada, ni ayer :'c no se que me pasa pero pues ojala y lo disfruten!

* * *

Lo_ iba a asesinar, esta vez si iba a cortar su cuello. ¿Quién se creía haciéndole eso a su hermano? Clove se preguntó a ella misma y después abrió la puerta. "Maldito bastar-…C-Cato..." Clove quedo sin palabras._

Paso la yema de sus dedos sobre la hoja filosa. Era, sin dudas, el cuchillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Podría jurar la hoja era de un material especial, algo que el había conseguido solamente para ella. "Hoja de plata… Mortal… Se desliza dentro de ti sin mayor problema" La ultima oración la dijo con un aire de sensualidad que hizo que ella se derritiera por dentro. Pero no, no podía amarlo, simplemente no podía.

El agarro el objeto cortante en sus manos y lo puso en medio de los dos, se acercó un poco hacia ella, haciendo que la punta del cuchillo se encajara suavemente en su pecho. "Esto está en medio de nosotros… Mientras uno más se acerca" Dio un paso hacia enfrente haciendo que se encajara un poco más. "Más se lastima…" Ella lo miro, mordiéndose el labio. "Desafortunadamente...Ese soy yo" Ella bajo su vista hacia el pecho descubierto de él y vio como una línea de sangre marcaba la línea entre sus pectorales. Sería perfecto quitar esa sangre con su lengua… Pero no, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Pecho tan perfecto, marcado hasta donde no quería; por así decirlo.

"Pero…El hecho de amar el dolor hace que yo siga y siga…" Se acercó más hacia ella y puso su mano en la nuca de Clove. "Hasta alcanzar lo que quiero" Puso sus labios sobre los de ella y después se apartó, quitando el cuchillo de su pecho y haciendo que más sangre corriera. Ignoro su sangre y se concentró en ella. Le enseño la parte de atrás del cuchillo. "Tiene tus iniciales, algo que dejara en claro que solamente es tuyo, así como yo…"El apunto su cadera. Clove sonrió para sí misma. Tenía al hombre que se podría considerar 'El más deseado del distrito dos' a sus pies y solo para ella.

"Algo más" Cato coloco el cuchillo en su estuche y lo puso en una mesita cerca de ellos. Saco un collar de su bolsillo y se lo mostro. Probablemente el collar más hermoso que ella haya visto. Si, era simple pero costoso. Para Cato eso no podría ser ningún problema.

Clove miro el collar con atención, examinándolo. Una cadena, delicada, color oro con un dije que colgaba de ella. Un dije en forma de cuchillo, diamantes formaban el contorno de este. Clove tenía cierta obsesión con esas preciosas armas, le habían salvado la vida ya en varias ocasiones. Aparte de obsesión, aprecio. Cato camino detrás de la chica e hizo que ella se quitara el pelo de su cuello. Puso el collar en posición y ella lo pudo contemplar. Al reveso de este tenía algo grabado que decía 'De Cato'.

"¿Te gusta?" El chico susurro en su oído y siguió sonriendo al ver la cara de asombro que ella tenía. "Esto es…" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Clove. No tenía palabras, nunca nadie le había dado algo como este en toda su vida. En ese momento supo que, efectivamente, ella era algo importante para él. "No te preocupes preciosa, lo vales…Eso y mucho más" Enredo sus brazos sobre la pequeña cintura de Clove. "¿Por qué yo y si hay muchas más?" Le pregunto Clove y coloco sus manos sobre las de Cato. "Por la simple razón que tú no eres como las demás… Que tú eres algo más importante para mí de lo que alguien más podría ser." Cato confeso sin saber bien lo que había dicho, solamente su cerebro dio la orden y el la siguió. ¿O fue su corazón? No importa quien haya sido, seguramente tendría un cambio en ella y así fue.

Clove se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "El cuchillo es hermoso y el collar…" En la silesio con un beso. Ya, suficiente de palabras. Acciones. Su cuerpo pedía por acciones. "Te amo" Cato susurro contra los labios de Clove y esta abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Escucho bien? _¿Te amo? _No, imposible. Su mente la hacía pensar eso, no podía ser verdad. Cato la empujo sobre la cama y cayó encima de ella, besándola apasionadamente. Por fin había dicho lo que tenía guardado. Ahora estaba seguro que había caído a un nivel de debilidad…El hecho de haber dicho que la amaba lo hacía débil pero a quien mierda le importaba? Dudaba que ella lo pensara así.

Cato deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Clove y la lucha comenzó. La lucha por bien quien dominaba a quien. Clove enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y paso sus dedos entre su pelo, jalándolo contra ella y haciendo que el beso se volviera aún más profundo.

Cato empezó a respirar rápidamente. El abrió las piernas de Clove de par en par y se colocó dentro de ella, moliendo la parte de enfrente contra Clove para hacerla saber lo excitado que estaba. Clove gimió contra los labios de Cato e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Cato tomo la oportunidad y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, besos lentos pero deliciosos y fuertes. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas para el día siguiente.

Cato deslizo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Clove hasta llegar al borde de su brasiere y pasar sus dedos para debajo de las varillas y empezar a jugar con el ya excitado pezón de ella. "A-Ah…" Clove gimió y Cato quito la blusa que ella tenía puesta junto con su brasiere para empezar con la verdadera acción. Se inclinó hacia la chica y tomo uno de los pezones entre su boca mientras masajeaba su seno derecho. Clove gimió un poco más alto indicándole a él que podía continuar.

Cato era demasiado bueno en esto, de seguro tenia experiencia, pensó Clove. Ella no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer más que lo que él ya le había enseñado. Pero si funcionaba con él era algo bueno puesto que él era al que ella complacería por un buen rato.  
Clove bajo su mano por el abdomen del hasta llegar sus pantalones, los cuales desabotono y ayudo a quitar.

Una vez que los pantalones de él estaban en sus tobillos. Ella apretó el bulto que se encontraba dentro los boxers de Cato. Estaba demasiado excitado como para ser realidad. Cato empezó a dar un pequeño masaje en el botón de nervios de Clove, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda e inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás. No lo podía suportar más, la tenía que hacer suya ahora mismo, no importaba nada más, solamente Clove y el.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por tomar un condón de la mesita que tenía al lado, estaba demasiado desesperado. Le quito los pantalones a ella junto con su ropa interior y empujo tres de sus dedos adentro de Clove para entretenerla mientras se quitaba los boxers. Clove gimió y mordió su labio fuertemente. Después el saco sus dedos de Clove y los empujo dentro de la boca de ella para que los limpiara. Tomo las piernas de ella y las coloco alrededor de su cintura. Cato tomo su miembro e hizo un poco de fricción contra el botón rosa de su compañera. Los dos gimieron y luego Cato se deslizo dentro de Clove mandando impulsos nerviosos bajo su espina dorsal lo que le dio la orden a el de comenzar a mover su caderas de atrás hacia adelante dentro de la adolescente.

Clove encajo sus uñas en la espalda de Cato he hizo aún más cicatrices de las que ya había. "Te amo…" Cato volvió a susurrar en el oído de Clove y ella gimió incluso más alta. Estaba completamente loca por ese hombre pero ¿De verdad lo amaba? No lo sabía, primero tenía que estar segura de sus sentimientos.

Después de más movimientos, posiciones, mordidas, rasguños y de más. Cato se vino dentro de Clove y después salió de ella, observado como la sustancia tibia que el depósito dentro de la chica hacia su camino hacia el colchón de él. Digamos que…Escurría. Cato sonrió para sí mismo hay luego algo vino a su mente. 'Mierda…' El peso y decidió dejarse el pensamiento para el mismo. Ella se veía muy concentrada en su mundo de orgasmos.

Daniel abrió la puerta de par en par y grito. "¡Los cachamo-…." Se quedó sin palabras al ver a su hermana desnuda en la cama y el desnudo también pero levantado. Los ojos de Cato se abrieron de par en par y tapo su miembro que estaba empezando a bajarse. Clove se levantó de la cama y vio la carita de los niños. Daniel tenía cara de confusión mientras Maddie tenía cara de asco. "Catito… ¿Por qué no cubres tu _yuyo_?" Clove miro a Cato mientras se cubría con las sabanas de la cama. Ahora tendrían que inventarles algo a los niños. "¿Clove?" Daniel le pregunto a su hermana y ella se volvió completamente roja. "¿S-Si?" Cato corrió hacia la puerta y la pateó para cerrarla. "Dios…" Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Clove comenzó a reír sonoramente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? En algún momento ellos se enterarían de para qué sirve el _yuyu _y la _yiyi. _"¿Cómo le explicare a mi hermana sobre mi…Cosa?" Clove siguió riendo y levanto sus hombros. "Mi padres llegan en unos días y les preguntara... Me asesinaran…Ya una vez me encontró masturbándome. Desde ese día… No la dejan entrar en mi cuarto sin tocar antes" Cato confeso. Clove se levantó de la cama y camino había el, aun enredada en la sabana. "Iré a mi cuarto, necesito tomar una ducha" Clove abrió la puerta y miro de lado a lado para verificar que no había ningún duendecito corriendo por ahí.

Cato levanto el teléfono tan pronto y comenzó a sonar. "¿Bueno?" Cato pregunto y su madre contesto emocionada. "¡Mi niño!" Ella grito y se podía escuchar desde lejos a alguien gruñir. "Mujer…Se menos escandalosa" Ella solo rio y volvió a hablar. "Estamos casi llegando mi amor, me muero de ganas por verlos" Cato rodo sus ojos y asintió. "Está bien. Por cierto, una amiga mía vivirá en la casa de al lado. La tuya de cuando ganaste en los juegos. Se quemó su casa y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella" La mujer asintió y sonrió. "No te preocupes mi bebe, ella puede quedarse ahí" Cato suspiro y gruño. "No soy un bebe" Con eso, colgó el teléfono.

Clove seguía disfrutando de la ducha cuando Cato entre en el baño. "Preciosa, que te parece una casa para ti sola? Mis padres llegaran en poco tiempo y tengo dos casas, la que está al lado será completamente tuya. No me importa si quieres o no. Iré empacando tus cosas" Y cerró la puerta. ¿Casa para ella sola? Sí que la quería…Le dio un cuchillo, collar y una casa… Clove pensó y camino fuera de la regadera, enredando una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Gracias" Clove le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera. Cato sonrió de lado y le guiño el ojo. "Tenemos que apurarnos preciosa, mi madre enloquece cada que conoce a alguien nuevo" Clove rio y asintió. Se cambió de ropa y agarro una pequeña maletita. "¡Daniel!" Clove grito a tope de pulmón y el niño salió corriendo de su cuarto, ya con su mochila en la espalda. "Estaré en la otra casa si me necesitas" Clove le guiño el ojo a Cato y bajo las escaleras. "Tentador" Cato suspiro y acompaño a la mujer con su hermano a la puerta. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Maddie repitió y corrió hacia Daniel, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del niño. "Te quiero" Le dijo la niña y Cato le dedico una mirada de odio a Daniel. Daniel sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. "Ya, mucho aprecio" Cato agarro el brazo de la niña y la alejo de Daniel. El niño solamente le devolvió la mirada a Cato. "Daniel, vamos" Clove tomo la manita de su hermano y se dirigió a la casa de al lado.

Minutos después los padres de Cato volvieron a la casa y Maddie corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola fuertemente. "¡Mami!" Grito la pequeñita y su madre la sostuvieron contra ella. "Hola bebes" La madre de Cato le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego a su hija. "Hijo" Dijo su padre y Cato asintió. "Dime, como te ha ido" Cato sonrió de lado y su padre interpreto la sonrisa. "Estoy orgulloso" Cato asintió y sintió como su padre le daba golpes en la espalda. "Debes de estar" Después entraron a la casa.

Clove examino la casa, grande, demasiado grande. No era tan enorme como el otro pero estaban parecidas. Que suerte tenia Cato de que sus dos padres fueran ganadores; en cambio ella, ni siquiera volvió a saber algo de sus padres. Siempre se había pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Daniel nunca le preguntaba sobre eso porque él era muy pequeño cuando sus padres los dejaron. Ellos nada más desaparecieron, una noche. Al otro día, ya no volverían a saber nada de su paradero.

Clove decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y dejo que Daniel corriera alrededor de la casa. 'Gracias, Cato' Ella pensaba y sonreía para sí misma. Subió las escaleras y encontró un cuarto que daba justo hacia la ventana de Cato. Abrió la puerta hacia el balcón y se inclinó en el barandal. Cato abrió su ventana y la mira. "Preciosa" Clove sonrió de lado y rodo sus ojos. "Cállate Hadley" Cerro la ventana y se aventó en la cama, agarrando el collar entre sus manos y jugando con él. "¿Sé que…Si siento algo por el?" Clove pensó en voz alta y dio vueltas en cama, como una niña cuando le regalan una nueva muñeca.

"¡Maldito, te amo!" Ella grito lo suficientemente alto. El perfectamente escucho y sonrió de lado. "¿Quién no me ama?" Después, cerró la ventana.

* * *

si, talvez fue aburrido :'c lo siento mucho. seria mucho pedir 42 reviews para el proximo capitulo? esta bien no, como con los otros capitulos. es que son los que me motivan a seguir. pues muchas gracias por sus reviews, como sempre agradeciendoles por dejarme bonitos comentarios! que tengan un muy bonito dia xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meybell:** i had to, you know i love that and don't you dare saying that you don't ;) and thank you so much for appreciate my writing, so is your bby!  
**Pame-Kentwell: **hijaaa de tuu jajajajaj lo querias desnudo! algun dia matare a sol, no te preocupes! xxxx que tengas bonito dia°  
**Catostrophic: ** he aqui el capitulo c: JAJAJAJ como que le pida matrimonio ahorita! y dime que piensas; bebe o no?  
**LouClato: **nada de que temer, no te preocupes ;) un pequeño regalito. ya les dije que si matare a sol :P algun dia  
**NuriaHappyClato: ** no hay ningun problema, solamente quiero hacerlos felices c: y shi, ya me inventare alo para sorpresas que da la vida!  
**Eli Everdeen:** pues que mas puedo pedir? muchisimas gracias!y claro que si, ya te actualiza ;)  
**AlyssaSpinett: ** afirmativo capitan, CLove era virgen jajajaja besitos :*


	9. Algo de esperarse

TRANQUILAS! lo del bebe fue solamente para asustarlas, obviamente no la dejaria si es posible que los dos val-...ops, casi se me sale decirles ;) leanlo y vera_n_

* * *

"¡Maldito,_ te amo!" Ella grito lo suficientemente alto. El perfectamente escucho y sonrió de lado. "¿Quién no me ama?" Después, cerró la ventana._

Clove se levantó de su cama y empezó a saltar. ¿Qué la hacía tan feliz? Termino de saltar y recogió del piso la bolsa en la que había empacado todo lo de antes. Lo primero en salir fue el cuchillo que Cato le había obsequiado. Abrió el estuche en el que estaba guardado y se le quedo mirando. "Plata…" Susurro y tomo el cuchillo del mango. Se lo acerco a los ojos y sus ojos lo recorrieron. Paso la yema de su dedo sobre el filo del cuchillo y este inmediatamente la cortó pero ella no sintió ningún tipo de dolor. Una pequeña gota de sangre rodo por el cuchillo y ella sonrió de lado antes de aventarlo hacia la pared para que este diera perfectamente en donde ella había enfocado su vista.

Clove quito el cuchillo de la pared y lamio la gota de sangre que había en este, después lo volvió a guardar. Se recortó de nuevo en la cama y suspiro sonoramente. "Cato…Cato…Cato" Ella cerro los ojos y sonrió. Que estupidez, pensando en un hombre de esa manera cuando en la que debería de estar enfocada es en la cosecha, que no falta mucho para que llegue. Tan solo tres semanas y no podía evitar el hecho de estar nerviosa, este año le tocaría a los de su generación ofrecerse como voluntarios. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar pero… ¿Qué pasaría si ella y Cato iban juntos a la cosecha? Ella no lo sabía. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? No lo creía pero…Luego se ponía pensar y su respuesta dudaba. Tenía sentimientos hacia Cato, sí, pero… ¿Tanto como para dar su vida? Ya no quiso pensar más, tomo aire y rápidamente callo en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y para su sorpresa vio a alguien sentado en una silla frente a ella. "¿Cato?" Ella pregunto y bostezo. "Posiblemente, preciosa" No necesito abrir sus ojos completamente como para verificar que era él. "Hoy publican las listas sobre quien es candidato de ir a la arena. ¿Lista?" La ayudo a levantarse de la cama y le dio una fuerte nalgada, haciendo que ella chillara. "Me voy levantando Cato, por favor…" Clove hizo un puchero y se estiro. "Si, lista… De alguna manera." Cato sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría. Su padre quería que este año el fuera a la arena. Los padres de Cato tenían la mitad de la responsabilidad sobre los tributos, puesto que por ser ganadores, eso les daba un privilegio y a Cato una ventaja, ya que todos pensaban que 'de tal palo, tal astilla' Pero él no quería ir, no era su mayor deseo. También sería el año de Clove…

Cuando por fin los dos terminaron de alistarse partieron hacia el centro de entrenamiento y una vez que llegaron vieron un mar de gente con los ojos plantados en tres listas. "¡Felicidades!" Varios felicitaron a Clove y otros felicitaron a Cato. Los dos se miraron extrañados. ¿Por qué los felicitaban? Clove corrió hacia las listas y en ese trayecto noqueo a varios chicos que estaban estorbando. No. No puede ser. Volvió a ver las listas y obviamente nada había cambiado.  
1-Cato Hadley  
2-Clove Greenleaf  
3-Harold Johnson  
4-…  
5-…  
¿¡Porque ellos maldita sea!? Clove grito en su cabeza y después miro a Cato sobre su hombro el cual no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Clove salió del lugar a paso rápido mientras sostenía el collar en su puño. Miro al cielo y comenzó a gritar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que hay una buena relación y más que eso?

Cato, por otra parte, se quedó en el centro de entrenamiento, evitando cualquier mirada y persona que venía hacia él. Felicidades. ¿Por qué? Estaría en un 'juego' de muerte con la persona que él amaba, con la única persona que había creado un vínculo verdadero y la única persona que a él le importaba. Estaba completamente abrumado por la situación pero todavía había posibilidades de que no fueran juntos a los juegos. Bien sabían que había mas tributos candidatos a voluntarios, ya más mujeres habían entrado a su categoría pero todos perfectamente tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que si el nombre de un candidato era el escogido nadie más podría ofrecerse. Ahora a esperar que ni Clove ni Cato salieran…

El regreso a su casa después de un día sin muchas emociones. "¡Hijo!" Su madre lo recibió con un abrazo muy fuerte al que el respondió de la misma manera. "Es bueno que estés aquí. ¿Adivina que?" Cato suspiro y levanto su ceja. "¡Estas de candidato!" El hizo una cara de emoción y sorpresa. "¡Enserio?! ¡No tenía idea!" Cato dijo sarcásticamente y luego dejo a su madre por un lado. Camino hacia la mesa y se sentó, colocando sus codos en ella y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. "Es tu momento de brillar, hijo" Su padre se sentó en la cabecera y lo miro. "Lose…" Cato suspiro y luego una tremenda Madison se sentó al lado de él. "Hola, Catito" Maddie sonrió y el trato de devolverle la sonrisa. "Mis papis me dijeron que irías a los juegos…Yo no quiero…Pero confió en que ganaras y regresaras" Era imposible creer que una niña de apenas cuatro años estaba completamente enterada de lo que pasaba en los juegos o mejor llamados: masacre.

¿Qué al Capitolio no le importaba la vida de los ciudadanos de Panem? Por supuesto que no, si los asesinaban por diversión, como les importaría? Sinceramente no tenía caso, era ridículo. "Regresare…" Cato dijo, obviamente si Clove iba a los juegos, el no regresaría, eso lo daba por seguro.

Daniel de alguna manera quería sacar la verdad a Clove, la verdad de el por qué estaba tan apagada ese día. Ella nunca respondió, hizo que el pequeño se diera por vencido. 'Si yo no voy, ira Karisee y ella no está lista' Clove se repetía a sí misma. El amor por Cato significaba el sacrificio de la vida de su mejor amiga. Tenía que hacer de alguna manera que Cato no se ofreciera como voluntario. Karisee no podía morir, no su mejor amiga y menos Cato. Clove estaba 100% preparada para los juegos pero la verdad nunca antes había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que Cato y ella fueran juntos. Antes lo hacía, y creaba maneras de acabar con la vida del chico pero ahora…Ahora ella lo que buscaba era salvarlo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Bueno, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desgraciadamente…No fue para bien.

El más que nadie no quería que la semana de la cosecha llegara, estaba nervioso y no sabía que esperar. Solamente pedía y pedía que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo, que los dos estuvieran bien pero era casi imposible, muchas veces lo que uno quiere no se hace realidad y los sueños no son nada más que simples sueños. No sabían hablado en todo el día, parecería como si los dos se estuvieran haciendo la idea de que ya todo había acabado, sin tomar en cuenta de que posiblemente estas semanas serían las únicas en las que podrían estar juntos y _vivos. _Pero en parte tenían que ir haciéndose la idea de que si los dos iban, solamente uno regresaría. ¿Cómo se podía amar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo? Supongamos que ellos, ya desde antes tenían algún sentimiento nuevo pero tenían miedo de mostrarlo. Mucha gente dice 'Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso' Y eso es cierto.

El día de la cosecha por fin había llegado. ¿Señales de Cato en la vida de Clove? Ninguna. ¿Señales de Clove en la vida de Cato? No. Ella seguía teniendo la esperanza de que estarían bien, se sostenía al collar cada que necesitaba tenerlo cerca, de su calor… Él siempre la veía desde su ventana puesto que ella dejaba la puerta hacia el balcón abierta. La veía vestirse, desvestirse, cantar…Una vez la vio llorar y le partió el corazón el hecho de no estar apoyándola y abrazándola para tratar de consolarla.

Cato abrió su ventana y vio que ella la tenía cerrada, por primera vez en las dos semanas. Suspiro y se adentró en su vestidor. Escogió algo que ponerse y se alisto para el evento más 'importante' de su vida. Clove, por otra parte, tomo un vestido color salmón y unos zapatitos negros que había comprado hace tiempo, algo de lo poco que había quedado de su casa anterior.

Salió de su casa y al momento en el que ella salió, él también lo hizo. Cruzaron sus miradas pero nada más que eso, ella simplemente volvió a fijar su vista en el pavimento frente a ella. Empezó a caminar, sentía la vista de Cato en su nuca por detrás. Escuchaba sus pasos, lentos pero le seguía el ritmo. El no permitía que ella se le perdiera de vista. Cuando por fin llego al lugar de destino, observo como Cato se dirigía para otra parte, a registrarse y hacia el lugar de los niños de su edad y categoría. Mierda. Pensó Clove. 'Ojala y no…'

Todos estaban en posición, esperando el anuncio. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de una de las bocinas. "Guerra…Terrible guerra…" Después de eso Clove no puso atención. No tenía caso, el anuncio estaba completamente grabado en su mente. Lo único que hacía era describir el porqué de 'Los Juegos del Hambre' y para qué. Después, salió un hombre vestido de un dorado que gracias a la luz del sol pudo haber dejado ciegos a varios espectadores. Su cabello era gris con puntas verdes. Nada bien… Lo tenía acomodado de punta hacia un lado y Cato pudo jurar que si alguien se acercaba a él probablemente moriría por cabello encajado en su cerebro. Podría ser un alma letal.

Él caminó estilizada mente hacia el micrófono y lo toco con su dedo. "¿Funciona, si? ¿Probando? ¿Probando?" Suspiro hacia el micrófono y se escuchó la voz de un niño que grito. "¿¡Y a que te supo!?" Mala respuesta, los agentes de la paz lo desaparecieron de inmediato. Después se escuchó como el señor empezaba a hablar muy cerca del micrófono. "¡Distrito dos! ¡Es un honor estar con ustedes en un día tan importante como este!" Aplaudió y continúo. "¡Hoy, es el día en el que se escogerá a una bella dama y a un apuesto caballero para representar al distrito dos en los juegos del hambre!" Cuando pronuncio esa palabra, fuegos artificiales explotaron en una de las columnas. Asco. Era asquearte su acento así como también era asqueroso el hecho de que la muerte de varios jóvenes resultara tan entretenida para ellos.

El tomo aire y sonrió ampliamente. "Hoy será algo muy diferente. Todos los años las damas son las primeras en elegirse pero ahora, ahora será completamente diferente. ¡Primero los caballeros, si!" Corrió a pasa corto hacia la urna en la que se encontraban los nombres de los todos los hombres presentes en el lugar y saco un papelito, después regreso al micrófono. Aclaro su garganta y dijo suavemente. "Austin Cride." Por lo menos no era Cato el que había salido. "¿Voluntarios?" Pregunto el peli-plateado. 'No lo hagas por favor, no' Clove pensaba pero sus pensamientos no servirían de nada. "¡Me ofrezco como tributo!" Cato anuncio y Clove mordió su labio mientras veía como el chico subía hasta el frente y se colocaba al lado del hombre o bestia, lo que fuera. "Cato Hadley" Dijo el secamente. "Un apuesto caballero" Dijo el señor y Cato le dedico una mirada de odio. "Ahora, las damas" Corrió hacia la urna. Los dos, Cato y Clove pedían que el nombre de la chica no saliera.

El hombre tomo aire y suspiro. "Clove Greenleaf" ¡Maldita sea! Los ojos de Cato se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba hacia nada en particular. Clove paso saliva y luego camino hacia el frente, lo más amenazante posible, mientras ocultaba el hecho de estar gritando por dentro.  
Los dos se tomaron de la mano y después se soltaron, para ser escoltados hacia el edificio de justica.

"Mi bebe va a los juegos, ya tengo preparada la sorpresa para cuando regreses" La madre de Cato lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La mirada de Cato no tenía ningún tipo de emoción. Maddie abrazo a su hermano por la pierna y meneo la cabeza. "No quiero que vallas, no quiero que me dejes" Cato se agacho hasta el nivel de su hermana y le dio un beso de despedida, despedida por lo menos para él. "Invita a Daniel a la casa, el estará solo…" Cato le susurro en el oído y Maddie asintió, abrazando a su hermano del cuello y dándole un beso. "Hijo, llego tu momento, estoy seguro de que romperás mi record de muertes" Ha. Como si fuera posible. 11 muertes no eran fáciles de romper y menos si él no tenía mayor interés en hacerlo.

Por otra parte, Daniel fue a ver a Clove, él estaba confundido. ¿Con quién se quedaría ahora? Su hermana era lo único que tenía en esta vida. Al momento de verlo, Clove corrió hacia él y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. "Te queras con Maddie, estarás con ella, pronto regresare a verte" Pero ella no quería volver, _no sin Cato_. Pronto, los agentes de la paz se lo llevaron, lo mismo pasó con la familia de Cato.

Escoltaron a Clove y Cato hacia el tren y lo único que ella podía pensar era. 'Tienes que odiarlo, tienes que odiarlo' Pero era imposible. Los habían dejado solos, solamente para esperar que el mentor llegar. Fue ahí cuando Clove se lento de su asiento e hizo que él se levantara agarrándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra una pared. Le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y después se lanzó hacia él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él le correspondió el beso mientras encajaba sus uñas en la cintura de ella. Después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. "Volverás" Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

:D! jajaaja se moriran o no? quien sabe, uno nunca sabe si puedo cambiar lo que pase al final o no :P que tal si me hacen cambiar con bonitos reviews. 47 o mas reviews si es posible, si no es mucho pedir, como quiera ya saben como lo subire aunque no los tenga. que tengan un bonito dia, besos!

**Meybell**: I WASN'T GOING TO GET HER PREGNANT! IT WAS A SIMPLE QUESTIONS TO SCARE YOU ALL! HAHAH and they dooo! they love each other way too hard. did i use your idea? :P i can't remember you asy it but i'll give you credits. knife idea-clato-borntodie. kisses, dogface i love you :*  
**Pame-Kentwell**: la ama mas que a nada en el mundo asldkfjaskldfalskdjf no la dejare embarazada, no por ahora que la mande a los juegos con Cato /3  
**LouClat**o: desgraciadamente, querida. seria hermoso encontrarse a un hombre dcomo ese dios del sexo, nombre como crees, no la iba a dejar embarazada xxxx  
**Catostrophic**; noooooo! no la iba a dejar embarazadaaa! lo tendra despues, no quiero que se muera un bebe en la arean. que tengas un bonito dia xxxxxxx un beso  
**NuriaHappyClato**: shimmmm! se aman! muchas gracias por tu review, un besote.


	10. Sueños y deseos

bueno mucha gente se enojo por el hecho de la arena asi que este capitulo es todo lemmon para que se contenten :P Y cambie algo par que tambien se sientan mas seguras pero PEROOO **no** se confien.

* * *

_Fue ahí cuando Clove se levantó de su asiento e hizo que él se levantara agarrándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra una pared. Le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y después se lanzó hacia él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él le correspondió el beso mientras encajaba sus uñas en la cintura de ella. Después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. "Volverás" Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo._

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se levantó de donde estaba durmiendo. Volteo a su lado y lo vio, durmiendo. Entonces… ¿Nada paso? Clove se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo más cercano del cuarto de Cato. Se vio en el espejo y efectivamente, era todavía temprano en la mañana. Todo había sido un maldito sueño…

Tenía que hablar con el entrenador, no podía ir a los juegos. Le diría que todavía no estaba completamente preparada o que si seguía entrenando podría ser mejor. Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de esos juegos que provocarían su muerte.

Clove suspiro y eso fue suficiente para levantar a Cato. "Madrugadora…" Susurro y sonrió de lado. "¿Qué pasa preciosa, porque te levantas tan temprano?" Pregunto el ojiazul a la chica que se encontraba enfrente de él. "No tengo tantas ganas de dormir" El sonrió y tomo aire. "Yo estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de todos. Tú, desnuda, sobre mi" Él le guiño el ojo y ella simplemente los rodo. 'Coqueteando'. Clove pensó y rio para sí misma. "¿Puedes hacer mi sueño realidad?" Cato le pregunto a Clove y coloco sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. "Siempre y cuando tus padres no escuchen desde aquí" Clove sonrió. "Estamos a una casa de ellos…Eres bastante gritoncita pero no creo que le den mucha importancia" Cato la miro de arriba abajo. El sonrió, sin duda tenia frio, lo podía notar por su blusa, no llevaba brasiere y eso era suficiente como para delatar a sus pezones que saltaban de la blusa.

"Ven princesa, déjame te ayudo a calentarte" Cato se levantó y la abrazo por detrás, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Dejo pequeños besos en su nuca y mordió suavemente. Clove cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás. "Está bien…" Cato sonrió de lado y dejo que sus manos subieran por debajo de la blusa de ella hasta llegar a la curva que formaban sus pechos. Los rodeo suavemente con su mano y dejo que su palma tocara el excitado pezón, después movió su dedo índice por encima de este, nada más para hacerlo aún más duro. Clove gimió muy suavemente y paso saliva. "C-Cato…Ahora no…" Ella susurro, pero a él obviamente no le importo. ¿Qué tal intentar algo nuevo?

Cato la empujo sobre la cama pero de forma que su estómago quedara en la cama. Se recostó sobre ella con su pecho contra su espalda y su parte de enfrente del pantalón contra la parte trasera del cuerpo de ella. "Cato… ¿Qué haces?" Ella pregunto y soltó un pequeño gemido. "¿No te gustaría?" Él le susurro en el oído y Clove se paralizo completamente. ¿Dolerá más que enfrente? Lo más seguro es que si pero ella podía soportar el dolor… "Posiblemente" Ella susurro y por supuesto que Cato lo tomo como un 'Me encantaría, hazlo ya" Así que él se levantó en la cama y corrió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Clove. Acaricio su espalda por unos momentos, haciendo que Clove se estremeciera. Después bajo sus manos al elástico del short de dormir de la chica y lo bajo hasta sus rodillas.

Sonrió de lado y le dio una fuerte nalgada. "¡Cato!" Clove hizo un puchero y el rio suavemente, después volvió a dar otra nalgada pero en la otra parte de su trasero. Le bajo la ropa interior y sonrió. "¿Puedes ser más perfecta?" Ella rodo los ojos.

Cato la coloco en una forma de que sus caderas estuvieran elevadas. La tomo por la cintura e hizo que se quedara quieta. Bajo su cabeza un poco y corrió su lengua por la entrada superior de Clove, ella gimió muy suave. "Preciosa, ¿estas completamente segura?" Él le pregunto y deslizo un dedo en la entrada húmeda de Clove. "¿Dónde lo harás?" Ella la pregunto. Cato levanto las cejas y sonrió de lado. "¿Dónde quieres?" Ella coloco las manos en el colchón y le dedico una mirada de confusión. "¿Dónde siempre?" Cato sonrió y asintió. "Está bien, luego podemos intentar en otra parte."

Cato podía sentir como dentro de sus boxers el crecía a un más, si es que era posible. Los empujo hacia abajo y sintió alivio. Por lo menos ahora nada lo detenía. Cato se levantó y puso su mano en su erección, moviéndola de arriba abajo un par de veces mientras veía la parte trasera de la chica que se encontraba inclinada sobre el colchón.

Hizo que ella rodara para que él se pudiera recostar en la cama. Clove lo miro y se sentó. "¿Qué?" Ella levanto las cejas. "Siéntate…En mi cara" El color de las mejillas de Clove cambio a un rojo fuerte. Si, ella podía ser muy fuerte para todas cosas y no apenarse de esto pero creo que esta vez sí era válido que ella se sonrojara. 'Siéntate…En mi cara' Lo proceso algunos momentos y luego obedeció. Se colocó justo sobre la cara de Cato, de forma de que sus piernas estaban a los costados de su cabeza, sobre el colchón. El enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Clove y la mantuvo en el lugar en el que él pensaba era el mejor. Luego ella se inclinó sobre su erección y la tomo suavemente entre su mano.

Clove gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Cato jugar con su pequeño botón de nervios, lo hacía demasiado bien, tenía muy bien plantado como hacer evitar a una mujer con esa lengua.  
Ella cerró los ojos y abrió su boca para sacar su lengua. Esta última tomo la punta de la erección de Cato y jugo con ella, para después tomarla en su boca y seguir moviendo su lengua sobre el eje.

Cato movió de lugar. Ahora se encontraba en la húmeda intimidad de Clove. Jugaba con sus labios y a veces los besaba. A él, en lo personal, le fascinaba hacer cosas como esta, pero solamente a Clove. Había hecho esto ya varias veces pero nunca le había gustado, no como ahora.  
Los dedos índice y medio de la mano que tenía libre, los uso para apartar los labios de Clove y poder explorar aún más lugares con su lengua.

La chica gimió y mordió su labio. Después abrió su boca aún más amplia y tomo la mitad de Cato mientras su mano acariciaba la parte que todavía no entraba, necesitaba más 'ánimos' por así decirlo.  
El empujo un poco de aire caliente sobre la intimidad de Clove, para excitarla un tanto más. Después empujo su lengua dentro de ella y la comenzó a mover de adentro hacia afuera. 'Sabe tan bien' Él pensó para sí mismo. La chica gimió un poco más fuerte y apretó su mano alrededor de la erección. Esto la alentó a tomarlo entero en su boca, hasta un punto que su barbilla tocara con la parte inferior del abdomen de Cato.

Él se alejó de la intimidad de Clove y apretó los ojos para sacar un suave gemido de garganta. Clove sonrió de lado y eso le dio entender que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ahora ella solamente movió su mano de arriba abajo en la erección de Cato, su vista se había centrado en algo más, algo un poco más debajo de la erección. (No sé cómo llamarlas sin que se oiga raro…) Ella lamio sus labios y se inclinó un poco para tomar una de ellas en su boca. "A-Ah..." Cato gimió y encajo sus uñas en la espalda baja de Clove, no recuerda que alguien más haya hecho eso antes pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Clove al ver su reacción continua con su trabajo, siguió lamiéndolas y tomando una por una en su boca mientras acariciaba su miembro.

Era tiempo de cambiar posiciones, en la empujo de sobre su cuerpo hacia la cama, de forma de que Clove ahora estuviera acostada sobre su espalda. El la jala hacia su cuerpo e hizo que la cabeza de la chica colgara de la cama. Se levantó y el volteo a ver, luego dirigió su miembro dentro de la boca de Clove, lo más adentro que él podía llegar. Seguía observando el cuello de la chica, se veía como se hacía más grande mientras él iba de adentro hacia afuera.

Cato movió su mano a la intimidad de Clove y empujo dos dedos. Ella arqueo la espalda y se estremeció un poco. El chico movió su mano un poco más arriba y apretó el pezón por sobre la ropa. Ahora mismo tenía que hacerla suya, no importaba que quisiera ella, la iba a hacer suya ahora.

En un movimiento de brazos Cato hizo que ella se diera la vuelta. Tomo las piernas de Clove y le sonrió. "Qué bonita garganta tienes, preciosa" Él le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Giraron en la cama, ahora Clove estaba sobre Cato, como él lo había deseado.

Ella lo tomo en su mano y lo dirigió hacia su intimidad. No, no usarían condón, eso era para gente que le importaba mucho cuidarse y a ellos eso no les podría importar menos. Se sentó sobre él y automáticamente inclino su cabeza hacia atrás. El coloco sus manos en las caderas de Clove y comenzó a moverlas de atrás para adelante. "Hazlo así preciosa" Cato suspiro.  
Clove abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver. Agarro el cuello de Cato y lo apretó fuertemente. "¿Quién es el que está arriba? Yo. ¿Quién tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiera? Yo. Ahora, no me digas que hacer, porque ahora yo soy la que pone las reglas aquí" Después, libero su cuello.

Cato le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el muslo. Así, le gustaba, que ella tuviera el control. Con las otras chicas era diferente. La tomaba, se quitaban la ropa, la aventaba sobre la cama, se colocaba sobre ella y empujaba su miembro dentro de la chica. Después salía y no se volvían a hablar. _Siguiente. _Pero con Clove no se atrevería a tener otra siguiente y se intentaba hacerlo, era mejor despedirse de su vida.

Clove comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante, sus manos se encontraban en el pecho de Cato. Ella gemía y sin dudas el también, no tenía nada que hacer, nada más sentarse y ya después jugaría con el cuerpo de Clove. La chica continuo con sus movimientos y después los cambio para empezar a rebotar sobre el a lo que el respondía con mover las caderas hacia ella mientras los dos seguían un ritmo determinado. Cato después de un tiempo movió sus manos a los pechos de Clove y los apretó fuertemente después la inclino sobre él y tomo uno de sus pezones en su boca, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Clove gemía fuertemente y después colapso arriba de Cato pero no antes de haber alcanzado su orgasmo.

Después de ella, ni un minuto, Cato se corrió dentro de la chica con un fuerte gruñido. El enredo sus brazos alrededor de la ya cansada chica y la jalo del cabello, haciendo que ella lo mirara. "Dame un beso" Le dijo y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella. Besándolos suavemente y después el beso se fue intensificando gracias a Clove que mordió el labio del chico. "Cato, ¿me puedes prometer algo?" El la volteo a ver y asintió. "Lo que sea, preciosa" Clove tomo aire y rodo en la cama, para acostarse en un lado, dándole la espalda a Cato. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y le dio un beso en la nuca. "No me dejes…" Ella susurro y el sonrió. "No dejaría a mi novia por nada del mundo. Eres mi pertenencia, preciosa. Nadie más puede tocarte pero que eres mía" ¿Novia? ¿Y el cuándo le había preguntado? No sabe, no le importaba la verdad, se le hacía algo muy cursi que él estuviera preguntándole si quería ser su novia o no. Ella prefería simplemente enterarse de que ya lo era.

"La cosecha…" Ella susurro y Cato frunció el ceño. "No tienes de que preocuparte preciosa, cambios se han hecho y no están seguros si abra cosecha o no. Algo de una revolución contra el Capitolio. La verdad no me interesa, aunque me encantaría matarlos a todos" Él sonrió de lado al imaginarse cortando cuellos con su espada o personas a la mitad. "No pues, yo también…" Ella rio suavemente y Cato la abrazo aún más fuerte. "De cualquier manera, no iremos juntos, eso le hablare con mi padre. No estés nerviosa, todo estará bien. Recuerda que estás hablando con Cato Hadley"

Era cierto, ella estaba hablando con Cato Hadley, persona que podía manipular y cambiar todo completamente en solamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Maldito estúpido. Tenía tantas ganas de deslizar un cuchillo por todo su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo quería besarlo hasta arrancarle los labios.

Los dos escucharon un fuerte ruido desde abajo. Cato se levantó de la cama y se colocó los boxers y una camisa, rápidamente. Clove hizo lo mismo. Pero ella aparte de un brasiere y ropa interior, se había puesto un pantalón de entrenamiento. Cato ya se encontraba abajo, pero la puerta solamente estaba abierta, había una tormenta afuera así que pudo haber sido el aire. Corrió hacia arriba y le aviso a Clove que no había nada pero como quiera, que se vistiera. La chica se colocó sus botas de entrenamiento y una blusa que siempre usaba para ir a entrenar. Cato se puso sus botas y un pantalón. Clove no pudo evitar ver la parte baja del chico. Le dio una nalgada y el la vio extrañado. "¿Qué fue eso?" Clove sonrió de lado y apretó una de sus nalgas. "¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes hacerlo y yo no?" Cato rodo sus ojos y sonrió, poniéndose una chaqueta encima.

"¿Quieres café?" Clove le pregunto a Cato mientras baja las escaleras, y una vez que entro a la cocina, sintió como alguien colocaba un objeto frio en su garganta. "Manos arriba, si te mueves, te mato."

* * *

bueno pues ojala y les haya gustado el lemmon por lo menos. ¿quien puede estar atras de Clove? ¿quieran sra? :P ponganme reviews de quien les gustaria que fuera pero dejen en el review si les gusto o no, cosas que quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo o algo por que asi me dan muchas ganas de escribir, en este no tantas por que no sabia ni que onda! bueno, 53 reviews para el otro? besotes!

LouClato: hayyy preciosa, muchas gracias por porme dos reviews que fueron los que me hicieron escribir por que practicamente no tenia nada :P que tengas un bonito dia, besos xxxxxx  
AlyssaSpinett: un punto aqui, si es que se llegaran a odiar, que la verdad no se... en lo personal yo haria que se dieran aun MAS fuerte, digo, soy la que esta escribriendo esto asi que...Igual y hago que se den mas fuerte ;) muchsiimas gracias, te mando un abrazo!  
Catostrophic: aqui taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ojala y te haya gustado, besos!  
Pame-Kentwell:pues quite los juegos por que varias se desesperaron por el hecho de que irian pero quien sabe quien pueda ser esta ultima persona que quiere jugar con la vida de Clove? ;) un beso!  
NuriaHappyClato: no te preocupes, no los matare :P un besote!


	11. Traición

Primero que nada pido disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto el problema es que he andado con muchas bajas con esto de escribir, se me va la inspiracion demasidado rapido! y yo quiero seguir haciendolas felices asi que trato lo mejor que puedo por hacer un capitulo entretenido o que les guste. ojala y lo disfruten!  
NOTA: para los que no saben que significa 'wey' es lo mismo que 'tio, weon' o cosas asi, nada mas que asi dicen los de mexico. yo no lo digo, nadamas cuando soy Cato

* * *

_"¿Quieres café?" Clove le pregunto a Cato mientras baja las escaleras, y una vez que entro a la cocina, sintió como alguien colocaba un objeto frio en su garganta. "Manos arriba, si te mueves, te mato."_

'Quédate quieta Clove…' Ella pensaba para sí misma mientras sentía que su pulso se hacía un poco más rápido. Pensó en algo rápidamente, algo que la pudiera sacarla de donde estaba. No quería que Cato intentara hacer algo por ella. Probablemente este hombre no venía solo. No podía atacar a alguien como Clove sin algún tipo de ayuda.

Sintió como esta persona la empujaba dentro de la cocina y cerraba la puerta. "Así que tú eres la tal Clove…" Él le dijo y coloco una cinta alrededor de su cuello. "Bien preciosa, que triste que te tengas que ir. Dile adiós a tu casita" El sonrió.

Mientras Cato bajaba las escaleras el hecho de que todo estuviera en silencio le pareció un poco extraño. "¿Clove?" Pregunto a todo volumen pero ella no le contesto. Apenas iba entrar en la cocina un fuerte golpe lo saco de la realidad e hizo que quedara tendido en el piso. Una chica camino hacia el cuerpo de Cato y se sentó en su torso. "Eres tan atractivo... ¿Porque con una chica como esa su puedes conseguir algo mejor?" Después ella se levantó y pateo la puerta de la cocina. "Está bien, los tenemos, ahora vamos antes de que alguien más nos vea." Esta chica le dijo al que se encontraba en la cocina. "Recuerda que todavía no podemos asesinarlos, Sumer" El hombre respondió. 'Sumer' Clove se lo gravo en la cabeza y se le quedo mirando. "¿Qué me ves, hermosa?" Sumer se burló de Clove y luego camino hacia el camión. "Tráelo a él también, no pienso levantarlos." Lo que Sumer no sabía era que Cato y Clove no estaban del todo solos en la casa.

Cuando el hombre se dirigía hacia la puerta con Clove el sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda baja. Como si algo penetrara dentro de él. Esto le quito todo el movimiento de sus piernas, haciendo que callera al piso. Sin duda había lastimado alguna de las vértebras lumbares. Tan pronto y como el hombre callo, Clove se dio la vuelta y lo tomo del brazo. Un pie de Clove estaba sobre el cuello del hombre, impidiéndole respirar y el otro se encontraba en el piso. "Bueno, de algo sirvió enseñarte a usarlos" Clove sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la frente al niño pequeño que se encontraba frente a ella. "Gracias Clove, aprendí de la mejor" Dijo Daniel.

"Ahora, ve y levanta a Cato" Clove apunto al adolescente que estaba desmayado. "Él no me agrada para ti" Dijo Daniel con un puchero y luego tomo a Cato del flequillo. "Despierta, bueno para nada" Le dijo y meneo su cabeza de lado a lado. Cato se levantó y lo primero que vio fueron esos grandes ojos negros que pertenecían al niño pequeño. "¿Qué paso?" Dijo Cato y sobo su sien. "Un niño de cinco años te salvo, eso fue lo que paso" Dijo Daniel orgulloso de sí mismo. Cato gruño y se levantó. "Me tomaron desprevenido" El chico contesto. "Si fueras tan buen tributo como dices, aunque te hubieran tomado con baja guardia te hubieras defendido" Clove soltó una risa aguada y miro a Cato con burla. "Ni te rías preciosa, que te paso casi lo mismo" Después Clove termino de reírse.

Cato volvió su vista hacia el hombre debajo de Clove y levanto sus cejas. "Ahora me puedes explicar que querías hacer con mi mujer?" Él dijo señalando a Clove y el tipo seguía llorando en dolor. "No fue por voluntad propia, Sumer me pidió ayuda…" Clove se quedó pensando '¿Quién es esa tal Sumer y que tanto quiere de nosotros? "¡Inútil!" Fue lo que saco a Clove de sus pensamientos e hizo que su atención se fijara en la puerta. Una chica de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda estaba parada en la puerta.

La mandíbula de Cato callo hasta el piso y sus ojos se iluminaron. Clove, al ver la reacción de su 'novio' soltó al hombre y camino hacia ella. Ella, por supuesto, retrocedió al ver el cuchillo en la mano de la chica.

Clove la tomo del cuello y la puso contra una pared. "¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotros?" Clove coloco el cuchillo en su cuello y lo apretó suavemente. "¿Yo? Nada. Alguien más, si" La chica rodo sus ojos y la tomo del cabello. "Te volveré a preguntar, una última vez. ¿¡Que quieres con nosotros!?" La rubia se estremeció y luego comenzó a reír fuertemente. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?...

"Ya te dije que yo no quiero nada contigo pero hay una persona que está muy interesada en hacerte sufrir…" Clove frunció el ceño y luego tiro a la chica al suelo. "Dime quien es esa persona, ahora…" La rubia se quitó un poco de polvo del hombro y arreglo su cabello. "Temo que te será muy difícil aceptar la verdad" La chica se levantó del suelo y volteo a ver al hombre que estaba tirado frente a ella. "Vámonos, Ness, no servimos para nada" Cato se levantó y se colocó enfrente de la rubia. "¿Crees que te iras así porque si, hermosa? No, primero vas a hablar, no me importa cuánto te tengamos que hacer sufrir, la verdad saldrá de esa boquita" La chica se mordió el labio y Clove empujo a Cato lejos de ella. "Es mío, no tuyo, estúpida. Ahora, si no hablas te voy a hacer sufrir. Vas a sentir el peor dolor que alguna vez hayas imaginado."

Cato ya había cerrado la puerta con seguro para ese rato, Ness y Sumer se encontraban atados a una silla y Clove estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo. Cato solamente miraba cuales serían los movimientos de su chica, de la cual se había enamorado por su singular forma de ser. No estaba nada tranquilo. A que se referiría aquella mujer cuando dijo que Clove no podría aceptar la verdad. Sin duda alguien les quería hacer daño ¿pero quien era esa persona? Él no podía pensar en nadie. Casi ninguna persona del distrito dos mantenía una fuerte relación con alguien más a menos de que tuviera algo que ver con el amor. Las únicas personas que Cato y Clove conocían eran los tributos pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a meterse con Cato y menos Clove. Si alguien quería poner un dedo encima de Clove, esta persona lo pagaría. Pagaría demasiado si el escuchara que Clove está sufriendo.

Clove camino hacia Sumer y tomo un largo mechón de su pelo. "Sé que lo físico te importa demasiado pero algo que veo que amas es tu cabello. Qué pasaría si…" Clove corto el mechón de pelo lo más corto que pudo y luego suspiro. "Hay, se me resbalo el cuchillo" Sumer tomo aire y cerro sus ojos fuertemente. "De alguna manera u otra me dirás quien quiere hacerme daño para que así pueda terminar con ellos y contigo lo más rápido posible" Clove rodo sus ojos y corrió el filo del cuchillo por encima de la mandíbula de la chica. "T-Te digo que no te será fácil aceptar la verdad, no será tan fácil como crees. No creo que puedas acabar con esta persona sin sufrir algún tipo de dolor…No solo físico, si no emocional."

¿Emocional? Porque Clove sufriría un dolor emocional si con las únicas personas que tiene algún tipo de relación era con: Cato, Daniel, Karisee y un poco con la hermana de Cato, Maddie. Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de hacerle daño a Clove, al contrario tratarían de protegerla a toda costa. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Sumer sintió un dolor agudo en su mejilla, lo que hizo que cerrara su ojo y su pómulo comenzara a sangrar. "¿Por qué sería un dolor emocional, yo no muestro ni tengo emociones?" Sumer rio y miro al piso. "No trato de contradecirte pero ahora estas muy enojada y eso es una emoción" Clove gruño y dejo que su puño hiciera contacto con su mejilla. No iba a permitir que esta chica se estuviera burlando de ella tan fácilmente.

Cato seguía prestando atención y tratando de averiguar quién era esa persona que tenía tantas ganas de hacerle daño a Clove. No podía ser nadie de ellos, a menos de que Clove tuviera un pasado que Cato no conocía. De ahí en fuera, nadie más le venía a la cabeza.

"No quiero darle más vueltas a la situación, ¿dime quien es esa persona que quiere hacerme daño y porque quiere hacerlo?" Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. ¿Sería alguien del centro de entrenamiento? Lo dudaba, no había nadie con quien tuviera alguna relación. Maldita sea, su cabeza estaba al borde de explotar. No podía obtener ninguna respuesta de nadie, ni siquiera de ella misma.

Clove corrió sus dedos por su cabello y luego miro al tipo que estaba sentado al lado de Sumer. "¿Ness es tu nombre? ¿Dime ahora mismo quien es esa persona que me quiere hacer daño?" Pero Ness no contesto, el dolor era demasiado que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cato rodo sus ojos y con una patada en la mandíbula noqueo a Ness haciendo que sangre callera por su boca al igual que uno que otro diente. Todo caía sobre las piernas de Sumer. "¡Qué asco!" Dijo ella. Clove rio y tomo todo el pelo de Sumer entre sus manos, después paso el cuchillo por encima de este y lo corto todo, lo coloco sobre sus piernas. "Ahí tienes, te puede servir para que no te manches" Los ojos de Sumer se abrieron de par en par al ver su hermoso cabello rubio sobre sus piernas.

Clove se sentó enfrente de Sumer y mordió el filo de su cuchillo. "Ya no hay nada que pueda salvarte, aunque me digas la verdad, morirás" Clove le dedico una mirada de odio y después se levantó de la silla, completamente furiosa. Dio vueltas alrededor de los cuerpos de los chicos y después se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Alguien que se podría decir estaba completamente desesperado por entrar. Cato frunció el ceño y camino hacia la puerta quitando el seguro y viendo como su amigo Ben caía al suelo. Tenía una grave herida en su cuello y perdía sangre rápidamente. Los ojos de Cato se abrían de par en par y se inclinó al lado de su compañero, sosteniéndole el cuello para impedir que siguiera sangrando pero era imposible.

"B-Ben…" Cato tartamudeaba. Era su amigo de la infancia, aquella persona que había estado con el toda su vida, aparte de James. Los tres eran inseparables y ahora…Ahora había algo que los podía separar, la muerte. Clove corrió a la cocina y regreso con varias toallas de manos. Ella las presiono contra el cuello de Ben mientras el tocino sangre y se retorcía. "C-Cuid-dado" Ben susurro. Cato meneo la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "No Wey, quédate con nosotros, no cierres los ojos…" La mirada de Ben gritaba por ayuda pero nadie podía hacer nada para salvarlo, era casi imposible salvarle la vida a estas alturas. Todos nadaban en el charco de sangre que Ben había causado.

Clove tomo aire y luego el pensamiento de que Karisee estaba con Ben le llegaba a la mente. "K-Karisee…" Ben alcanzo a susurrar. Eso significaba que Karisee también estaba en peligro. "¿Dónde está Karisee, Ben?" Clove le pregunto alarmada mientras hacia un poco más de presión en su cuello. Ben tocio un poco más de sangre y luego sus ojos dejaron de apuntar a alguna dirección. Sus músculos perdieron fuerza y todo se había terminado para el en ese momento. Se había desangrado hasta morir.

"No…Ben, no por favor" Cato le rogaba y el mismo se rogaba que todo fuera algún tipo de sueño. Simplemente que no estuviera pasando pero era imposible. "Cato…" Clove lo abrazo fuertemente y Cato le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte. Su mejor amigo ahora ya no estaría ahí nunca más.

Ahora tenían que saber dónde estaba Karisee y si ella se encontraba a salvo. Tenían que salvar a la mejor amiga de Clove. Sin Karisee, Clove perdería una parte de su corazón. "Es fuerte…Llego hasta aquí" Dijo una voz familiar desde el marco de la puerta. Se escuchaba sin ninguna preocupación. Clove levanto la vista y su ceño se frunció. Esa persona estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo, el cual estaba bañado en sangre. Esa persona no tenía ninguna emoción en sus rostros, simplemente la miraba. Sus ojos azules no tenían brillo pero aun así, se podía notar que tenía la voluntad de hacer daño y que ese daño, no la afectaría a ella en lo absoluto. "Karisee..." Clove susurro y la chica asintió. "Sí." Dijo secamente y camino hacia Clove.

Clove no podía moverse su mejor amiga estaba parada frente a ella mientras sostenía un cuchillo. Ella había sido la que le provocó la muerte a Ben, ella lo había hecho y se suponía que lo amaba. "Que desperdicio… Tanto que lo quería y lo poco que tuve que hacer para terminarlo" Karisee suspiro y luego acomodo el cuchillo en su mano. "Tanto que te quiero y lo poco que hare para destruirte..."

* * *

Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo y enserio, ojala y si les haya gustado. Les mando un besote enorme! por cierto, el anterior si tuve bastantes reviews, que los lei hoy y eso me llevo a escribir este capitulo el mismo dia. muchisimas gracias! 64 reviews o mas para el proximo? un besote enorme! deberiamos de matar a Clove o a Karisee? ;)

MafuBaka: holaaaaaaaaaa! pues miuchas gracias por los 4 reviews! me emocionaron bastante para escribir esste capitulo, te mando muchos beso! me da demasiado gusto que te gusten los capitulos, ojala y hayas disfrutado este igual.  
LouClato: yay! que bueno que te acordaste de tu contraseña :P me da gusto que te haya gustado el lemmon :P lo hice para que ustedes no se enojaran por que los mande a la arena! un besote!  
Nuriahappyclato: yo tambien ya los extrañaba /3 y pues ya sabes quien estaba detras de Clove y lo peor, quien la mando!  
Guest3: siii! todo habia sido un sueñote, me emociona que te guste mucho la historia 3  
Guest2:aqui esta el capituloo! ojala y te haya gustado, un beso  
Guest1:aquella persona que quiere matar a Clove se llama Karisee ;)  
Pame-Kentwell:ESE ERA TODO EL PUNTO! ASUSTARLAS!nope, no era sol, era Sumer, pariente de Karisee ;) besotes!


	12. Lazos rotos

hehehehehheheheheh *smirks*

* * *

_Clove no podía moverse su mejor amiga estaba parada frente a ella mientras sostenía un cuchillo. Ella había sido la que le provocó la muerte a Ben, ella lo había hecho y se suponía que lo amaba. "Que desperdicio… Tanto que lo quería y lo poco que tuve que hacer para terminarlo" Karisee suspiro y luego acomodo el cuchillo en su mano. "Tanto que te quiero y lo poco que haré para destruirte..."_

Clove no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Traición. Era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y estaba en lo cierto, traición. ¿Pero que hizo que Karisee se esté comportando de esta manera? Nada concuerda, semanas atrás ella y Clove eran inseparables, como toda la vida y Karisee juraba estar más que enamorada de Clove.

Cato no podía hacer nada, no tenía forma de vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo con sus propias manos, pero perfectamente sabía que otras manos podrían hacer un mejor trabajo. Sin embargo, él tenía la misma pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Karisee se estaba comportando así? Ben solía contarle a Cato lo mucho que Karisee lo amaba. Una de dos: Karisee nunca lo amo o definitivamente no tiene corazón.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tengo esperando para ver tu sangre correr por mis manos…" Karisee le dijo a Clove mientras bajaba su mirada para centrarla en sus manos limpias. Ella sola se las estaba imaginando llenas de sangre. Eso era lo que pensaban Cato y Clove puesto que Karisee veía sus manos con deseo. Imaginaba como la sangre de cada una de las personas del cuarto estaba en sus manos. Como las gotas caían en el suelo y como por fin había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado.

Exactamente, Karisee ya tenía tiempo planeando esto. No tenía nada que ver con Ben pero si lo hacía con Clove. Desde el primer día que se conocieron Karisee había empezado a formar un plan en su cabeza para demostrarle a los demás que había alguien que podría llegar a ser mejor que Clove y esa era ella. ¿Clove mejor que Karisee? No, nunca. Eso era lo que ella pensaba. Le había quitado todo lo que le pertenecía sin siquiera saberlo. Karisee siempre había sido la mejor y única mujer de su clase hasta que Clove llego, quitando su lugar y ganando la atención de aquellos que solían ser sus amigos. Clove le había quitado el privilegio de ser adorada por los entrenadores por su gran capacidad para controlar las armas. Clove le había quitado algo que Karisee siempre quiso, Cato. Ahora él era todo de Clove y Clove era toda de él y eso le enfermaba. Ella había estado tan cerca de tener a Cato pero después llego esa maldita niña con sus preciosos cuchillos.

Pero ese no era motivo para matar a una persona. Karisee simplemente lo deseaba hacer para probarse a si misma que puede ser mejor que Clove y para probarle a los demás que quien tiene que ser respetada es ella, no una enana con pecas. "Te hare sufrir…Te hare gritar y suplicaras por que acabe contigo lo más pronto posible" Karisee dijo mientras levantaba la vista. Clove podía notar que su mirada era diferente, no había ningún tipo de brillo. Al contrario, sus ojos azules eran opacos, su cara no tenía color. El brillo que Karisee siempre había demostrado había desaparecido.

"¿Por qué lo harías…?" La chica con pecas pregunto a su 'amiga' de la infancia. Cuatro años de ser mejores amigas y parecía que eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero Karisee tenía algo muy bien plantado en la mente. 'Ten a tus enemigos más cerca' Que aunque Clove no era ningún tipo de enemigo o peligro para Karisee, Karisee lo era para Clove.

"Para demostrar a los demás que puede haber alguien mejor que tú, para quitarte del maldito camino" Karisee tomo aire y levanto el cuchillo después corrió hacia Clove. Pero Clove la esquivo fácilmente. Karisee no estaba del todo concentrada, el deseo de acabar con la vida de su mejor amiga había consumido su mente dejando simplemente a la bestia que tenía dentro. Pero Clove sabía como dominar eso. Tenía el monstruo, sediento de sangre y el monstruo que formulaba como acabar con el problema sin antes atacar.

La rubia se giró hacia su mejor amiga y volvió a correr pero Clove volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento. Esta vez hizo algo diferente, tomo la muñeca de Karisee y la coloco sobre su cabeza (la mano que tenía el cuchillo) para poder inmovilizarla. La sostuvo fuertemente, Clove no era una persona alta o musculosa pero si era fuerte e inteligente.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!" Karisee grito pero Clove obviamente no hizo caso. "No. Me explicaras que es lo que te está llevando a hacer esto, por qué quieres acabar conmigo si se suponía que tú eras mí mejor amiga. Aquella persona que siempre me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba. Que siempre estaba para apoyarme en momentos difíciles. Karisee, te di todo. Mi confianza, mi cariño, mi aprecio y sabes que soy una persona que no muestra sus emociones, aun así, lo hice contigo y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque yo te considere mi amiga" Clove le susurro en el oído a Karisee pero ella simplemente lanzo una risa aguda y chillona. "Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Todos estos años fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de cómo puedo destruirte. Sé que es lo que te afecta Clove, sé que es lo que haría que te rindieras en una batalla y sabes por qué lo sé? Por lo estúpida que fuiste al entregarme tu confianza. Por eso"

Entonces todo había sido una mentira por parte de Karisee. La amistad nunca existió, al contrario, lo había usado simplemente para destruirla y había ganado esta vez. Karisee había ganado por la ingenuidad de Clove. Nunca se debe confiar en los demás, maldita sea, por más que los ames no se debe de tener confianza absoluta hacia alguien. En algún momento, todo te traicionara.

Por otra parte Cato miraba el rostro sin vida de su mejor amigo mientras su mano seguía en el cuello de él. No tenía caso, toda la sangre de Ben estaba en el piso. Cato no podía evitar todos los momentos de su niñez que habían pasado juntos. Aquel día que casi matan a James de un susto al decirle que Ben había muerto y todo había sido una broma. Cuanto desearía el que esto también fuera una broma pero no lo es. El…Se había ido para siempre. Quito la mano de su cuello, algo difícil de mover por la sangre seca que tenía. Coloco sus manos en los parpados de Ben y los cerro, para que por fin pudiera descansar. "No te diré adiós, porque esto no es un adiós. Sé que nunca te iras de nuestro lado" Cato susurro, estaba siendo débil en estos momentos pero no podía evitarlo. Ben era como su hermano.

"Sigo sin entender en porque lo quieres hacer Karisee. Sinceramente, no tienes motivos" Clove dijo y quito el cuchillo de la mano de Karisee, aunque ella no quisiera. "Eso es lo que tú piensas por qué crees que todo lo haces perfecto. Si tengo los motivos Clove y déjame decirte que tú eres lo contrario a perfección." Pero eso no era algo nuevo para Clove, ella lo sabía, nadie es perfecto en este mundo y las palabras de Karisee no le afectarían en nada. "Dime tus motivos" Clove suspiro suavemente.

Karisee forcejeo lo más fuerte que pudo para huir de la llave de Clove pero no funciono, Clove sabia como era imposible para alguien romper este tipo de llave. "Por zorra" Pero que buen motivo…Pensó Clove mientras rodaba sus ojos. Apretó un poco más la llave que tenía en su brazo y esto hizo que Karisee soltara un chillido. "Por qué siempre quisiste ser mejor que yo en todo, porque siempre tuviste todo lo que quisiste." Karisee explico pero Clove frunció el ceño. "No es así. Siempre quise una familia. ¿La tengo? No. Siempre quise ser amada. ¿Lo soy? No. Siempre quise tener alguien en quien confiar. ¿Lo tengo? No." Ella puso un poco más de énfasis en la palabra 'No' de su última oración para que así Karisee supiera que había lastimado. Mal Clove, muy mal. Eso era todo lo que Karisee había deseado, lastimarte y le estabas dando el gusto.

Algo que le dolería más a Clove seria acabar con la vida de Karisee… Tenía que hacerlo. No quería, pero era la única forma. "Lo siento" Dijo Clove y coloco el cuchillo en el cuello de la chica. Dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y en el momento que iba deslizarlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen bajo. "Mierda..." Clove susurro y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Karisee estaba sobre ella y tenía el cuchillo en el delgado cuello de Clove. "Yo no" Karisee le sonrió a Clove y la tomo del pelo que tenía en la frente, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. "Por fin podre acabar contigo…" Dijo deseosa.

Clove tenía que despertar ese algo que la hacía tener sed de venganza, tenía que despertarlo ahora pero había algo que se lo impedía. Su corazón. Maldita cursilería. Aprovecho el tiempo que Karisee la contemplaba para formular una salida de este gran problema. Rodo en el piso, un pequeño raspón del cuchillo se creó en su cuello pero nada que no pudiera suportar. Era el momento.

Levanto su puño e hizo que callera en el pómulo de Karisee, tres veces, una tras otra hasta sentir que sus nudillos dolían y el pómulo de Karisee comenzaba a sangrar. Karisee enredo una de sus largas piernas alrededor del cuello de Clove y la hizo caer hacia atrás de forma de que Clove quedara prácticamente inmovilizada y sin suministro de aire. La pierna de la chica estaba estrangulándola.

Karisee tenía el cuchillo en la mano, desventaja para Clove. Pero Karisee había dejado pasar por alto el hecho de que las piernas y brazos de Clove estaban sueltos. Clove pateo a Karisee en la mandíbula, haciendo que su cabeza se hiciera para atrás y después tomando el cuchillo en su mano. Ya había sangre en la ropa de la otra. El cuello de Clove sangraba y la otra chica escupía sangre. El ojo de Karisee estaba empezando a hincharse por los golpes que su 'mejor amiga' le había dado.

Clove deseaba que esta pelea acabara rápido. No sentía dolor físico pero si emocional. Dolor que la estaba destruyendo de poco a poco. Karisee sabía lo fuerte y lo débil que Clove puede ser en cuestión de segundos.

Siguieron peleando hasta que algo paso. El cuchillo había penetrado el pecho de alguien. Las dos habían quedado inmóviles. Cato se dedicaba a observar, temiendo que sus peores pesadillas en las que perdía a Clove se hicieran realidad. Después hubo un moviente. Karisee dio pasos hacia atrás mientras Clove la observaba, inmóvil.

No. Cato pensaba mientras meneaba su cabeza. No, tu no por favor. Pero el pecho de Clove sangraba. Karisee la observaba con una sonrisa en su cara después la empujo con su mano y Clove callo en el piso. ¿Muerta? No, no estaba muerta pero si lastimada. Karisee, tomando confianza de esto se inclinó hacia Clove a milímetros de su cara y la miro a los ojos. "Te quiero, mejor amiga" Después de eso Clove cerró los ojos.

Clove callo tendida al lado de ella mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Fue ahí cuando Cato se levantó y corrió hacia Clove, levanto su cabeza delicadamente y después tomando todo su cuerpo en sus brazos. "No me dejes por favor. Quédate conmigo" Cato le rogaba y se maldecía a si mismo por no haber interferido antes y poder haber evitado esto. "Clove por favor, solamente quédate conmigo. No cierres los ojos." El obtuvo una pequeña respuesta de Clove, ella simplemente asintió.

Clove era fuerte, ella podía con esto. No era la primera vez que un cuchillo se había encajado en su cuerpo pero si la primera vez que pasaba en un área tan importante como la caja torácica. Pudo haber perforado sus pulmones, corazón, alguno de esos órganos vitales para el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Pero ella podía con esto, Clove podía soportarlo.

Cato camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta por fin llegar a un hospital. Doctores del capitolio los atendieron de urgencia. Llevaron a Clove hacia un cuarto. Había demasiado ruido alrededor de Cato. Todos estaban alarmados por el estado crítico de la chica. Después, se escuchó como se cerraba una puerta y el ruido termino. Ahora todo era silencio lo que le daba a la mente de Cato el momento perfecto para pensar. Algo que el había estado evitando.

¿Qué haría el si perdía a Clove? El amor de su vida se encontraba en la sala de urgencias, la estaban operando de urgencia para salvar su vida y todo porque él no había interferido antes. Todo era su maldita culpa y se odiaba por esto. Ben estaba muerto. No se podía permitir perder a Clove. No la perdería. Haría todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para salvar a esa chica que le había regalado la felicidad que nunca tuvo.

* * *

pues aqui les dejo el capitulo y ojala les haya gustdo :* lo escribi con mucho cariño. 73 reviews para que Clove no muera! que dicen? se anotan? perfecto! les mando un besote y muchisimas gracias por dejar reviews, ustedes son los que hacen que siga con la

**Guest**:shim shim, karisee traiciono a Clove y mato a Ben pero ahora Karisee esta muerta :) y creeme yo tambien quiero que la inspiracion regrese /3 un beso!  
**Vale**: no hermosa no te suicides! AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO AL DIA SIGUIENTE QUE DISTE REVIEW! ojala y te haya gustado :* un abrazote!  
**NuriaHappyClato:** hay gracias 3 me hacen sonrojar :$ las quiero bastante y mas a ustedes que son constates e dejarme reviews y que son sinceras por que me gusta ver que hago bien y que no. muchisimas gracias! un beososososotoe  
**Pame-Kentwell**: :) esta vez noooo, eso fue por que como a que a varias les dio un infarto por la pequña broma que hice :P pero no ahora, esto no fue unna broma, nadamas fue para darle emocion. tragicamente si, tuve que matar a Ben. UN BESOTE  
**MafuBaka:** Karisee te caia bien! jajajajaja pues mira es que yo sentia que Clove se estaba haciendo como que muy amorocita y tiene que haber alguien o algo que la haga volver a quien era antes. alguien sedienta de sangre :P alguien friaaa! y para eso necesite a karisee. aqui te dejo el capitulo y ojala te haya gustado. un abrazo!


	13. Amor y deseo

bueno pues no tenia nada que escribir asi que hice un lemmon PERO si no leen esto no sabran si el lemmon fue con clove o con alguien mas? puede que haya matado a clove? ;)

* * *

¿Qué_ haría el si perdía a Clove? El amor de su vida se encontraba en la sala de urgencias, la estaban operando de urgencia para salvar su vida y todo porque él no había interferido antes. Todo era su maldita culpa y se odiaba por esto. Ben estaba muerto. No se podía permitir perder a Clove. No la perdería. Haría todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para salvar a esa chica que le había regalado la felicidad que nunca tuvo._

Ya varias horas habían pasado desde que Clove se encontraba en ese frio lugar. Ninguna noticia había llegado a Cato, nada. Nada que pudiera sacarlo de la duda y la angustia en la que se había metido.

Por fin vio como un doctor se acercaba a él. "Doctor" Dijo Cato antes de que el doctor pudiera hablar. "¿Cómo esta ella… Dígame que está bien" Cato le suplico y el doctor le dedico una mirada de alivio. "Se encuentra bien, ahora está fuera de peligro. La puñalada no perforo ningún órgano importante de su sistema" Cato sintió todo el peso yéndose de sus hombros. Clove estaría bien, ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que se sentía estar tan cerca de perder a un ser querido. De hecho, nunca pensó que podría llegar a querer a alguien de la manera que quiere a Clove. Es algo diferente para él. No es el mismo amor que siente por Maddie o por sus padres. Sin duda estaba confundido pero ya hace algunos meses había entendido y se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Clove era más que querer. ¿Podría llegar a llamarse…_Amor_? Podría ser amor lo que Cato sentía por esa chica que en un principio pensó odiar? ¿Podría ser ese odio lo que alimento la relación? Posiblemente. Por ahora, todo era una pregunta sin respuesta.

Luego de un tiempo el doctor dejo a Cato pasar a la habitación de Clove. Ella estaba más pálido de lo normal, si es que era posible. Sus pecas se saltaban un poco pero los labios de ella eran morados pálidos. "Está muy pálida" Le susurro a el doctor y el solamente asintió. "Pronto recuperara su color normal, ha pasado por mucho. Es una chica fuerte." Claro que Clove era una chica fuerte y de eso no había duda.

Camino hacia la cama de la chica y coloco su mano izquierda alrededor de la mandíbula de ella, manteniendo su cabeza hacia la de él. "Te falta color, preciosa." Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro y después una enfermera entro en la habitación. "Discul-…" Pero Cato no la dejo terminar, él se levantó y camino hacia ella. La enfermera se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás. No todos los días tienes a un chico tan guapo como el a pocos centímetros de ti. "¿Tienes lápiz labial?" La enfermera frunció el ceño y el color de la cara de Cato cambio a rojo. "¡No! No es para mí…Es para ella, no pienses mal por favor" La enfermera soltó una pequeña risa y luego le dio el lápiz labial que guardaba en uno de esos raros bolsillos de su azul vestimenta. "Gracias" Dijo Cato y luego camino hacia Clove.

Una vez cerca de la cama y la cara de 'amada' Cato destapo el pequeño lápiz y se quedó mirando al color rosa de este. "Supongo que este se verá bien en ti, preciosa" Después, bajo el lápiz hasta que la punta tocara los labios de Clove y comenzó a pintar. Minutos después, pudo contemplar su esfuerzo. Nada bien… Horrible. Había pintado toda su cara menos en donde debería de ir, su boca. Bueno, no estaba tan mal solamente que tenía que trabajar un poco en como pintar labios. Aunque nunca lo necesitaría…

Ya se había levantado de la cama y se recostó en un sillón al lado de la cama de Clove, prendiendo la tele para ver si algo lo podía mantener entretenido cuando escucho algo. "Idiota… ¿Qué me hiciste?" Clove susurro al mismo tiempo que se veía en un espejo al otro lado de su cama. "Hasta que despiertas, preciosa" Clove limpio sus labios con la parte de atrás de su mano hasta que el contorno de sus labios había quedado un poco más rojo que el resto de su cara.

El color ya había vuelto y por fin sus ojos se habían abierto. "¿Murió?" Fue lo primero que dijo Clove al momento que sus ojos se chocara con los de él. "Así es, murió…" Cato no pudo evitar recordar a su 'hermano'

Después de unos días de reposo en el hospital, el doctor dio de alta a Clove. Cato la llevo hasta su casa en donde todo estaba limpio como si nada hubiera pasado. El primero en correr hacia Clove fue Daniel, el cual se abrazó de su pierna y le dio pequeños besos. "Te salve" Cato le dedico una mirada al niño y aclara su garganta. "Técnicamente fui yo quien la salvo" El niño dio un paso hacia atrás y coloco sus manos en posición de ataque. "Fui yo quien apuñalo al hombre ese, ahora te toca a ti!" Cato frunció el ceño cuando el niño camino hacia él, Cato salió corriendo.

Un niño de cinco años persiguiendo a alguien de dieciséis, sin duda Daniel llegaría a ser alguien temido cuando llegara a ser tributo. Pero eso era lo último que Clove quería, ver a su hermano en un lugar tan peligroso como la arena. Meses atrás ella habría estado orgullosa de tener ese pensamiento pero las cosas cambian.

La confianza en Clove también cambio, si antes era reservada y sin amigos, ahora era algo peor. Cuando era hora en entrenar no sabía diferenciar si el blanco era un círculo rojo con blanco o la cara de un joven. Las dos. Si, las dos podía ser blancos fáciles.

Lo que es aún peor es que ningún entrenador la reprendía por esta conducta, al contrario, la felicitaban por no tener miedo a matar. Ya varios tributos habían parado en el hospital por heridas de cuchillo, a nadie le importaba, para eso estaban entrenados.

Después de un entrenamiento, Clove estaba sentada en una banca mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una toallita de mano. Cato se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. "Hoy diste un buen entrenamiento, preciosa" Amaba la actitud de Clove aunque a veces se sentía celoso de que una mujer llegara a ser más fuerte que él. No fuerza física, si no mental.

"Como todos los días, Cato" Clove sonrió de lado y tomo agua de su bote. Cato estaba completamente loco por ella más aun cuando salía del entrenamiento. El sudor corría por su cuello y esas blusas no le quedaban nada mal…Menos los pantalones de entrenamiento.

Clove tomo aire y cerró los ojos después de beber agua cuando sintió presión en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cato estaba jalando su cola de caballo hacia atrás, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara. "Sabes…Me encantas cuando tienes esta ropa puesta pero…Me gustas más cuando no la tienes" El rio y se levantó mientras la seguía sosteniendo por su cabella. Estaban en un cuarto cerrado, solamente ellos dos, las armas de metal y maniquíes. "¿Puedes hincarte frente a mi preciosa?" Cato levanto sus cejas pero eso era algo que Clove detestaba, inclinarse frente a alguien. "¿Por qué no te hincas tú, ha?" Le susurro la chica pero el solamente sonrió de lado. "Yo te lo pedí primero"

Forzó a Clove a hincarse frente a él y ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Primero que nada, volteo a la puerta, está ya estaba cerrada. Maldito, ya lo tenía planeado. Después, lo miro a él y sonrió de lado. "Está bien..." No se resistió mas y bajo los pantalones de entrenamiento de Cato hasta la mitad de su rodilla. Mordió su labio suavemente al ver el bulto en sus boxers. Hace tiempo que no había tenido contacto físico de este tipo porque ella estaba todavía en 'reposo'.

Cato deshizo la cola de caballo y alboroto el pelo de Clove para poder tomarlo entre sus dedos. Clove, por otra parte, acerco su cara hacia el bulto y presiono sus labios suavemente contra este, solo como una manera de provocarlo. Muy dentro de ella admitía que tenía ganas de ser suya. Cato sonrió y le guiño el ojo a la chica antes de que ella bajara sus boxers y el miembro de él pegar contra su mejilla. "¿Perdón?" Cato rio suavemente y Clove rio. "Claro..." Después ella abrió su boca y saco su lengua, haciendo que esta tocara la punta del miembro de Cato.

El cerró sus ojos y Clove tomo su punta dentro de su boca. Al mismo que él, cerrando sus ojos. Cato pasó saliva cuando sintió que Clove lo tomaba más adentro en su boca hasta llegar al punto de que parecía que ya no cabría nada más. El comenzó a mover la cabeza de la chica de atrás para adelante y cada vez Clove relajaba más su garganta. Ella coloco su mano en la cadera de él y tomo aire para después llegar hasta el punto en que su frente tocaba el abdomen bajo del chico, haciendo que el suspira suavemente. Maldita sea, ella quería escuchar al menos un pequeño gemido.

Había algo que casi ningún hombre resistía. Ver a una mujer tocándose a sí misma así que eso fue lo que ella hizo. Clove movió su mano hasta llegar a su cadera y deslizo su mano dentro de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Comenzó a acariciarse. Movimientos suaves y lentos que hacían que ella gimiera al mismo tiempo que seguía tomándolo dentro de su boca.

Cato tomo aire cuando vio que la chica estaba tocándose. Sin duda hizo que él se prendiera aún más. Alejo su cabeza de su miembro y la aventó hacia atrás, haciendo que ella callera de sentón en el piso. Coloco su mano en su miembro y movió su mano de arriba abajo mientras la seguía observando. Después, no lo pudo aguantar más y ayudo a la chica a levantarse para poder aventarla contra la pared de forma que su espalda quedara contra Cato. Ahora si cumpliría la primer fantasía que tuvo con Clove.

Bajo los pantalones de Clove hasta que llegaron a los talones de ella y le dio una fuerte nalgada, espero un poco más hasta ver su mano pintada en ella. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y luego le quito la blusa de encima junto con su brasiere. Lamio sus labios antes de empujarse dentro de ella, haciendo que Clove gimiera. _Se deseaban mutuamente._

Aunque no tenía condón puesto, eso era lo último que le preocupaba, y al parecer a Clove también. Tomo las caderas de la chica con sus manos y comenzó a moverlas hacia el mientras el cuerpo del chico se movió de atrás para adelante. Clove gemía fuertemente e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Cato subió su mano hacia el pecho de Clove y tomo uno entre sus manos, apretándolo fuertemente. Su vista se bajó hacia las caderas de los dos. Como los glúteos de Clove golpeaban contra su cadera, haciéndolos rebotaron un poco. "Cato…Oh, Cato" Clove comenzó a gemir su nombre lo que hizo que Cato se moviera aún más rápido y dentro de Clove.

El chico tomo el cabello de ella y lo inclino hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y el pudiera tomar un Angulo distinto. Hoy tendría uno de los mejores sexos de su vida.

Cato movió a Clove de la pared y la coloco contra las gradas, haciendo que su pecho se colocara sobre el frio metal, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. Clove lo miro sobre su hombro y mordió su labio fuertemente, esto le indico a Cato que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

El chico continuo con su movimiento de rítmico de caderas, pero esta vez se inclinó hacia la espalda de ella, dejando pequeños besos y mordidas en su espalda, cuello y hombros. Ella gemía y gemía, eso lo volvía loco.

Clove estaba sintiendo lo más placentero que alguien le pudiera haber hecho sentir. Nunca había probado con esta posición pero ahora que lo pensaba debería de hacerlo más seguido. Después ella sintió como Cato la cambiaba de posición, le dio la vuelta y luego la levanto. Ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder permitirse rebotar sobre Cato. En la sostenía de sus glúteos para evitar que callera mientras ella seguía haciendo su pequeño trabajo.

Clove nunca había sentido tanto placer, no sabría Cato ya lo había hecho o no pero la verdad no le importaba. Algún día descubriría quienes fueron aquellas chicas con las que Cato había estado para así poderlas matar de una por una. No eran celos, simplemente quería darles a entender que ahora él era suyo…O tal vez si eran celos?

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de llegar a un punto límite y tan cerca del orgasmo que los gemidos de Clove eran extremadamente altos, algo los interrumpió. Alguien estaba tocando en la puerta. Maldita persona, había interrumpido algo importante pero si era el entrenador, los dos sabían las consecuencias. No podrían volver a estar juntos.

* * *

nope, seria imposible matar a clove. como muchas dijeron 'es un CLATO y sin Clove, no hay CLATO' que es la pura verdad. ¿sera el entrenador el que toca la puerta? no tengo idea. dejen sus reviews e ideas y diganme quien creen que pueda ser. 84 reviews para el proximo capitulo 3 un besoteee! (felicitenme porque cumplo años la semana que viene :P )

**Leik Sad**: eh aqui la recompensacion por el sufrimiento, un pequeño lemmon no tan descriptivo porque como ando falta de inspiracion :'c pero pues trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, ojala lo hayas disfrutado. TRATARE DE HACER EL LEMMON MAS DESCRIPTIVO DEL MUDNO SI HACIA LO QUIERES! un besote  
**LoverOfClat**o: ya Clove le contara a Cato todo lo que siente por el, ya veras... posiblemente el proximo capitulo que se..separen..no lo se, puedo cambiar de opinion con algunos reviews ;) un besote!  
**AlyssaSpinett**: muchas sorpresas, querida! siento mucho que no hayas tenido internet por semanas :O y siiiii, karisee por Cato. siempre habia tenido esa relacion de 'nunca te tendre para mi sola, que mal' por el. si si si, ya los hare tener una noche de pasion como celebracion. nadamas dime como quieres que sea para que asi me inspire y me des ideitas. un beso!  
**Vale**: AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, y ojala si hayas tenido suerte con ese lemmon chiquitito. un beso!  
**NuriaHappyClato**: no hay problema y SI adios karisee, perra! por haber querido matar a nuestra clove 3 que en ese caso yo tambien vendria siendo una perra porque yo la iba a matar /3 que le hace hombre :P ojala te haya gustado, un besote!  
**Pame-Kentwell**: si si, karisee esta muerta :) NO LA MATE, TRANQUILA! ajajaj siento el no haber actualizado es que ya no se ni que escribir y ando de depresiva :c  
**Seorita Kenwell**: que bueno que te gusto, me alegra! un besote


	14. Consecuencias de nuestros actos

bueno pues no se como disculparme esta vez :c

* * *

_Cuando los dos estaban a punto de llegar a un punto límite y tan cerca del orgasmo que los gemidos de Clove eran extremadamente altos, algo los interrumpió. Alguien estaba tocando en la puerta. Maldita persona, había interrumpido algo importante pero si era el entrenador, los dos sabían las consecuencias. No podrían volver a estar juntos._

¿Entonces qué pasaría ahora? Ninguno de los dos tenía idea. No podía ser el entrenador, el casi nunca estaba en el centro de entrenamiento y cuando si, se la pasaba ayudando a los niños que acababan de entrar.

Los dos volvieron a escuchar como la puerta sonaba, sin duda la persona quería entrar al lugar y ellos dos solamente perdían el tiempo mientras veían a la puerta. Clove empujo a Cato para que se separar de ella y rápidamente se colocó la ropa encima. Cato hizo lo mismo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo una espada y les corto la cabeza a varios maniquíes para despistar un poco.

Clove se dirigió hacia la puerta blanca que separaba este lugar de los demás tributos y la abrió. "¿Podría saber porque la demora en abrir, Señorita Greenleaf?" El entrenador le pregunto a Clove a lo que ella no supo cómo responder al momento así que invento algo. "Estaba entrenado, lo siento si no escuche. Dígame que necesita" La verdad, eso no podía pasar por una excusa. Si, estaban entrenando, no precisamente sus habilidades de tributo pero si como estar en la cama. Algo es algo.

El entrenador fijo su vista en el muchacho que sostenía una espada en su mano derecha. "Entrenador" Cato lo volteo a ver y agacho su cabeza un poco. "Quiero saber que estaba pasando en este lugar..." El entrenador pregunto sin mayor remordimiento, en el modo más seco que una persona pudo haber hecho. "Estábamos entrenando" Cato respondió y tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire.

El entrenador giro sobre sus pies y dio tres vueltas alrededor de Cato y Clove, examinándolos de arriba abajo. "Sabe lo que opino de mentiras, señor Hadley. Quiero saber lo que está pesando en este mismo momento." El entrenador miro hacia el chico de cabello rubio que se encontraba frente a él. "¿Enserio? Está bien. Estoy pensando que no debería preguntar algo que ya sabe" Cato respondió y Clove abrió sus ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de la falta de respeto con la que Cato acaba de contestar al entrenador. "Me agrada su respuesta, Señor Hadley" El entrenador detuvo su recorrido alrededor de los chicos y fijo su vista en Clove.

Clove miro al entrenador directamente a los ojos y espero a que el por fin hablara. "Saben perfectamente lo que pensamos del 'amor' así como las demás emociones" Clove asintió levemente, no querría admitir que por dentro estaba sintiéndose derrotada, no sabía la razón…Simplemente lo hacía. Cato, por otra parte, sentía furia creciendo dentro de él.

"Cato, te transferiremos al distrito uno. Los dos irán a los siguientes juegos. Contactare a los entrenadores para saber que día te vas de aquí." Si, distrito dos estaba perdiendo uno de los mejores tributos que había tenido en años pero eso era mejor que perder a dos. Seguramente si los dos se enamoraban no querrían ir a los juegos porque en algún momento se tendrían que enfrentar, pero no sería así si uno de los dos estaba muerto o si la separación empezaba desde ahora.

Cato frunció el ceño en el momento en el que el entrenador le dio la noticia y meneo su cabeza. "No me iré. Esta es mi vida, por lo tanto hago lo que quiero con ella y no porque usted sea mi entrenador significa que tiene algún control. Si decido quedarme, me quedo, si quiero irme me voy. Tomare la primera opción, gracias. Ahora si no le interesa…Déjenos entrenar" Clove quería cachetear a Cato en ese momento. El modo en el que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el entrenador solo haría las cosas más difíciles de responder. Si, estaba enojado y eso ella lo comprendía pero hay momentos en que lo mejor es quedarse callado. Es seguro que nuestra opinión tiene que ser escuchada por los demás pero este no era el lugar, ni el momento para hacerlo.

El entrenador levanto sus cejas y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, que para ser un hombre mayor era fuerte y musculoso. "No pregunte por tu opinión. Cuando entraste a este lugar tú y tu familia firmó un contrato que me hacía tener control sobre tu vida mientras entrenabas conmigo. Tu vida como tributo recae sobre mí. Por lo tanto, teniendo dieciséis años eres mi responsabilidad." La sangre hervía dentro Cato, de alguna forma tenían que librarse de esta pero sin duda seria algo difícil. "Les doy diez minutos para despedirse" Después de decir sus últimas palabras, el entrenador salió del lugar.

Clove no podía creer lo que les iba a pasar a los dos. De alguna manera se separarían, eso era obvio pero… ¿Tan pronto? Ella no lo quería así. La única persona que le había demostrado aprecio. La única persona en la que ella confiaba se iba, sin más que decir y no había forma de hacer que eso cambiara.

Cato inclino su cabeza un poco para ver a la pequeña chica que se encontraba frente a él. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la había visto entrar por las puertas enormes y el momento en el que avisaron que ella tomaría parte en el mismo grupo que Cato y sus compañeros. La odio, el odio demasiado pero ahora…Ahora él sabía que no podía estar lejos de ella. Sentía que algo la unía a esa chica, era algo diferente que el simplemente no podía describir pero que estaba provocando un cambio muy dentro de él.

La mano de Cato se posó en la barbilla de la chica, levantándola, de forma que sus ojos se encontraran. Clove tomo aire muy hondo hasta llenar sus pulmones. Esos ojos azules que solamente había visto en una persona y esa persona era Cato. Tenían un brillo pero cuando algo lo hacía enojar, se hacían de un color un poco más oscuro. Eso volvía loca a Clove.

El chico movió su mano hacia la mejilla de la pecosa enfrente de él y ella inclino su cabeza sobre su mano. "Eres un estúpido" Clove susurro pero después enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Cato. "Y por eso te amo" Le dijo y unió sus labios junto que los de el en un suave beso. Algo que no se daba frecuentemente con ellos dos.

La mayoría de los besos eran fuertes, algunas veces terminaban sangrando y con moretones pero este era suave. Sus labios se estaban tocando pero no lo parecía. Clove inclino su cabeza hacia un lado para poder besarlo mejor y después dio un paso atrás. Cato tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella lo que hizo para el muy fácil levantarla y ponerla contra la pared más cercana que tenían. "_Tengo una confesión que hacer_…" Cato susurro. Clove levanto la cejas y espero a la confesión que el chico iba a hacer en algunos momentos pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella lo callo con un beso. "Déjame a mi hacerlo primero…" Cato solamente asintió.

Clove tomo aire de nuevo, por tercera vez y volvió a mirar a Cato a los ojos. "No tienes idea del cambio que tú has tenido conmigo y no sé si después de que tú te vayas yo volveré a ser la misma… La verdad no recuerdo como era la vida sin ti Cato. Puedes burlarte de mí y decirme que todo esto te parece cursi y anticuado pero no tengo problema. Atrévete a reírte y te arrancare la cara" Cato soltó una pequeña risa, no burlándose de sus 'cursilerías' pero si de sus últimas palabras, nadie acabaría con esa pequeña niña a la que todos temían. Una niña que hasta en los momentos más románticos tenía que hacer algún comentario físicamente ofensivo.

"No quiero que el entrenador nos separe y si fuera por mí, me iría contigo pero él tiene razón…Yo no te quiero perder y supongo que tú a mí tampoco y eso es lo que el teme. Que los tributos terminen enamorándose y todo lo que les tomo años para construir se derrumbe. 'Las emociones no son reales, simplemente son cosas que nosotros creamos'" Ella dijo en el estilo en el que el entrenador lo haría.

Cato la miro, contemplando su rostro y poniendo un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras ella seguía hablando. No ponía atención a sus palabras, simplemente veía como sus labios se movían y las expresiones que ella hacía con su cara. Sorpresa. Amor. Maldad. Todo estaba en esa mujer perfecta ante sus ojos.

Cuando Clove termino de hablar, era su turno. "No diré nada, palabras no expresarían lo mucho que siento por ti." Cato susurro y le dio un beso en la frente. "Solo quiero dejarte algo en claro." Tomo el pequeño cuchillo de oro que colgaba del cuello de Clove y susurro. "Dudo que algo pueda separarnos" Dejo que los pies de la chica volvieran a tocar el suelo y luego ella siguió sus ojos hasta que se postraron sobre el collar que él le había obsequiado meses atrás. Qué bueno que ese día lo estaba utilizando pero él estaba en lo correcto. Si ellos se amaban, tenían que pelear. Estaban entrenados para eso, listos…

Los dos caminaron fuera del cuarto en donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a la oficina del entrenador. Tocaron la puerta dos veces y luego Cato giro la perilla, abriendo la puerta para la niña que se encontraba frente de él y dejándola pasar. Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas frente al escritorio del entrenador y el colgó el teléfono. "No tienes tiempo que perder. Te vas mañana temprano" Dijo el entrenador sin antes cuestionar porque los dos se encontraban ahí, el solamente habría pensado en ver a Cato pero Clove estaba junto a él. "Hay alguna manera en la que no me valla?" Cato le pregunto al entrenador y este solamente alzo una de sus cejas.

Apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y aclaro su garganta. "Puede que lo haya, puede que no. No lo sé, eso es un riesgo que no jugare." Había algo que el entrenador podía hacer por Cato y por Clove, no para su bien…Si no para el de él. De manera egoísta quería tomar otra decisión que tuviera algún cambio en la vida de los jóvenes. EL simplemente no los quería juntos y los separaría de alguna manera… "Quiero saberla" Cato demando pero Clove no estaba muy segura de eso. Ellos podían reencontrase cuando fueran más grandes de dieciocho años pero eso era un camino largo. Todavía les faltaba mucho para llegar a tener esa edad. A Cato dos años y a Clove tres.

Clove cerró los ojos mientras espero por la respuesta del señor que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos. "Ya les dije que no correré ese riesgo" Volvió a contestar el entrenador. Probablemente no había manera en la que Cato y Clove pudieran estar juntos. "Si me va a mandar a otra parte por lo menos quiero saber si hay alguna manera de no hacerlo."

"Has odio hablar de…Finnick Odair?" El entrador le pregunto a Cato. "¿Tu Clove?" Clove asintió levemente y luego miro a Cato. "Sabes en el tipo de trabajo que se encuentra… ¿No es así?" Ella volvió a asentir. Sabía perfectamente a donde esto la llevaba y se sentía impotente porque Cato seria el que pagara las consecuencias de los actos de los dos. "Los entrenadores de Finnick ganan dinero por cada vez que alguien…Lo cita, por así decirlo." Pero Cato simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Para empezar ¿Quién era Finnick Odra? Segunda, ¿En que trabajaba?

"Te explicare Cato, ya que parece que no tienes idea de lo que estamos hablando." El entrenador miro al chico que tenía una cara de estar desconectado al no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "Finnick Odair es una persona que hace años gano los Juegos del Hambre. Mucha gente en el Capitolio pensó que él tenía un gran carisma aparte de ser atractivo para las mujeres. Por lo que he visto en estos años, al verte entrenar y la forma en la que te relacionas con la gente…Veo potencial en ti al igual que las personas del Capitolio lo hicieron en Finnick." Está bien, ahora tenía la biografía de ese chico pero lo que a él le interesaba era en que trabajaba. "Lo que él hace en pocas palabras es prostituirse para el bien de cada persona. Eso le da dinero al Capitolio, hacia como a su distrito. Puede que eso te haga quedarte con tu novia, Clove."

Clove sintió su aliento atrapándose en su garganta, no. Cato no pagaría por algo que los dos hicieron. "Puedes durar hasta quince años en ese trabajo, cuando la gente en-…" Pero Clove lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. Ella no iba a dejar que Cato lo hiciera todo solo. "Hay alguna manera de hacer su estadía en el Capitolio más corta?" Pregunto la chica. "No que yo…" Pero ella volvió a interrumpir al entrenador. "Estoy decidida a ir con el si eso, de alguna forma, hace que nuestro regreso sea más pronto. Ganare los juegos justo después de Cato y usted me podrá mandar." Los ojos de Cato se abrieron de par en par y el meno la cabeza. "Tú crees que siendo bonita vas a conseguirlo?...Esta bien, acepto" Contesto el entrenador. Ya no había vuelta atrás, los dos irían a los juegos, ganarían pero se encontrarían en un lugar que posiblemente podría acabar con su persona.

* * *

aqui esta el pequeño capitulo. estaba esperando a llegar a las 84 reviews, nunca llegue y luego me di cuenta de que no era justo para la gente que leia y dejaba reviews asi que por eso escribi el capitulo. enserio lo siento :c (94 reviews para el proximo) por cierto, ya tengo 16!

**LoverOfClato: **no los separare :p o por lo menos eso es lo que pienso. besossss 3  
**AyssaSpinett: **ni de que te disculpas, yo tampoco tuve internet pro un rato y enloqueci. ysiiii! a mi tambien me gusta mucho cuando escribo a los dos provocandose. *tease tease tease* ya llegara el momento. un abrazo!  
**Leik Sad: **jaja no pues muchisimas gracias!  
**Clatoloveyeah**: no los separare, amantes de Clato! nuncaaaaaaaaaa! ah y muchas gracias por el comentaria c': un abrazote de eso!  
**NuriaHappyClat**o: porque solamente llevaba dos reviews y pensaba que a la gente ya no le habia gustado :c pido perdon. un abrazote y un beso  
**Pame-Kentwell:** nunca podran tranquilidad en ese mundo en el que viven pero quien sabe...talvez despues de todo esto ellos porfin puedan ser felices 3 un beso


	15. Lo prohibido

y nunca llegue a los reviews /3 perdon si esta mal escrito, es la una de la mañana y me senti con el pendiente.

* * *

_"Tú crees que siendo bonita vas a conseguirlo?...Esta bien, acepto" Contesto el entrenador. Ya no había vuelta atrás, los dos irían a los juegos, ganarían pero se encontrarían en un lugar que posiblemente podría acabar con su persona. _

Ya varios meses habían pasado desde la última vez que se volvió a tocar este tema. Todo seguía igual, o por lo menos eso pensaban ellos. Se habían distanciado un poco pero nada de qué preocuparse. Desgraciadamente, eso era lo que el entrenador buscaba. Distanciar a Cato y Clove así sería más fácil romper el amor que había entre los dos chicos. Un amor que podría ser prohibido, por así decirlo.

¿Prohibido? ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que el amor es un sentimiento que te hará cada vez más débil. Dependerás de aquella persona, darás todo por ella y eso es lo que los entrenadores y que todo el Capitolio desea. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería un poco divertido mandar a unos 'enamorados' a la arena, no?

Clove se recostó en su cama, cerro sus ojos y sus manos se postraron en su abdomen. Ella tomo aire por la nariz y lo exhalo por la boca. Nunca pensó que necesitaría a Cato de esta manera. Lo necesitaba más de lo que había pensado y la verdad, era que Cato también extrañaba a esa chica de los cuchillos que hacía que su sangre se helara por otro lado, al mismo tiempo, hacía que él se sintiera rodeado por un calor confortable que le hacía querer estar con ella toda su vida si era posible.

La chica se levantó de su cama y su blusa abandono su cuerpo para tocar el piso y luego fue seguida por sus pantalones de entrenamiento. Se miró al espejo y se sintió un tanto extraña. No tenía ningún tipo de moretón en su cuerpo. Claro, Cato y ella no habían estado juntos ya desde hace tiempo. Extrañaba esas pequeñas marcas moradas, verdes y una que otra casi negra que aparecían en su piel. Y algo que más extrañaba eran las marcas rojo vivo que tenía en su cuello. Los muy famosos chupetones que Cato le marcaba en la piel para hacerle saber que era suya y de nadie más. Ahora ella se sentía sola, como si no fuera de nadie ya que no tenía nada que le recordara que solamente pertenecía a ese chico que vivía a una casa de ella.

Una idea le cruzo por su mente. Ella no iba a rogarle a Cato que por favor viniera y la cogiera. No, nada de eso. ¿Por qué no provocarlo?  
Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro y camino hacia los ventanales de su habitación. Los abrió de par en par y respiro el aire de la tarde que rodeaba su casa y la de él. Cabe mencionar que para este momento, lo único que ella trae puesto es un pequeño sostén y ropa interior.

Escucho a alguien silbarle de lejos pero cuando ese chico se dio cuenta de a quien le estaba silbando, salió corriendo más rápido que nadie en este mundo. Fácilmente podría ser ganador de una medalla olímpica.

Clove se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su cuarto. Era un cuarto grande pero el ventanal daba directo al baño así que ella fácilmente podría ducharse y ser observada por ese hombre que tanto la…Encendía.

Movió sus manos hacia el broche de su sostén y lo dejo deslizarse por sus brazos, luego este se reencontró con la blusa, en el suelo. Clove escucho que otra ventana se abría, tenía que ser la del cuarto de Cato y efectivamente, era él. Ella lo supo porque su reflejo era evidente en el espejo.

Clove sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia adelante para deslizar su ropa interior por su bien torneado trasero y piernas.

Esto tendría algún efecto en aquel chico. El subió las cejas y se inclinó hacia el barandal del cuarto para observar como la chica se despojaba de sus ropas. Cato mordió su labio inferior y llevo una de sus manos al frente de sus pantalones. 'No Cato, ella está prohibida' Retumbaba en su cabeza. Pero. Ha, desde cuando Cato Hadley sigue ordenes? Ni siquiera de sí mismo.

Clove se dirigió hacia el baño, sin cerrar la puerta para que el chico pudiera contemplarla. Dio un pequeño giro a la llave para que el agua empezara a caer. Se quitó la cola de caballo que tenía hecha y dejo que su largo cabello, castaño oscuro, corriera por su espalda. Ella lo cepillo un par de veces con sus dedos para poder entrar al baño sin ningún tipo de nudo en su cabellera.

Clove puso un pie dentro de la ducha para sentir el agua. Caliente, tal como le gusta. Después dio un respingo y todo su cuerpo se adentró debajo del agua.

Las gotas recorrían su cuerpo y Cato ponía atención a cada detalle. Las gotas que bajan por en medio de sus senos. Sus bien erectos pezones y las manos de ella recorriendo de arriba abajo su abdomen. Él no podía aguantarlo más, era demasiada tentación y no tenía idea de que ella pudiera tener un efecto tan grande en él.

Por fin se desidia y brinco de su balcón hacia el patio. Salto una pequeña cerca y entro a la casa de ella. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" Escucho la voz de un pequeño que provenía por detrás de él. "Escúchame… Enano, lo que yo hago aquí a ti no te tiene que importar en lo más mínimo." Contesto Cato groseramente. "¿A si?" Lo reto Daniel y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Ya lo veremos…Pagaras por contestarme de esa manera"

¿Debería de estar asustado del pequeño niño o no? Es hermano de Clove… Creo que esas eran demasiado razones por las que temerle a Daniel. No porque Clove lo fuera a defender, sino porque el niño tenía la actitud de su hermana y todos sabes perfectamente como es Clove.

El pequeño niño empujo a Cato y lo saco de su camino para adentrarse en su cuarto, que estaba en la parte baja de la casa.

Cato subió las escaleras y escucho un suave canto que provenía de la habitación que había sido designada para Clove. Abrió la puerta suavemente y luego la cerró con seguro. Cerró sus ojos e inhalo el perfume que tanto había extrañado.

Se adentró más en el cuarto y por fin fue a dar con el lugar que tanto había buscado. El baño.

Allí se encontraba ella. Feliz, y disfrutando del agua que tenía, gracias a Cato. Si no fuera por Cato, ella probablemente no tendría donde vivir.

El chico se despojó de su camisa y volvió a morder su labio inferior. Ahora centrados justo en la parte baja de su espalda, ya que la chica estaba de espaldas y fingiendo no haber que él estaba justo detrás de ella.

Cato movió su bajo por sus bien marcados abdominales y luego se hizo cargo de sus pantalones y boxers rápidamente. El movió su mano de arriba abajo suavemente sobre su erección para estimularse un poco.

Pocos segundos después Clove sintió como Cato enredaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de cubrir su boca. "¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?" Cato le susurro en el oído y la chica solo cerro los ojos. Cato rozo la punta de su lengua con la piel del cuello de la chica y después dio un pequeño mordisco para poder succionar y dejar una pequeña marca roja en la piel de la chica.

Clove arqueo su espalda un poco y Cato sonrió de lado. Él se inclinó hacia ella, lo que provoco que la chica cometiera la misma acción. Ahora el miembro de Cato se postraba justo entre las piernas de ella. Él se hinco detrás de la chica y apretó su trasero con fuerza, dándole una fuerte nalgada que sirvió para dejarle una marca roja de su mano.

Cato subió uno de sus dedos justo por el centro de Clove y después lo introdujo en ella. Clove inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo salir de sus labios un suave gemido. Cato sonrió de lado.

El movió su dedo de adentro hacia afuera un par de veces para después poder inclinarse hacia ella y pasar su lengua justo por su centro. Clove sintió escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Cato coloco sus manos en la parte superior de los muslos de ella y movió su lengua de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, haciendo que la chica se retorciera. Tomo el pequeño botón de nervios de ella entre sus dientes y lo succiono suavemente, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito de placer.

Cato se levantó y tomo su miembro entre sus manos para guiarlo justo hacia ella. Hizo un pequeño roce de la punta de su miembro con la entrada de la chica, lo cual hizo que los dos soltaran un pequeño suspiro; después, se introdujo en ella. El cerró los ojos y sostuvo sus caderas firmemente mientras que ella mantenía sus manos en la pared que se encontraba frente a los dos.

Cato comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante, provocando un poco de fricción en sus sexos, lo cual les brindaba más placer. Clove inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y Cato enredo sus dedos en el pelo de la chica, haciéndola arquearse aún más para poder plantar un beso, un tanto agresivo, en sus labios.

Se retiró para poder concentrase en sus movimientos.

Él no podía evitar en preguntarse que se sentiría hacerle el amor… De otra manera. Porque no era simplemente sexo, también era amor lo que el sentía por ella y lo que estaban haciendo en este mismo momento, que aunque no expresaban sus emociones fácilmente, ambos podían sentirlas.

Una de sus manos dejo sus caderas para que esta pidiera introducir dos de sus dedos en la boca de Clove. Ella corrió su lengua alrededor de sus dedos, lubricándolos con su saliva, y ella no tenía idea de para qué.

Cato retiro sus dedos de la boca de Clove y sonrió de una manera picara después los introdujo sin mayor descaro. La chica hizo cara de dolor y ella se quejó de lo que estaba sintiendo con un pequeño sonido. A Cato no le importo, él sabía que ella amaba sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

Sin duda era un lugar un tanto apretado ya que sus dedos apenas se podían mover. Los empujo más adentro de ella, nadamas para escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Cato salió de dentro de ella y coloco la punta de su miembro en la parte de atrás de Clove. "Cato…No" La chica suspiro. "Clove…Si" Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Suave y delicadamente empujo contra las caderas de la joven y esta dio pequeños respingos hasta que por fin, la punta estaba dentro.

El dejo que ella tomara un poco de aire, sin duda estaba doliendo pero ella lo disfrutaba. Vio que la chica se destenso y supo que ese era el momento indicado. Tomo aire y se introdujo dentro de ella.

Ella mordió su labio de una manera que lo hizo sangrar. ¿Pero a quien le importa? Se sentía bien. Los ojos de Cato rodaron hacia atrás y ahora era su turno de arquearse. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, y sin duda se sentía muy bien. Apenas y era posible moverse para ya después que la chica se destensara era momento para continuar.

Cato coloco sus manos en las caderas de Clove y comenzó a moverse de atrás para delante, provocándole a Clove un poco de dolor pero no lo suficiente, ya que ella sabía control esa patentica emoción mejor que nadie.

El giro la llave del agua y esta dejo de caer, ahora quería escuchar los gemidos de Clove en lugar de las pequeñas gotas cayendo al piso. Le dio una fuerte nalgada, por segunda vez y ella soltó un pequeño grito y después comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante.

Así permanecieron por un buen rato hasta que él decidió salir y volver a deslizarse al lugar en el que pertenecía. Su vagina. En ese mismo lugar, decidió soltar su semen. Al momento de salir de dentro de ella, el semen empezó a escurrir hacia sus piernas. El había eyaculado más de lo que pensó.

Después de unos minutos para recobrar el aliento el frunció el ceño. Clove se encontraba en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. "¿Clove…?" Cato susurro y la chica levanto su cabeza un poco. "No me puedo mover".  
Cato soltó una pequeña risa y enredo una toalla alrededor de la chica para que con cuidado la levantara del suelo para recostarla en la cama.

"Me duele…" Ella suspiro y Cato se recostó al lado de ella. "No que muy fuerte, preciosa?" Cato planto pequeños besos en el hombro de la chica y después la miro en los ojos. "Es muy diferente, Cato." Era el momento indicada para aclarar algunas dudas. "Sobre lo que el entrador dijo…" Ella comenzó para que después el pudiera seguir. "No digas nada. No dejare que vallas conmigo al Capitolio, pagare por algo que yo hice. No me importa lo que digas Clove. No iras, así de fácil."

Clove frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "Ya está acordado Cato y sabes que es prohibido romper algo que el entrador dijo." Cato levanto las cejas. "De aquí a cuando te importa seguir las reglas…Siempre hay alguna otra manera de resolver esta situación." Clove meneo la cabeza. "Esta prohíbo Cato…" Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. "No me importa que este prohíbo, hare todo lo que sea necesario para salvarte de ellos." Clove miro hacia otra parte. "No es necesario que lo hagas. Me se cuidar sola." Cato se inclinó y susurro en su oído. "Mientras yo esté vivo…Nunca te dejare sola, preciosa. Te amo…Escuchaste? Yo impediré que lo malo te suceda. Lo prometo."

* * *

aqui necesito su ayuda. casi al final Clove dice. 'esta prohibido, Cato' entonces, nisiquiera yo tengo idea de lo que ese 'prohibido' sera. hay una que otra opcion y estba pensando. en el capitolo supongo que no aceptaran a mujeres con un hijo para prostituirse. **HIJO,** no se si dejar a Clove embarazada para salvarla del capitolo o no, porque no encuentro otra salida. Dios en que lio me meti! 98 reviews para el prox!

porfavor dejen reviews y diganme si si esta bien la idea del bebe.

**Lola-clato3107**: pues no me queda nadamas que agradecerte por el review, muchisimas gracias por leer la historia! y aqui tienes el lemmon! ojala y lo haya hecho bien. besos x!

**Clatoloveyea**h: si, pero me senti mal por ustedes porque no se vale que les guste y yo nadamas por reviews no actualice /3 he aqui el capitul! xxxxx

**NuriaHappyClato**: casi un mes, dios mio, no encuentro como disculparme con ustedes :'c porfavor disculpenme, un abrazote a todos.

**Pame-Kentwell** : AYUDA, NECEISTO SABER QUE HACER SOS! PORFAVOR!

**Guest**: ya actualice :p un besote!

**MafuBaka**: grrrr, yo misma odio a mis personajes (el entrenador) pero ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo :) besos!


	16. Siguiente página

**_CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN_**

* * *

_Clove miro hacia otra parte. "No es necesario que lo hagas. Me se cuidar sola." Cato se inclinó y susurro en su oído. "Mientras yo esté vivo…Nunca te dejare sola, preciosa. Te amo…Escuchaste? Yo impediré que lo malo te suceda. Lo prometo."_

Clove se despertó por sus propios pensamientos. Acababa de recordar algo que para ella parecía… Despreciable en algún sentido. –Su niñez-. Que aunque ella tuvo una niñez muy buena, llena de amor, cariño, abrazos, felicidad en sí, para la pobre solamente eran recuerdo que nunca se podría hacer realidad. (De nuevo) Que aunque ella era feliz, nunca volvería a ser nada como antes.

_Una niña risueña bajaba la escalera en busca de alguien o algo. Cuando por fin lo encontró se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. "Buenos días, princesa" Alguien le dijo mientras la recogía con sus brazos. Su padre. Él era de estatura promedio, pelo azabache y ojos grises. "Buenos días, papi" Ella le dijo mientras sus piernas se enlazaban alrededor de la cintura de su padre para encontrar algo de soporte. "¡Hoy tuve un sueño muy bonito!" Clove exclamo con felicidad. "¿Enserio? Quiero escuchar tu sueño princesa." El hombre dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano. "¡Soñaba que Santa Claus me traía un hermanito de navidad!" El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Pero por el momento, el sueño de la pequeña Clove no se podría hacer realidad._

Hace fue hace tan solo 11 años, cuando Clove apenas tenía 5 añitos. Ella siempre había soñando con tener algún hermanito, desde que era una pequeñita de 2 años, había preguntado por su tan anhelado hermano, pero sus padres nunca pudieron dárselo ya hasta después.

Corrió sus dedos por su pelo y se sentó en la cama, con su espalda recargada contra el respaldo de esta. "No quiero recordar…" Se repetía a si misma pero perfectamente sabemos cómo es nuestro cerebro. No significa si y si significa olvídalo-en-este-momento. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó para la bombardeada de recuerdos indeseados.

"_¿Y tú cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto un niño a Clove. Este niño, al menos para ella, parecía encantador. Los 2 eran muy pequeños todavía ninguno de los dos sabia absolutamente nada de algo que se podría llamar…Amor. "Me llamo Clove." Clove contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Yo soy Leo!" El niño contesto a algo que todavía no había sido preguntado. "Leo!" Clove repitió y rio un poco. Leo asintió y empezó a buscar algo en su lonchera, finalmente saco una paleta de esta y la coloco en la mano de Clove. "Te la regalo Clove, por ser tan bonita." Después de eso, la madre de Leo lo recogió y se marcharon. Las mejillas de Clove se habían pintado con un color rosa pálido. Miro la paleta y se le hizo agua la boca. Su sabor favorito. _

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo una plática con una persona del sexo opuesto en persona… Leo… Todavía lo recuerda. Nunca llego a comer esa paleta, la guardo hasta que se hizo añeja, todo porque Leo se la había regalado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero rápidamente el borro con sus manos. No se podía permitir recordar cosas como esa… Es más, no tenía permitido recordar nada que tuviera que ver con su infancia.

Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y miro el cielo. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a recordar…

"_¡Mama! ¡Mama!" Clove jalo a su madre del brazo y la llevo hacia afuera. "¡Mira los pájaros mama!" Clove sonrió ampliamente. Sin duda era una niña feliz. "¡Mira como vuelan! Yo quisiera poder tener alas y volar como ellos" Extendió sus brazos y comenzó a correr alrededor de su madre. "Que bonitos son, Clove." Dijo tranquilamente. En ese mismo momento, el padre de Clove se les unió. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su mujer y veía como su hija jugaba en el césped. Los tres, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. _

Abrió sus ojos cuando escucho un pequeño golpe en la ventana. Claro, claro…Su gran suerte. Un pájaro estaba picoteando a su vidrio. Miro al ave y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Le parecían graciosos. Sus ojos pequeños, el pico, las alas… Todo, eran un animal gracioso. Al menos para ella.

Se levantó de la cara y al momento de acercarse a la ventana el animal abrió sus alas y salió volando. Un puchero se formó en la cara de Clove y luego se volvió hacia la cama. Se había olvidado completamente que Cato se encontraba en esta misma pero estaba pacíficamente dormido. Decidió no despertarlo así que mejor se sentó en un pequeño sillón.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti…" Fue lo primero que Clove escucho en esa mañana. Su séptimo aniversario había llegado, después de esperarlo tanto tiempo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y miro a su madre, ella tenía un gran pastel de chocolate con siete velitas en este. "¡Un pastel de chocolate!" En ese tiempo Clove no tenía permitido comer nada que tuviera exceso de azúcar ya que era una niña muy hiperactiva, __en ese tiempo.__ Se sentó en la cama rápidamente y ella aplaudía mientras sus padres cantaban las mañanitas. Cuando por fin terminaron, era la hora de pedir el deseo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pensó en algo y después soplo las velitas. Su padre aplaudió. "Mordida." Clove sonrió y enterró su cara dentó del pastel. La mama de Clove suspiro y meneo su cabeza. "¡Clove!" Su padre rio y tomo una foto de la pequeña Clove con su cara llena de betún de chocolate. _

Alto, Clove todavía tenía esa foto. Se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Empezó a buscar entre los cajones hasta que por fin encontró algo…Un libro, al parecer era un álbum de fotos. Tenía la esquina algo ennegrecida por aquel incendio que destruyó su pequeña casa. Perfecto, ella no tenía ganas de recordar nada y ahora tenía toda su infancia plasmada en fotos en sus manos.

Abrió el libro y lo primero que vio fue la foto del pastel. La madre de Clove tenía las manos embarradas de ese betún y la boca de Clove era completamente café, solamente se veía su gran sonrisa ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados. La siguiente foto era la madre de Clove delicadamente removiendo el chocolate de la cara de su hija mientras Clove lamia los extremos de su boca. Sonrió.

"_¡Papa!" Clove grito a todo pulmón mientras señalaba un animal, el cual contesto con un gran rugido. "¡¿Qué pasa?!" Su padre llego alarmado, pensando lo peor. Que su hija había sido mordida por un león, que había caído a la fosa de los leones o peor… ¡Que ya se la habían comido! Suspiro cuando vio que estaba en buen estado. "Mira los leones" Clove los apunto y su padre asintió. "Parece un gato enorme. ¿Puedo quedármelo?" El padre de Clove meneo la cabeza rápidamente. "Ni de juego" Cierto era que el tenia pavor a los leones. "Mejor…Vámonos de aquí." Dijo él. Clove hizo un leve puchero y su padre tomo una foto de ella con los leones, después caminaron lejos de ahí._

Y así era, la foto que Clove ahora estaba viendo era la foto de su cara de puchero y atrás de ella un gran león con una melena gigantesca. Recordó el pequeño berrinche que hizo cuando iban de vuelta a casa, puesto que no pudo quedarse con el león de mascota.

_Clove corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el agua salada que estaba frente de ella. Su mama se apresuraba por detrás. "¡Clove espera!" Su padre la alcanzo a atrapar pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dos estaban dentro del agua. Clove reía, al igual que su padre. "¡Ustedes dos vengan para acá en este mismo momento!" Grito la madre de Clove, algo enojada… El padre de Clove la llevaba en sus brazos y llego con su esposa. "No te enojes, mujer" Le dijo y sentó a Clove en un camastro. Su madre meneo la cabeza y empezó a llenar la espalda de Clove con bloqueador solar mientras Clove jugaba con la arena, después en su cara. _

La foto que ahora Clove estaba viendo era una de ella en los hombros de su padre, los dos dándole le espalda a la playa, se veían felices en esa foto, luego una con su madre pero ellas simplemente se estaban abrazando. Su madre tenía ojos cafés muy oscuros al igual que su pelo pero su piel era de un blanco pálido.

Clove alzo la vista cuando escucho pasos en la escalera, supuso que era Cato así que rápidamente se miró a un espejo y arreglo su pelo, apretando sus mejillas un poco para darles color pero solamente era Daniel. "Clove" El corrió hacia ella y salto en el mueble. "Te quería dar un abrazo" La abrazo fuertemente y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Buenos días." Dijo el niño con una voz modorra. "Buenos días, Dany" Clove sonrió y le devolvió un abrazo. "¿Son mama y papa?" El apunto a una foto en el álbum. Clove asintió suavemente.

Ella nunca le había hablado a Daniel de sus padres y él no recuerda nada de ellos puesto que se fueron cuando tan solo tenía 1 año de edad, recién cumplido. "Quiero ver" Se sentó en las piernas de Clove y puso el libro en las de él después comenzó a hojear hasta que encontró una foto que le llamo la atención. La señalo con su dedo.

"_¿Ya casi llega mi hermanito?" Una Clove de diez años le pregunto a su madre. Ella tenía las manos en la panza de su mama. "Ya casi, Clove." Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa. "Tan solo unas semanas más y podrás cárgalo" Clove sonrió y sintió una pequeña y suave patadita contra su mano. "¡Uh!" Exclamo Clove. "¡Se está moviendo!" _

"Tú estabas dentro de ella." Clove trato de sonar normal aunque su corazón lentamente se llenaba de varios sentimientos. Odio, dolor y amor. "¿Es enserio?" Contesto Daniel sorprendido. Clove asintió. "Si, tú estabas ahí y yo ya estaba afuera, esperándote" Clove le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su pequeño hermanito quien felizmente veía todas las fotos. "¿Por qué no estaban aquí, Clove?" Pregunto Daniel. Clove todavía no estaba preparada para esta pregunta, ella pensó que sería en un par de años más pero… Espera lo inesperado. "Porque… Salieron de viaje" Clove contesto rápidamente, claramente mintiendo. "¿Por cinco años?" Hizo otra pregunta. Sonaba un poco ilógico irse de vacaciones por cinco años pero Daniel tan solo tenía seis y el seguía creyendo que el ratón de los dientes existía así que era posible que él lo creyera. "Así es, de viaje" Clove volvió a afirmar.

Nunca supo porque sus padres la abandonaron a ella y a Daniel… ¿Por qué? Si todos eran felices juntos. No había motivo por el cual irse maldita sea. Tomo aire para relajarse y no alborotar a su hermanito. Daniel dio vuelta a la hoja y los ojos de Clove se volvieron enfocar en las fotos.

"_Feliz navidad" El padre de Cave le susurro en el oído. "Papi, estas de vuelta" Ella le sonrió. Su padre y madre se había ido por tan solos dos noches porque la madre de Clove estaba en el hospital dando a luz. Cuando Clove estaba recorriendo un pasillo para llegar al árbol de navidad, escucho un llanto. Se detuvo rápidamente. "Papa…" Susurro y después grito felizmente para correr al árbol. "¡Un bebe!" Y ahí se encontraba su hermanito, acostado en un montón de cobijas que tenían estampado de pingüino. Daniel, al igual que las cobijas, tenía un gorrito de pingüino y sus pijamas también. "Parece un pingüinito mama" Clove rio y se inclinó hacia Daniel, dándole un beso en la frente. Daniel rápido dejo de llorar. "Hola, Daniel" Clove sonrió y tomo su manito. Él bebe enredo su mano alrededor del dedo de Clove. Ella sonrió. La primera vez que vio a su hermanito. _

"Era muy pequeño" Daniel miro su foto de cuando era un recién nacido. "Eso fue cuando acababas de nacer Daniel, mira las demás fotos y te darás cuenta de que no eras tan chiquito." Daniel le dio vuelta a la hoja.

"_¡Tú puedes!" Clove miro a Daniel y extendió sus brazos para poder alcanzarlo. El padre de Clove lo tenía agarrado de las muñecas y los pies de Daniel estaban sobre los de su padre para ayudarlo a caminar. Después, lo soltó. Daniel dio tres pequeños pasos y luego callo en los brazos de Clove. Todos alrededor aplaudieron. "¡Lo hiciste, Daniel!"_

Daniel se le quedaba viendo a la foto en la que él tiene los brazos levantados en el aire y apenas dos dientes se asomaban en su boca. Llevo su mano dentro de su boca para tocar sus dientes frontales, que eran los que se apreciaban en la imagen. "Apenas empezabas a caminar" Clove sonrió y siguió viendo las fotos.

"_Sopla las velitas Daniel" La mama de Clove sonrió mientras sostenía su hijo de la cintura. Daniel trataba y trababa de apagar las velas pero simplemente no podía. Empezaba a hacer un pequeño berrinche. El padre de Clove se acercó y las apago. "¡No!" Clove grito y el rio. "¡Esteban!" La mama de Clove suspiro un poco enojada por el acto de su esposo. "Julie" Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, Julie. _

Clove empezó a reír cuando recordó ese momento mientras miraba la foto. Ese día prometió que odiaría a su pare por siempre por apagar las velas de su hermanito y 'robarle el deseo' Pero obviamente lo hacía sin pensar. Ella no lo odiaba, al contrario, lo amaba. "Feliz cumple…Años. Daniel" Daniel leyó lo que decía debajo de la imagen. "Muy bien!" Clove le aplaudió, ya que apenas comenzaba a leer después un golpe en la puerta hizo que dejara de aplaudir. Frunció el ceño un poco y se levantó.

Miro a Daniel y meneo su cabeza. ¿Quién puede estar tocando a las siete de la mañana en su puerta? Se dirigió hacia esta y la abrió. El momento que la abrió sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y llenaron de lágrimas. "Vengo a ayudarte…" Una voz conocida hablo por primera vez en cinco años.

* * *

100 REVIEWS! NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY POR ESO HAGO UPDATE TAN RAPIDO, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! WOOP WOOP! ahora ahora, obviamente todos sabemos quien esta en la puerta pero... acaso clove perdonara u odiara? 110 reviews para le otro capitulo, un besote! xxxxx

**Ellie**: I think I do can get her pregnant but i won't because i just want my readers to be happy with the story and well! i have to ask them about what they would like to see in the next chapter. always open for new ideas (from all of you) though. thank ou for reviewing 3 xx

**Gues**t: en algun momento la embarazare pero no ahora, ya tengo una nuevo solucion para los problemas :p es que no tenia idea de como solucionarlos! un beso xx

**Guest2:** eres una de las dos persnas que les guto la idea del bebe, eres igual que yo, amas a los bebes (supongo) un beso xx

**Leik Stick**: muchas gracias ;) todo por ustedes, no y aparte no dejaria que su actitud fuera diferente nadamas por un bebe, por eso no te preocupes, el bebe es importante pero no los cambiaria xx

**AlyssaSpinett:** obvio si la dejo embarazada amarian a su bebe! 3 amo los bebes y lo conceviria de una manera muy, muy bonita. gracias por el review, un besote! xxxxx

**LoverOfClato**: THIS GIRL IS BACK! si, como dije arriba, el bebe seria hecho con una manera muy bonita y amorosa eso es por seguro. un besote xxxx

**Lola-clato3107**: ya habra una revelion, un besote xx yo tambien los amo, demasiado 3

**MafuBak**a: supongo que a todas les agrado el capitulo pasado ;) yo disfruto escribiendolos, por mientas te aviso que Clove NO esta embarazada. un besote xxxx

**NuriaHappyClato**: LA SEGUNDA PERSONA QUE LE GUSTSO LA IDEA DEL BEBESITO! muchas gracias por el review, te mando un beso xxxxx


End file.
